Después de tanto tiempo
by Ely-destiny
Summary: Me calló en ese momento al poner sus dedos en mi labios... Me atrajo y nos volvimos ha besar... Ella profundizo el beso, para mi sorpresa y fascinación. "Casi" era el sueño mas perfecto que podría tener. Si no fuera porque en mi interior aun quedaba una gota de cordura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para recordarme a quién estaba besando.
1. Prologo

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que are no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente) T-T

Son propiedad de las reinas Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía.

¡¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!!

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

**Prologo.**

_La Leyenda del "Shuu" o mejor conocida como maldición._

_Fue realizada por un Dios de 3er grado, Darius. Dios de las tormentas y tornados._

_En su lecho de muerte, en sangrentado en el suelo dijo:_

_-Maldito sea quien en el destino confiase. Puesto que en el se dará su derrota._

_El dueño de esta maldición será. El ser que pueda liberar aquellos que viven en lo terrenal del filo de mi espada._

_Quien pueda enterrar su espada en mi corazón._

_Maldito será con el tormento de sus sueños, donde lo único que verá…_

_Será la muerte de la persona que más amé… Noche tras noche…-_

_Aun en la locura lo atormentara. El castigo de la maldición cayó sobre el alma de uno de los mortales más poderoso de su tiempo…_

_Pero ni todo el poder del mundo lo salvo, los dioses fueron incapaces de ayudarlo. El supremo dijo no lo ayudéis ese no es vuestro deber, vosotros los dioses habéis cumplido con lo pactado._

_Los mortales mas osados lo miraron con reprobación, el ser maldecido había ayudado a sus familias a sobrevivir en el tormento de la furia de Darius. Y los hubo librado de su ira._

_El supremo cerró el puente que los conectaban con los mortales. Borró el recuerdo de lo sucedido a aquellos favorecidos por los dioses. Solo permitió que 6 magos mantuvieran en su memoria que alguna vez esta historia existió._

_El maldecido vivió los días siguientes, en una pesadilla eterna. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos podía escuchar el grito de aquel ser maldiciéndolo y lo siguiente que veía era la muerte de aquella mujer. Los cielos se tornaron de un color gris, la lluvia cayó de manera torrencial, los vientos azotando las ramas de los árboles del bosque y los lamentos de aquellos quienes estaban con el. Al final del invierno en una noche oscura. El murió…_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Entre en el Jet privado que me llevaría hacia mi destino.

Esa historia es relatada a cada una de las personas que trabajan para aquel. Que todo lo hace con una razón. El es uno de los que cuidan el universo y de aquellos que les sirven…

¿Quién soy? Yo soy una servidora.

¿Quién es el? Todos lo conocen, pero muy pocos creen en el.

¿Por qué yo? Tengo mis razones.

¿Mi misión? No la diré. Aun…

¿Por qué lo hago? Mmm.… Por qué quiero.

¿Qué hare para conseguirlo?

Llegare hasta las últimas consecuencias… Y eso…

Será. Muy divertido…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de la autora.**

Saludos a quien se atrevió a leer esto. Es mi segundo trabajo. Pero es el primero que público.

Así que quiero que me digan si dedico mi tiempo libre a esto o termino por deshacerme de este relato.

Ya veremos si la continúo. Solo aviso que si es así (y así lo espero) los capis serán de mas largos que este.

De ustedes depende si lo termino o no.

¡¡¡Nos leemos!!!

Bye-Bye


	2. Un recuerdo en mi pensamiento

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que are no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente) T-T

Son propiedad de las reinas Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía.

Creada una noche con música a todo volumen. =O

(Para ser mas exactos estaba escuchando el opening y ending de "Night Wizard" son de mis favoritos XD)

_Apropósito lo prometido es deuda así que aquí les va un capi mas largo. _

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

**Un recuerdo en mi pensamiento.**

**Shaoran Pov**

Abrí los ojos lentamente mi visión aun era un poco borrosa.

-¡Que bueno que ya despertaste!– Escuche que decía una joven con ojos rojizos. Mientras se abalanzaba efusivamente contra mí lo cual termino despertándome de golpe.

-Si- Dije y luego ella se separo de mi -¿Cuánto tiempo llevo durmiendo?– Por alguna razón sentí que había dormido mucho.

-Un mes y medio. Más o menos– Me miro con un semblante de tranquilidad.

-¿Como dices?- Como es posible que estuviera tanto tiempo en cama, perdiendo el tiempo cuando tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Tenía una reunión muy importante con un sacerdote, además de que el concilio había estado muy ocupado por las "repentinas vacaciones del Jefe supremo" y además de ello había ciertos rumores de que una persona vendría a sustituirlo. No como es que dormí tanto tiempo, pensé lamentándome.

-No puede ser, ¿Como no me despertaron antes?, ¿Sabes como están las cosas en el concilio? ¿El sacerdote se enfado por que no estuviera presente en esa reunión?- Pregunte pero al ver el estado silencioso de Meiling me estremecí. ¿Acaso las cosas estaban tan terribles como para que ella no me las quisiera contar?

La chica que se encontraba, a un lado mío estallo en carcajadas…

Solo la vi con ojos asesinos, De seguro era otra de sus bromas.

-¿Oye me vas a decir la verdad?– Preguntó con una vena en la cabeza. Odiaba cuando no tomaba estos asuntos con más seriedad.

-Bueno, bueno solo fueron 3 días. ¿Contento?- La pelinegra se sentó, en la cama -De verdad, que a veces te pasas. Cuando alguien te dice que descanses, deberías escucharlo- Dijo en tono de reproche.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- No veo porque tanto problema solo estaba entrenando.-

-¡CLARO QUE SI! – Contesto rápidamente.- Créeme no quiero volver a encontrarte tirado en medio del salón de esa forma- No miente, lo ultimo que recuerdo es a Meiling corriendo hacia a mi con un semblante que denotaba que mi apariencia no era la mejor. Podía sentir como la fiebre hacia que mi cuerpo convulsionara, y el dolor de cabeza había sido horrible –Ten más cuidado la próxima vez- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno preocupado -¿Si Shaoran?-

Lo mejor será decirle que si. Aunque ni yo se como es que termine así. Ese sueño que tuve… Las sensaciones que tuve fueron… _"¡Por haberme hecho esto!" -_Es lo único que recuerdo.

-Shaoran, Shaoran– Lo mejor será que investigue sobre ¿ese sueño que significara? Siento que no fue un sueño común y corriente -¡SHAORAN!-

-Haaa. ¿Qué pasa Meiling?–Me había gritado en el oído sin piedad -No grites- Su grito casi me deja sordo -¿No puedes hablar en un tono que no se asemeje a una campana de catedral?-

-No te estaría gritando. ¡Si me hubieras contestado!– Dijo poniendo cara de enojo -¡Eres un tonto! - Salió a paso presuroso.

Bueno se que me pase pero no puedo pensar con tanto ruido a mi alrededor. Los sueños que tuve durante el mes han sido demasiado reales, digo se que es una locura. Siendo un mago ya debería saber que hay sueños premonitorios pero los que yo tengo no reflejan un futuro si no más bien un pasado.

Aunque uno de los sueño es….

_El camino es muy borroso. Siento que el frio más escalofriante se apodera de mí. ¿Que es esto? ¿Por que no veo nada? ¡Rayos! ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Y ella quien es?_

_Es… Una chica con pestañas espesas y largas, dentro de ellos hay como dos lagunas que denotan vida y alegría. Y sus labios son como dos piedras de brillante rubí… Y yo. No puedo evitar perderme en ellos… Estamos tan cerca que puedo sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía. Roso levemente mis labios con los suyos… Escucho una puerta abrirse estruendosamente. _Trato de no darle importancia pero cuando vuelvo mi mirada ella ya no se encuentra. ¿Dónde fue?

**Meiling Pov**

-Shaoran se me olvidaba…- Había vuelto por que tía Ieran me dio una carta y me pidió que se la diera a su hijo pero cuando entre, lo pude observar con la mirada perdida en el suelo y su rostro se podía ver que estaba…-¿Shaoran por que estas sonrojado? –

-¿Mhn? Meiling ¿Por qué regresaste?– Dijo intentando desviar el tema.

-Ahí mira picaron en que estarás pensando- Dije con intención de molestarlo – O tal vez debería decir en quien andarás pensando- El desvió su mirada tratando de ocultar su sonrojado rostro.

-No te metas en mis cosas Meiling– Vi como el color de su rostro aumentaba considerablemente.

-Puede ser que sea una mujer. - Shaoran parecía un camión de bomberos por lo rojo de su rostro – Al parecer acerté. Jajaja –Me reí, era tan divertido molestarlo. - Mi adorable primo ya creció, ya se ha vuelto todo un hombre. - Sentí como era empujada hacia la salida.- Que ternura…

-No me molestes- Me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta. Yo espere un rato y luego no pude evitar reír a veces era tan inocente en "algunas cosas" resultaba divertido molestarlo.

Luego de controlar mi risa, sin mucho éxito debo decir, volví para entregarle el recado de mi tía y el otro asunto que lo esperaba allá abajo, pero la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

-Shaoran, déjame entrar– Pedí. Y el aun no abría. –Toque un poco más la puerta. Paso un par de minutos.

Parece que no me va a abrir me dije mentalmente así que me resigne y grite cerca de la puerta -¡OYE, SHAORAN! ¡TE ESTAN BUSCANDO!, ¡ABAJO!- No le dije nada mas me retire después de todo hasta que mi primito estuviera presentable le tomaría al menos 15 minutos y yo no iba a dejar a nuestra visita sola.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov**

Sera cierto o será otra de las mentiras de Meiling para que la deje pasar. Después de todo si le abría la puerta podría seguir molestándome. Me cruce de hombros, cerré mis ojos unos momentos, para poder a relajarme. Por unos minutos no escuche ruido alguno que me perturbara de alguna manera. Y aun así podía escuchar la voz de Meiling diciéndome: "_debe ser una mujer". _Como podía ser que ella supiera en lo que estaba pensando_._ Pero el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos. Pensaba que ya se había cansado pero al parecer no, lo mejor será decirle que me deje en paz.

-¿Quieres dejarme descansar Meiling? – Espere escucharla decir alguna broma. Pero fue un hombre quien me contesto.

-Señor Li, disculpe por molestarlo- Recordatorio para mi, verificar quien es antes de hablar.

-No importa – Conteste rápidamente.

- Le venia a avisar que hay un representante de la orden de sacerdotes espirituales de Tokio que quiere verlo dijo que hoy tenia una reunión con usted- Informo la voz del otro lado de la habitación.

-No puede ser- Dije lo suficientemente bajo para que yo fuera el único que lo escuchara -Di le que en 5 minutos estoy con el- Pedí al sirviente.

-Si señor Li- Sus movimientos fueron ágiles y veloces. En menos de 3 minutos ya se encontraba listo para atender a su visita. Salió de su habitación a paso presuroso.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Meiling Pov.**

Cuando había ingresado a la habitación el representante de los sacerdotes de Tokio, lo que pude observar fue a una mujer de cabello largo y lizo, de tez blanca, como el papel. Venía vestida con un traje ¾ de tela gruesa pero de muy buena calidad de color celeste con detalles en negro, y una polera color crema, además tenía puestos una gafas de sol que a mi parecer le quedaban como anillo al dedo. Luego que se los quito vi a una señora, de creo yo, tendría alrededor de 35 a 40 años. En su rostro había unos ojos de color carmín suave, se me hizo conocido.

-Buenos días-- Dijo ella en un perfecto chino.

-Buenos días, disculpe pero mi primo tardara un rato en bajar- Digo con voz suave -Si gusta podemos pasar al estudio– Le pregunto ya que estoy muy segura de que Shaoran no me creyó cuando le dije que teníamos visitas.

-No se preocupe. Si me gustaría esperarlo ahí. Gracias señorita Li- Es muy educada me pregunto ¿de donde será?

-Siente se, por favor- Le indico una de las sillas -Mi primo no tardara en llegar- Me senté en el sillón rojo que le correspondía a mi primo unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la entrada de una de las sirvientas de ahí, que pregunto si deseábamos algo. La señora frente mío pidió un poco de te, yo por mi parte le pregunte si estuviera bien que fuera te de manzanilla con tilo a lo que ella solo asintió pedí una jarra con el contenido y dos tazas. En cuanto las trajo, le ordene que se marchara. Al no estar nadie más que nosotras dos la visitante hablo.

-Mucho tiempo sin verla señorita Li Meiling- No entendía por que lo decía, y luego recordé la extraña familiaridad de su rostro.

-¿Disculpe pero nos conocemos de algún lado?– Pregunte.

-Si– Dijo tomando un sorbo del te y continuo hablando -Yo la conocí cuando usted iba a la primaria- Entonces la reconocí.

-Es cierto usted es…- Fui interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Creí que era la empleada pero no resulto ser Shaoran, quien entro saludando con una reverencia y pidiendo disculpas por su tardanza a lo que la visitante lo consoló diciendo que ella había llegado temprano.

Sabía que ellos iban a hablar sobre cosas aburridas así que me retire alegando que tenía otros asuntos que hacer. Me despedí.

-Fue un gusto volverla a ver. – Le dije a nuestra visitante. – Con su permiso - Los ahí presentes asintieron. Salí de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

"""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

Yo esperaba ver un viejecillo de 80 años, no a una mujer. De menos de cuarenta.

-Joven Li Xiolang- Dijo ella apenas me hube ubicado en mi asiento- El OSET (Orden sacerdotal de espiritistas de Tokio, así lo llamaré XP) me informo sobre la reunión de hoy supongo que ya fue avisado que su participación en ella es fundamental-

-Estaré en esa reunión no se preocupe - Le confirme aunque no estaba informado de ella seguro mi madre no tubo tiempo de decírmelo… Debido a mí ultimo estado de inconsciencia.

-Me alegra mucho – Me mostro una sonrisa leve. – Sabe que su presencia ahí es fundamental.-Se parecía a la de una persona que conocí cuando era niño. Es muy extraño que manden a una sacerdotisa de alto rango solo para decirme esto. O será que hay algo más…

-Pero dudo que su presencia se deba a eso. Si no es mucha molestia ¿podría decirme el motivo de esta reunión?- Dije. Me miro por unos segundos con aquella sonrisa que aumento más.

-Siempre tan serio Joven Li. – Me confundió parece como si me conociera - Pero tiene toda la razón no he venido aquí para decirle eso. La verdad es que me pidieron que le entregara un mensaje- Contesto.

-¿De que se trata? El silencio fue lo que acompaño a mi pregunta.- ¿Es que acaso se trata de algo importante?- Pude percatarme de que su energía mágica era muy grande.

-Si. – Se rio levemente - Ella dijo: Te veré de nuevo por lo tanto ten cuidado yo no juego limpio– ¿Qué era eso?

- Me parecería mejor si no hiciera esas bromas de mal gusto.- La miro con enojo por que el no estaba para bromas de ese tipo.- Me podría decir el mensaje verdadero-

El rostro de la sacerdotisa se puso muy serio. Le contesto aun así con voz suave pero firme.

-Joven Li no es ninguna broma. Ella me ha pedido que por favor le diera este mensaje.- Me miro a los ojos dándome a entender que ella no mentía. Entonces la mire claramente y suspire.

-Le molestaría decirme ¿Quién es ella?- No recordaba a nadie quien podría decirme algo como eso.

-Disculpe- Hablo mientras su semblante volvía a ser el de antes.- Pero dijo que quería que usted lo descubriera- Mientras se marchaba dijo -Pero… - Menciono antes de salir por la puerta -También me pidió que le entregara esto. Dejando un sobre encima de uno de los muebles. Y finalmente se fue cerrando la puerta. Me acerque para tomarlo y cuando lo abrí encontré una nota con una frase escrita que decía: _Los recuerdos tanto los que son reales como los de los sueños no se deben olvidar _–

Lo cual me dejo sumamente confundido. Aquella persona sabia de los sueños ¿que he tenido?

-Shaoran tía Ieran me pidió que te entregara esto– ¿En que momento había entrado Meiling?

-Si gracias- No vi lo que me había traído.

-¡Bueno nos vemos! Saldré a hacer unas compras- No me percate del momento en el que abandono la habitación.

Pero pude ver el objeto de color blanco, que ella había dejado en el escritorio.

Solo tome la carta entre mis manos y la leí.

Su contenido especificaba la reunión a la que ella mi madre me ordena asistir, además de razones por las cuales ella no lo haría.

_Para Xiolang Li:_

_Querido hijo espero que ya te encuentres mejor. _

_Te informo que mañana a las 8 am en el edificio C nivel 3 hay una reunión con los jefes principales. La orden solicito tu presencia. Ve yo no podre estar presente. En estos momentos me encuentro realizando unos trámites en Hokaido. Volveré en 4 días encárgate hasta entonces…_

_Atte. Ieran Li. _

Esto no significa un gran problema, después de todo lo mas seguro es que se tratara de la organización del concilio. Por la salida del Jefe supremo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación. Durante la conversación tuve la ligera sospecha de que conocía la energía mágica de aquella sacerdotisa. Además lo que dijo me tiene desconcertado quien mandaría a una persona de tal rango a decir algo como eso.

Durante la cena todos estábamos sentados en el comedor yo, mis dos hermanas y Meiling, quien ya había regresado hace unos minutos. Al parecer se encontraba en una charla muy animada con mi hermana Feimei, no se de que hablaban mis confusiones no me permitían comer tranquilo.

Me metí en la ducha el día de mañana seguro sería un día muy largo… Al acostarme en mi cama los recuerdos de las palabras que dijo aquella sacerdotisa se escucharon por mi pensamiento…

_-Te veré de nuevo por lo tanto ten cuidado yo no juego limpio – _¿Qué era eso?¿Sería acaso una declaración de guerra?

¿Qué clase de persona era ella y que le había hecho yo para que me declarara la guerra?

No recordaba a nadie quien podría decirme algo como eso.

No me quiso decir la identidad de esa persona.

_-Los recuerdos tanto los que son reales como los de los sueños no se deben olvidar-_

La carta. ¿Había sido una recomendación o será ella quien sepa la verdad detrás de ellos?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de la autora. **

(En este momento discúlpenme si me pongo así es que de la alegría decidí que saldría mi lado emotivo)

¡Konichiwa!

Bueno al ser mi primer trabajo (publicado) me siento muy, muy, muy feliz. De haber recibido CUATRO reviews! No puedo mas de la emoción. Para una escritora es muy importante saber que hay personas que se interesan en sus historias.

Agradezco a:

**Sasha Kinoli: **Gracias por haber sido la primera en dejarme un review. Cuando estaba revisando la página de ff. y me di cuenta de que alguien había contestado casi me pongo a saltar de la emoción. (Señoras y señoras con ustedes mi lado emotivo) Te agradezco mucho por decir que esta muy interesante, espero y este capitulo sea de tu agrado.

**Celena sosa:** Me alegro de que este fic te allá parecido muy interesante. Y mi alegría fue mayor al saber que querías leer mi historia. Me va a dar algo de tanta felicidad. Espero te guste este capitulo.

**Mel: **Me alegro de que hayas dejado un review. Y claro que lo continuare.

**Pechochale17: **El que digas que esta muy interesante me da mucha alegría. Voy a continuar con este fic. Gracias por lo ánimos. Ojala te guste este capi.

Domo Arigato a todas las que me dejaron un review. Por que así me doy cuenta de que haber subido mi historia ¡fue lo mejor que me ha pasado! Gracias a ustedes esta historia no quedara olvidada en un rincón de la memoria de mi computadora. Y por ustedes lo continuare, hasta el final. Sus reviews han sido un gran regalo para mí por que me dan ánimos de continuar escribiendo. Una vez más Gracias.

Y Muchas gracias a los que leyeron y no dejaron review. Aunque me entristece un poco no haber recibido un review vuestro se que al menos les dio curiosidad leerlo. (Eso si me hace feliz)

Y Ahora si volviendo a guardar mi lado emotivo, que por cierto me disculpo si estuvo algo empalagosa XD, en este instante dejare las notas de este capi…

-Tengan por seguro que me esforcé mucho en que este capi saliera. Lo termine de escribir exactamente hoy mismo. o

¡Espero les guste!

Lo del sueño de Shaoran será revelado en adelante. De hecho la razón de esos sueños era explicada en el primera parte de este capitulo pero luego me dije es muy pronto. Entonces lo quite, y eso que me encantaba el comienzo. Pero ya ven el peor crítico son nuestras mismas mentes. Si señores a ellas no se las puede complacer con nada. U-_-

Pero dejando eso de lado ¿Alguien sabe quien es la persona que vino a ver a Shaoran? Si se dieron cuenta escribirlo. Di muchas pistas…

Espero que esta historia no sea muy aburrida. Decídmelo si es así. Acepto de todo.

¡Nos leemos!

Bye-Bye.

Una vez más agradezco de todo corazón sus reviews.


	3. Una acción requiere de una razón

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que are no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"**Una acción requiere de una razón"**

**Shaoran Pov.**

-A si que debes irte- Dijo una voz femenina en medio del estudio. Parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta.

- Si madre. Los cinco mayores me lo ordenaron- Ella había regresado ayer, y hoy en la mañana solicito que me presentará en su estudio para informarle de la reunión que hubo hace una semana.

-La razón de que te eligieran fue inesperada- Su rostro no mostro emoción alguna.

-Si. La persona que viene, según me dijeron es alguien muy importante- Respondí.

-¿Haz aceptado hacerlo?- Pregunto ella desde su asiento frente al mío.

-Si- Mi progenitora hizo un asentimiento con su rostro pálido, a modo de aprobación.- Es necesario que yo este para recibirlo, además deseo saber ¿por qué me llamo a mí? Además de otras cosas que me gustaría discutir con el.

-De acuerdo. ¿Cuándo partes para allá?- Ya estaba listo desde hace mucho.

-Los arreglos ya están hechos. Solo la esperaba a usted para poder ser yo quien le avisara de los motivos por los cuales me iba. Me iré hoy- Conteste a su pregunta. El silencio que guardo en ese momento fue breve.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estarás ausente?- Sabia que haría esa pregunta pero ni yo lo se.

-Es por tiempo indeterminado- Vi su rostro en ese momento y aun permanecía en total neutralidad. – Pero aun así espero poder volver pronto.

-Ya veo- La vi levantándose de su asiento y dirigirse hacia la ventana. Seguro observaba uno de los lagos que se encontraban en el jardín. Según mis recuerdos se que esos lagos podían ver imágenes del futuro. Aunque no siempre eran muy especificas…

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Después de que ella se diera la vuelta y se sentara de nuevo en su sillón. Me pidió en un tono neutral que en cuanto ya no se requiriera de mí presencia en ese lugar me regresara. Y en el caso de que tuviera un pendiente que le avisara.

Luego de la conversación con mi madre me fui hacia mi habitación. Me encontraba arreglando mis ropas y luego las colocaba en mi maleta. En esos momentos recordé la reunión que tuve en el edificio "C".

""""**Flash Back"""""**

Ingrese en el salón de reuniones, en el solo se encontraban dos de los jefes principales y algunos jefes de familias y organizaciones mágicas. Me acerque para saludar a los jefes, a cada uno lo salude con una reverencia. Uno de ellos era bajo de unos 1,65 metros, un hombre que tiene alrededor de 70 a 76 creo yo. Su cabello canoso de contextura robusta de ojos marrones. El se llama Long Tuang es el encargado del edificio "E" ubicado en el sector este de de la ciudad.

Su acompañante lo reconocí como el señor Jung. Desconozco su nombre nunca a oído que el lo mencione. El es un anciano de 85 años a estado en su puesto por unos cuarenta años el se encarga del edificio "D", en el sector oeste. Según se su familia se limita a el, a su hijo y familia de este. Tiene cabellos igual de blancos que Tuang, además de una barba en su rostro.

El me dijo que los otros tres principales jefes llegarían dentro de poco. Apenas termino de decir aquello los demás jefes aparecieron por las puertas centrales. Pidieron que todos se sentaran en sus respectivos asientos. En unos minutos todos nos encontrábamos atentos escuchando las enumeraciones de los asuntos a tratar durante la reunión.

Todos votábamos según terminaban de realizar las explicaciones de cada uno de los asuntos. Hubo momentos de debates sobre algunas decisiones de proyectos a realizarse. En los cuales participe un poco solamente para hacer notar la presencia de mi clan. Nada fuera de lo común.

Justo cuando uno de los jefes daba por terminado la reunión el jefe principal, pidió que me quedara por que tenían que comentarme un asunto.

Nos esperamos a que todos abandonaran el lugar. Cuando ya no hubo nadie el dijo.

-Disculpe las molestias- El es un hombre de ochenta y cuatro años de ojos azules, y barba larga.

**- **Está bien. Supongo que es la razón por la cual pidieron mi presencia aquí- Sus rostros serios me miraron a mi y luego al jefe principal, un hombre de 76 años de cabellos grises y con arrugas en el rostro. Encargado del edificio "A". El se encargaba de las reuniones cuando el jefe supremo no podía. Su nombre Hoyo Zhang. Amable, duro, serio, justo, obediente, decidido, pero con ligeras aficiones al juego.

-Así es. Tenemos que pedirle que cumpla una misión- Los escuche atentamente. Era totalmente normal en el concilio que a veces ordenaran a algunos magos que se encargaran de ciertos asuntos mágicos.

-No hay problema. Solo digan me que tengo que hacer- Acepte puesto que no creía que fuera para tanto.

-Nos alegra escuchar eso Señor Li. Tuang por favor explícale la misión- Se sentó en silencio. Observe al ya nombrado Tuang quien ya se había parado de su asiento.

-Hace unas semanas llego un mensaje, desconocemos totalmente quien sea el autor de este. El mensaje era dirigido para el jefe supremo. El cual solo al ver el sello se encerró en su oficina y en menos de media hora salió informando que saldría de viaje por un tiempo y que el periodo seria indeterminado. Después de aquello dio ordenes explicitas de que te presentaras en esta reunión y te pidiéramos que cumplieras esta misión- Ya me estaba cansando de tanto jaleo.

-No importa que tipo de misión sea la cumpliré- Dije. Por que no iban directo al grano.

-Muy bien se la explicaré, pero antes tome esto- Dijo Tuang, pasándome una carpeta muy grande de color dorado cuyo estampado en la portada tenía el dibujo de una corona en plateado.

Lo tome entre mis manos pero antes de que la abriera, el señor Jung me llamo.

-Li- Su voz sonó muy seria- Cuando abra esa carpeta no hay marcha atrás – El lo miro desconcertado puesto que prácticamente había dicho que realizaría la misión sin ninguna objeción. Acaso era algo tan difícil y peligroso como para preguntárselo una y otra vez. Al parecer el se dio cuenta de la mirada de consternación que yo supongo había puesto, por que luego continuo hablando - Disculpe. Se que es un poco ridículo decirle esto por que usted ya acepto, pero es necesario, se nos pidió que fuéramos muy cuidadosos con este asunto. Pero esta en su derecho de retractarse- Me enoje un poco acaso ellos no me creían capaz. Les demostrare que yo si puedo.

Abrí la carpeta. Sentía las miradas de los ahí presentes.

Aun después de leer y releer los últimos párrafos por unas 10 veces no pude evitar mirar a mis acompañantes para preguntarles.

-Es una broma verdad…

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Meiling Pov**

- Entonces ¿por cuanto tiempo dices que te vas?- Había entrado hace unos momentos en la habitación de Shaoran.

- Lo más seguro que tardaré unos días en ordenar todo en mi departamento- Me dijo –Pero luego tendré que esperar unas semanas hasta que llegue el invitado-

-Es decir ¿que solo tienes que ir a recogerlo?- Dijo mientras lo veía acomodar unos cuantos libros. Tenia que preguntárselo. Dentro de 4 meses será mi boda y de verdad que quería que el estuviera conmigo.

-No exactamente –Me dijo mirándome –Pero en cuanto de por terminado el asunto volveré-Se levanto seguro había terminado de empacar sus cosas personales. Luego de ello no le pregunte nada mas se que aunque sea parte de una familia mágica no es necesario que se me cuente sobre los detalles de su viaje, puesto que no tengo poderes mágicos. Me quede en silencio un momento. No importa yo apoyare a Shaoran me dije. Pero aun así. – Aunque te tome tiempo tienes que regresar para mi boda- Le dije muy segura- No permitiré que faltes me oíste- Nos miramos En ese instante entro uno de los empleados.

-Mis señores- Dijo con una reverencia- Señor Li todo esta listo para su viaje.

-De acuerdo llévate las maletas- Y así lo hizo el. En cuanto se llevó todas las maletas, Shaoran se levanto de la cama y agarrando su bolso de mano me dijo- Me voy al aeropuerto.

-Esta bien te acompaño- Me levante y salí con el de la habitación.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

Durante la conversación que tuve con Meiling pude notar que se puso triste en cierto momento, de seguro fue por que pensó que yo no estaría con ella en su boda y cuando la menciono confirme mis sospechas.

-Oye, Meiling- La llamé. Ella se dio la vuelta y me miro.- Terminare a tiempo para poder estar presente en tu boda.- Después de decírselo se quedo quieta en su lugar. Por lo cual yo me adelante. En unos segundos sentí a mi prima tomándome del brazo. Y corriendo hasta llegar a la salita de espera.

En lo que esperábamos ella se puso a platicarme de cómo iban los planes de la boda, yo solo asentía. Aunque la mayor parte del tiempo sentía que me perdía completamente.

Se acerco uno de los encargados del vuelo.

-Sr. Li el jet privado se encuentra listo para despegar- Asentí levemente. Me pare de mi sitio.

-Nos vemos luego Meiling- Me despedí. Ella se levanto y me abrazo.

-Mas te vale regresar pronto- Nos separamos. Antes de que cerraran la puerta del avión ella gritó.

-Te iré a visitar.- Por el sonido de las turbinas no la pude escuchar. Solo asentí.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Había intentado dormir un poco. Siendo el resultado de mí intento nulo.

No podía evitar que el recuerdo de esos sueños inundara mi mente. Esos sueños… ¿Tendrán alguna relación con la persona a la que voy a ver?

Suspire. Pensar en eso me desgasto mentalmente después de la reunión y ahora parece que también va a ser un desgaste durante mi viaje.

Lo mejor es que empiece a pensar en otras cosas, me dije. En ese momento vi mi bolso de mano. Dentro de el estaban algunos papeles sobre mi transferencia a la universidad de Tokio, unos papeles de un departamento que compre cerca de la universidad, y además… se encontraba aquella carpeta dorada…

Ellos me pidieron que recogiera a aquella persona y que lo demás…

""""**Flash Back"""""**

Abrí la carpeta. Había un montón de hojas en blanco y solo la primera parecía estar escrita. Sentía las miradas de los ahí presentes sobre mi.

En la primera hoja había unos papeles escritos que decían:

_Para Li._

_Si te encuentras leyendo esto quiere decir que haz aceptado la misión. Antes de que continúes con esto necesito que firmes en la línea punteada y pongas el día de tu nacimiento._

Leí los dos primeros y únicos párrafos de la hoja uno de ellos me acercó un bolígrafo. Ya lo había decidido así que tendría que firmar. Luego de colocar mi información. Pude ver como aparecía en la misma hoja unos párrafos mas. Así que seguí con la lectura de aquel texto.

_Bien ya haz firmado. Ya que haz decidido firmar este contrato no me queda de otra que pedirte que leas y veas lo siguiente. _

Di vuelta la siguiente página. Aparecieron las imágenes satelitales de una isla y unas letras.

_Este asunto requerirá de muchas cosas. Por ahora solo necesito que te vayas a la capital de Japón en Tokio, por lo menos un mes y medio luego de ver esta carpeta._

En la cuarta hoja eran unas fotografías de la ciudad de Tokio.

_Al llegar te instalaras ahí, te recomiendo que hagas los trámites necesarios. El tiempo de tu permanencia ahí será indefinido._

En la siguiente eran fotos de unos departamentos y universidades. Que ocupaban cuatro páginas en total.

_Luego de cierto tiempo transcurrido yo arribare a la ciudad. Hasta entonces tus órdenes serán permanecer en ese lugar investigando._

En las últimas hojas había recortes de diarios de la ciudad de Tokio sobre extraños disturbios ocasionados en lugares como bibliotecas, registros municipales y universidades. Ataques a personas.

En todos ellos los factores que coincidían eran que los atacados presentaban cortadas por todos lados de sus cuerpos además decían haber visto a personas sospechosas con ropas extrañas rondando los lugares días antes de que ocurrieran los ataques. Y que desaparecían en pequeños tornados.

Más delante había unos informes.

_Estos ataques, como habrás notado fueron ocasionados por seres con magia. Los destrozos que ocasionaron más el estado de las victimas demuestran que no son hechiceros comunes._

_Estos informes fueron realizados por gente de mi confianza absoluta._

_Los medios están siendo controlados por el concilio, las oficinas de encubrimiento de hechos mágicos se encargan de ellos. Aquí están detallados los verdaderos acontecimientos._

Estuve unos segundos comparando lo que describían los medios con lo que decían los informes y me di cuenta de la gran diferencia. Pero lo mas sorprenderte eran los verdaderos daños hechos por estas personas.

_Lo siguiente es un, mapa donde están marcados los posibles lugares que están en riesgo de ser atacados._

El mapa mostraba en si unos diez lugares indicados, como: Distritos departamentales, edificios, universidades, parques y locales comerciales

_Esta toda la información que se consiguió. En estos momentos tu deber es verificar que estos lugares no hayan sido atacados. Y más aun tratar de averiguar que es lo que buscan estas personas. Si averiguo algo mas, serás informado. De momento te pido que no los confrontes, hasta que hayamos recolectado la información necesaria, no sabemos aun de lo que son capaces._

_Hasta que yo llegue a esa ciudad esas serán tus órdenes._

_Espero poder tener una plática contigo a mi regreso. _

_Posdata._

_Las personas con las que estas no saben de esto. No les informes. ¿De acuerdo? _

Al ultimo venia incluida una foto de un… Un… Un…

_Esto es para que sepas quien soy._

_Apropósito me tendrás que ir a recoger al aeropuerto aun con todos mis guardaespaldas me hace falta una niñera y quien mejor que tu. Mis informantes se me adelantaran, ellos te dirán el tiempo de mi llegada. Esto si lo saben los jefes principales. _

¿Me acaba de comparar con una niñera? Como es que tiene tal poder como para mandar al jefe del concilio. Acaso no esta pensando bien… Y más aun para mandarme a mí.

_Por cierto. Ya firmaste el contrato. Ósea que como todo un Li tienes que cumplirlo. Si señor._

_Adiosito. _

Aun después de leer y releer los últimos párrafos por unas 10 veces no pude evitar mirar a mis acompañantes para preguntarles.

-Es una broma verdad…-

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

El sonido de una voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Señor Li abróchese el cinturón en menos de media hora estaremos pisando tierras japonesas- Escuche la voz de una de las azafatas atreves de los altavoces.

Seguí sus indicaciones.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Baje del avión a paso lento. Camine por la pista y luego por aquellos pasillos de color blanco con azul hasta ubicarme en la sala de espera.

-Señor Li, discúlpenos un momento haremos los arreglos necesarios para que su equipaje sea llevado a su departamento.- El sirviente hizo una pequeña reverencia. Y se marcho.

El barullo del aeropuerto era enorme había personas por todos lados.

Unos cuatro niños de unos diez años se despedían ahí. Mientras quien parecía ser su abuelo los miraba son extrema ternura.

En otro rincón una pareja se levantaba de sus asientos para irse, supongo yo a subirse a su avión.

Mi mirada viajo de unos a otros. Aunque no las tomara muy en cuenta.

-Que bueno que regresaste- escuche a alguien decir en medio de aquel lugar ruidoso.

Esa voz que se me hizo conocida, resonó en el aeropuerto. Busque con la mirada a quien produjera tal sonido. En mi búsqueda vi a unas chicas que se saludaban efusivamente con un abrazo.

-Me alegra verlos al fin- Escuche decir a una de ellas. Vi a alguien de tez blanca y ojos cubiertos por lentes de sol. Vestida con un abrigo largo de color azul oscuro y unos pantalones en negro. La cual estaba frente a otra chica que se encontraba a espaldas de mí, tenia cabellos del color de la miel, el cual estaba amarrado por una cinta del mismo color que su abrigo. El abrigo era celeste claro y una falda corta de color blanco, la cual debo admitir desde mi posición que le quedaba perfecto. En sus brazos había algo que yo vi como a un pequeño bolso cubierto por una manta de color azul cielo.

-Y nosotros a ti- Ambas rieron y se alejaron. Se dieron la vuelta para en prender el camino a donde entregaban los equipajes. Ambas pasaron por mi lado. La de cabellos castaños, me miro por un segundo y luego se marcho con su amiga.

Sus ojos eran de un color verde como la de las hojas de los árboles en plena primavera. Por unos instantes sentí una gran calidez cuando sus ojos se posaron en mí. Esos ojos yo los había visto antes. En otra persona. Solo que no lograba recordar en que persona…

Me di la vuelta para poder verla de nuevo y tratar que el recuerdo de ese ser que también poseían esos ojos vinieran a mi mente. Pero lo que encontré fue al empleado de mi familia.

-Todo listo señor. Un vehículo nos espera afuera para llevarnos a su departamento- Me dijo. Con un suspiro me dirigí a la salida de aquel aeropuerto.

¿Dónde los habría visto?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de la autora.**

¡Konichiwa!

Bueno aquí con el siguiente capitulo. Espero les guste. Saben no pensaba actualizar hoy pero como podrán ver lo estoy haciendo, es que no podía esperar mas para hacerlo.

Pero creo que en los capis anteriores no deje en claro de cuanto iba a ser cada actualización lo mas probable que los periodos se lleguen a extender, es decir serian de una semana o de 15 días, pero no creo que pasen a mas.

Aquí les van las contestaciones a sus reviews:

**Ainhochu: **Me alegro de que hayas leído mi historia. Dentro de unos capis mas será revelado quien es el remitente de la carta.

**Celina Sosa: **Así es. Felicitaciones respondiste correctamente a la pregunta del anterior capitulo. La mujer que fue a visitar a Shaoran es Kajo Misuki. La persona que escribió el mensaje aun no se sabrá. Es que me gusta intrigarlos. XD Veremos si puedes responder a la pregunta de este capi.

**Sasha Kinoli:** Quisiera saber cual es tu confusión así tal vez poder despejarla. Las persona en los sueños de Shaoran he… Pues pueden ser muchas personas dentro de unos pocos capis quizás te des cuenta de quien es. Aun no planeo decir quien es el remitente de aquel mensaje, los dejare con esa incógnita a ti, a los otros lectores y por supuesto a Shaoran por un tiempo más. ^-^ Espero que actualices pronto ¿si?

**Notas del capi:**

Si que les dio curiosidad de saber quien es la persona que escribió la carta. Jejeje.

Saben me gusto el final de este capitulo, pero se que algunos pensaban que habría reencuentro de nuestros protagonistas. Mi intención desde el principio era que se vieran únicamente. No que se encontraran, aunque ganas no me faltaban. XD (Oh, oh, creo que revele quien es la persona que vio Shaoran - o -) Adiós a la sorpresa. -_- Va lo mas seguro es que todos ya se dieron cuenta de quien es. ¡Aunque les dejare una incógnita para que respondan con un review! Aquí va…

¿Quien o que estaba en la foto de aquella carpeta que recibió Shaoran? A quien por cierto si que le afecto ver la imagen de la foto y mas aun que lo llamaran "niñero" Jajaja.

Si se acercan lo suficiente a la respuesta les prometo actualizar pronto.

Ya saben la continuación de esta historia esta a un clic.

¡Nos leemos!

Bye-Bye.


	4. En algun lugar

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que are no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"**En algún lugar"**

**Sakura Pov.**

_**-**__Sa… ku… ra… - ¿Quién dijo eso? ___

_**-**__Sa… ku… ra…- ¿Quién es?_

_¿En dónde me encuentro? Me pregunte mientras sentía que alguien me llamaba. Pero las imágenes resultaban de lo más borrosas._

_-¿Dónde estas?- A lo lejos escuche una voz. _

_-Sakura. - Esta no sonaba como la anterior era más gruesa y profunda._

_Intente encontrar el lugar de donde provenía ese sonido, mire a mis alrededores, todo esta en una profunda oscuridad, entonces me doy cuenta de que viene desde arriba. Cuando fijo mi mirada en ellas una luz empieza a brillar, a tal grado que me enceguece. Trato de cubrir con mi mano aquel resplandor. _

_En unos segundos la luminosidad del lugar disminuye. Lo cual me permite ver mejor y darme cuenta de que estoy en medio de un bosque. Tengo la sensación de que hay algo en aquel claro. Me acerco lo suficiente como para ver un árbol con un pequeño columpio colgando de una de sus ramas._

_Al aproximarme al columpio, veo un hermoso lago que se encuentra detrás del árbol. El ambiente es fresco pero aun así lo siento agradable._

_Me paro a las orillas del lago, hay unas lucecillas de distintos colores. Bajo mi mirada hacia abajo pero me percato de que donde debería estar mi reflejo hay una luz muy pequeña de color rosa, pero que brilla mucho mas que las demás._

_Busco a mí alrededor lo que causa aquellas luces, pero no encuentro nada más que la soledad de aquel paisaje. _

_El viento sopla ligeramente, moviendo las hojas de las arboles trayendo consigo un ligero aroma que creo yo haber olido antes. Aspiro un poco de ese olor. Lo reconozco. Huele como… como… _

_-A flores de cerezo-Digo. Y los árboles cambian de un tono verdoso oscuro, a un rosa pálido. El viento sacude los pétalos de las ramas. Y con el llega un susurro que dice._

_-Ayúdame- Me doy la vuelta, y logro ver a alguien a unos pasos de mi. Es un chico._

_Se acerca hacia mí y me abraza._

_-Te estado buscando… Desde hace mucho…- Noto como la distancia de nuestros rostros se va acortando. –_

_Mi corazón empieza a latir desenfrenadamente. Su cercanía me pone nerviosa. Veo sus ojos, son de un bellísimo color ámbar. Al mirarlos siento que sufre de una soledad infinita. Que al instante se desvanece dando pasó al característico brillo de la bondad. Dejo de observar sus ojos para lograr ubicar su boca._

_El no parece darse cuenta de su cercanía…_

_Siento su respiración chocar contra mis labios. _

_Creo que va… va… va…_

_De pronto todo se vuelve oscuro, el ya no esta._

_Y el sueño acaba… _

-¡Sakura despierta! ¡Tienes que ir a la escuela!- Escuche decir. Se parecía a la primera voz que escuche.

Abro lentamente mis ojos mi cuarto esta en penumbras. Me froto levemente con una mano mi ojo derecho y extraño peluche se pone delante de mi rostro. Pero eso no es lo raro… El esta… ¡Esta hablando!

-Sakura ¿Estas bien? – Volvió a hablar.

-¡Haaa! – Grite que hacia tal extraño ser.

**Pov. Normal **

El pequeño peluche sale volando por los aires hasta darse un fuerte golpe con la puerta.

Sakura quien escucha el golpe trata de levantarse pero sus pies quedan enredados con las sabanas y termina cayéndose al frio suelo.

-¡Hauch!

**Sakura Pov.**

-¿Qué paso?- Se levanto frotándose sus rodillas a causa del fuerte golpe que se dio.- ¡Es cierto!- Digo acercándome al guardián.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- Le dijo la castaña, al levantarlo del suelo.

Lo agito para ver si volvía a recuperar la conciencia.

_El es Kerberos o mejor conocido como Kero. Es un ser mágico con una importantísima misión…_

-¡Hay Sakurita ten más cuidado!- El pequeño ser se frotaba la cabeza. Mientras ella al ver que reaccionaba lo dejo arriba de su cama.

_Cuidar de las cartas Sakura / Anteriormente cartas Clow. Su forma original es la de un pequeño peluche de color amarillo, con redondas orejas, unas pequeñas patitas, también posee una cola muy fina que al termino de la misma hay una especie de pon-pon blanco._

-¡Discúlpame Kero!- Le dijo en forma de arrepentimiento. Se sentó en su cama.

_Suele ser de carácter temperamental, es muy sobreprotector y la encantan los dulces…_

-No importa. Me encuentro perfectamente- Lo vi pararse en la cama- Ese golpe no significa nada para el grande y poderoso Kerberos. Jajaja. (XD) – Dijo mientras se ponía en posición de súper héroe.

Al oji-verde le salió una gotita.

_A veces suele ser un poquito presumido._

La risa de Kerberos es interrumpida por un estruendoso llanto.

-¡Uha! ¡Uha!- Se escucha desde aquel objeto que se encuentra a unos metros de mi cama en el lado derecho.

Ambos nos dirigimos a donde se encuentra esta. Ella alza en brazos al poseedor de tal llanto.

Ellos lo miran con ternura. Es una linda criatura de rostro suave y pequeño cuerpo. Posee un cabello de color castaño claro. Tiene unos dos años.

-Hola pequeño. ¿Como te encuentras?- Le digo al mecerlo en mis brazos- Perdóname por a verte despertado-

El niño en respuesta deja de llorar y abre sus parpados para mostrar unos ojos rojos por el anterior llanto, con unos tonos en color azul cielo.

-Esos ojitos son herencia familiar. ¿Lo sabias mi niño?- El me mira sin comprender y le sonrió recordando aquel ser que posee la misma sangre que el bebe.

-Oye Sakura. ¿No crees que deberías apurarte?-Me miro de forma curiosa. De seguro no se dio cuenta que ya es tarde- Recuerda que debes ir a dejar a Kyo a la guardería- Ella asintió en muestra de haber comprendido, la vi moverse a paso lento sin ningún apuro. – Faltan cuarenta y cinco minutos para las ocho, que te informo que es la hora a la que entras a la universidad- Al decirle aquello su rostro se puso blanco y empezó a correr por todos lados preparándose para irse.

-¡Hay no se me hace tarde!- Me vestí y entre al baño para asearme- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? – Le dije luego de haber salido.

-¡Sakura la leche ya esta lista! – Grito kero desde la cocina.

-¡Ya voy!- Tome el bolso de bebe, mi mochila que estaban a un lado de la cama. Alcé Kyo. Para luego dejarlos en su pequeña carriola que se encontraba en la pequeña salita de estar. Y así terminar de alistarme para salir.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Listo!- Al fin pude respirar tranquila.

Acababa de dejar a Kyo en la guardería y aun me quedaba diez minutos para llegar a la Universidad. Podía caminar tranquila hacia allá ya que ambos edificios quedaban a tres cuadras unas de otras.

La mañana era fría y eso que ya estamos a mediados de verano. Algunas personas pasaban caminado por las calles. Unas en conversaciones con sus acompañantes otras con teléfonos en mano, algunos corriendo por que se les hacia tarde. Sin embargo todos haciendo lo mismo para sobrevivir trabajar y estudiar para ganarse el pan de cada día. La vida en Tokio era de por mas exorbitante en personas y en si era muy complicada todos venían e iban de aquí para allá resultaba ser un lugar muy opuesto a lo que era mi ciudad natal. Mi querido Tomoeda pero con el tiempo y gracias a mi familia y amigos que me han ayudado mucho para acostumbrarme a este ritmo de vida.

Al frente mío hay unos arboles son los del patio de la universidad. El viento sopla. Me recuerda el sueño que tuve, aunque no recuerdo mucho.

Lo que recuerdo es que alguien me estaba llamando, un lago, los arboles, el viento. Y un chico que estaba muy cerca de mí. Y su mirada era tan penetrante que… Me ponía nerviosa…

Fue tan real. Sentía el viento en mi rostro, su cálido abrazo, sus palabras que chocaban contra mi piel, que terminaban en agradables escalofríos. Lo poco que recordaba pero lo mucho que podía sentir me era por demás extraño…

Había espacios en blanco en mi mente sobre lo que confería al sueño. Pero se parecen a los que solía tener de niña. Con la torre de Tokio. ¿Podía ser que fuera una predicción?

-¡Sakura!-Alguien me tocaba el hombro. Tal leve acto que logro sacarme de mis pensamientos. Y me detuve para mirar a la recién llegada.

Kaoru Aizawa, tiene piel trigueña, de cabellos de color negro corto con un flequillo que le tapa la frente, tiene 21 años, ojos marrón oscuro, es una estudiante del la universidad a la que asisto, pero ella estudia una carrera muy diferente a la mía. La conozco desde el primer día que entre aquí. Es una chica que le gusta mucho leer. Aunque algunos piensan que es un poco extraña por que cuando lee es una persona opuesta de la que es cuando sale a alguna fiesta.

-Hola Kaoru. ¿Te sucede algo?- Le pregunte parecía haber estado corriendo, ya que se tocaba el pecho tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

-Si. Llevo siete minutos llamándote y tú ni la mirada me das- Me dijo a modo de reproche.

-Discúlpame.- Le dije.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- Me dijo ya una vez recuperado el aliento.

Lo pensé no era necesario que la preocupara, además era solo un sueño.

-Nada importante – Me miro no muy convencida y abrió la boca intentando decir algo pero fue interrumpida por un sonido.

-¡Mejor corramos que ya es tarde!- Le dije al escuchar la campana que daba comienzo a las clases. Ella me siguió hasta llegar al salón, donde para nuestra suerte aun no había llegado el profesor.

-¡Huy, que suerte!- Dijimos ambas al mismo tiempo. Nos miramos y sonreímos. Luego nos dirigimos a nuestros asientos, uno alado del otro.

Aunque no estudiáramos lo mismo, a veces solíamos coincidir en tres clases, la carrera que elegí es licenciada en comunicaciones sociales, y la verdad no me arrepiento de haber lo elegido. Ella estudia periodismo. A veces cuando le pregunto porque lo eligió cambia de tema… Aunque se que soy una despistada, pero me da la impresión de que su rostro se pone melancólico cuando menciono el tema.

-¡A sus lugares!- Dijo el profesor al ingresar.

-Abran sus libros, en la página 376, continuaremos con la lectura de ayer- Dijo una vez todos ya ubicados en sus lugares correspondientes.

Seria un día largo, pensé puesto que no se me da mucho el leer.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Oye sakura ¿Cuándo me presentaras al lindo de Tsukishiro? –Dijo Kaoru cuando salimos de la facultad. Durante el almuerzo estábamos las dos sentadas platicando cuando mi celular empezó a sonar. Yukito me había llamado anunciándome que el no podría ir a recoger a Kyo, yo acepte diciéndole que estaba bien, que no se preocupara puesto que yo iría. Pero en cuanto corte la llamada Kaoru me había preguntado ¿quien era? Le dije como se llamaba. Desde que la había mostrado una foto de el y yo juntos me había hecho muchas preguntas. De: ¿Si era mi novio? ¿Cuántos años tenia? ¿Cuándo lo conocí? También había mencionado que suerte tenía al tener tal guapetón conmigo. Que se notaba que estaba de rechupete. Y luego de que se calmara toco el timbre para volver a nuestros salones a si que no tuve tiempo de responderle.

-Cuando tenga la oportunidad de verlo- Le dije sonriendo,

–Por cierto no es mi novio- Y vi como se caía de espaldas al piso. Para luego levantarse con rapidez.

-¿Cómo que no es tu novio?- Me pregunto efusivamente.

-El es un amigo que conozco desde hace mucho tiempo- Dije mirando el rostro de asombrada que ponía.

-Entonces ¿Tiene novia?- Dijo cambiando su rostro.

-Pues no que yo sepa- Entonces su rostro se ilumino.- ¿Pero que acaso no estabas de novia con un tal Yuu?- Le pregunte ya que no era ni un mes que me lo había mencionado en una de nuestras conversaciones.

-Si.- la mire- Pero el esta de viaje así que puedo divertirme un poco ¿no?- Y me sonrió.- Ya no pongas esa cara que no es cierto a Yuu nadie lo supera.

Me reí un poco incomoda, por que cuando lo dijo había mostrado un puño y lo había levantado en alto, algunas personas nos estamos observando como si fuéramos locas.

-Bueno ya cambiando de tema- Dijo cuando llegamos a la avenida donde siempre nos separábamos para dirigirnos a nuestros hogares. -¿Cómo esta el pequeño Kyo?- Me miro con curiosidad.

-Muy bien, sabes hace poco se recupero del resfriado- le dije. Había faltado unos cinco días a la facultad por el. Su repentina enfermedad me había quitado muchas noches de sueño y aumento mi preocupación cuando la fiebre no quería bajar, finalmente el segundo día tome la decisión de llevarlo al hospital. Estuvo mucho tiempo en la habitación siendo revisado por el doctor. Me sentía tan frustrada, ya que su condición no quería mejorar.

- Me alegro mucho- Dijo ella y luego me miro en un instante de silencio. – Luego iré a visitarlos ¿si? – Me pregunto.

- Si no hay problema. – Nos despedimos tranquilamente.

Caminando lentamente hasta la guardería, una de las niñeras me recibió muy animada. Luego de de que me entregara a mi bebe, junto con sus cosas me dirigí hacia el departamento.

El sonar de mis zapatos al caminar me recordaba _las veces que me había levantado caminando de un lado a otro por la gran preocupación que sentía, los ojos me pesaban de cansancio por no haber dormido cuidando el sueño de mi pequeño y aun así no podía conciliarlo sin saber que el estaba bien._

_Los doctores no me daban ninguna certeza de que se recuperara y cuando ya sentía que no podía mas, hay sentada en el piso del pasillo del hospital, una sombra paso por mi lado, no la tome en cuenta._

_A los cinco minutos la misma sombra se detuvo a mi lado y se agacho aun lado mío susurrando –Tu pequeño ya se encuentra mejor- Me dijo al momento que se alejaba. _

_No vi por donde se había ido solo estaba consiente de lo que me había dicho. Entre a la habitación y al verlo por primera vez dormir tranquilamente desde que había empezado sus malestares me lleno de alegría. Fui corriendo a buscar al medico. El cual horas mas tarde me informo que Kyo ya no tenia ni rastro de la enfermedad, y que me lo podía llevar en cuanto quisiera._

Desde ese entonces el a estado tan tranquilo que no parece haber sufrido de ninguna enfermedad, y eso me pone muy feliz.

-¡Hauch!- Dije cuando sentí un dolor en mi abdomen producto del choque de mi carrito con la puerta del departamento.

Aunque debo de admitir que el sueño de esta mañana me tiene un poco distraída.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Kero Pov.**

Aun cuando le hablaba con ella parecía no escucharme. Y la verdad ya me estaba poniendo de malas…

Luego de haber terminado de cenar le pedí a Sakura que nos quedáramos un rato mas para poder hablar. Y aquí sentados en el sillón de la sala de estar le pregunte.

-Sakura te has estado comportado de manera ausente desde que llegaste ¿te sucede algo?- La vi mirar al frente. Pasan unos segundos mirando la pared y luego se dio vuelta y me miro.

-Kero ¿Hay alguna forma de que sueñe a una persona sin conocerla?- Le pregunte la verdad es que necesitaba saberlo-

-Pues si. Si se puede.- Que extraño Sakura no es de hacer esa clase de preguntas- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- su rostro se puso ausente de nuevo, lo cual me dio una idea de lo que podría ser- ¿Haz tenido algún sueño?

- Si- su rostro se mostro un poco sonrojado en las mejillas- He estado soñando con... – Se puso a relatarme todo lo sucedido en aquel sueño.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov. **

Cuando le termine de contar lo que había pasado en mi sueño, claro ocultando ciertas cosas, el miro con rostro serio el suelo con sus pequeños bracitos cruzados sentado en el sofá.

-Dices ¿que no lo conoces?- Asentí nunca lo había visto.

- ¿Recuerdas algo mas que tal vez el allá dicho? – Pregunto mi pequeño guardián.

-No, no me dijo nada mas – Luego lo pensé un poco mas rememorando _-Te estado buscando… Desde hace mucho…- _El menciono que me había estado buscando desde algún tiempo-

-Eso quiere decir que es muy posible que aquella persona te conozca a ti –

-Tal vez se… - No pude terminar puesto que como había sucedido en la mañana Kyo lloraba pidiendo un poco de atención –

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Kero Pov.**

La vi alejarse hacia la habitación. Suspire. El sueño de Sakura era muy extraño. Ninguno de los sueños que solía tener de pequeña se asemejaba a este. El Mago Clow nunca me había mencionado algo así. Aunque alguna vez menciono que existía un lugar que se encontraba entre el sueño y el subconsciente, donde las personas que entraban podían comunicarse entre si, solo si su deseo de verse era lo bastante fuerte. Pero no podía ser, Sakura dijo que no lo conocía.

Quizás Sakura ya conozca a esa persona y si no es así. Eso quiere decir que ella…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov. **

Nos encontrábamos en mi habitación, termine de arropar a Kyo en su cuna. Kero se encontraba sentado mirando la luna atreves de la ventana. Me senté en el borde la cama mirándolo.

-Kero – Lo llame- ¿Crees que ese sueño signifique algo?- Le pregunte.

-Si lo creo. – Mi espectadora me miro con curiosidad- Ya te había mencionado con anterioridad que algunos de los sueños que tu tienes suelen ser premoniciones. – Ella asintió. – Tal vez este, quiera transmitirte alguna cosa. Quizás en un futuro conozcas a esa persona.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kero yacía dormido en uno de los extremos de mi cama. Yo me encontraba sentada mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas.

-Si lo que dijo Kero es cierto.- Mire una estrella fugaz pasar- Algún día conoceré a esa persona.-Me acosté tapándome con la frazada- En algún momento lo veré. O…- Pensé mientras cerraba mis ojos levemente- Quizás en algún lugar yo…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora**.

¡Hola!

Disculpen por no haber podido actualizar….

Y Se que en el capitulo anterior había escrito que las actualizaciones iban a ser cada quince días pero tuve muchos problemas.

Primero me trabe justo a la mitad y no se me ocurría nada…

Segundo me encontraba en temporada de exámenes (de hecho me quedan tres mas) que no me dejan demasiado tiempo.

Tercero mis muy queridísimos compañeros (nótese el sarcasmo) me eligieron presidenta de su comisión y yo ni enterada, el mismo día que paso había faltado a clases.

Es un horror ya quiero ¡renunciar!

Pero bueno al fin estoy aquí con el capi….

Aquí dejo la contestación del review.

**Celina Sosa: **Nop. No es Eriol Hiraguizawa. Te la puse difícil he pero bueno en si es alguien muy parecido. Gracias por tus reviews ¡me gustan mucho!

**Notas del capi.**

Que cosas con los sueños ¿no? Y hablando de sueños ya es muy tarde y tengo tanto sueño que creo que me voy a dormir…

Pero antes de ir a hacerlo les dejo la incógnita del capitulo de hoy…

¿Quién es el hombre de los sueños de Sakura?

Espero lo sepan responder…

Y como compensación a mi retraso justificado, aquí les dejo una adelanto del próximo capitulo de **"Después de tanto tiempo".**

Nuevos sucesos propician el encuentro de viejos amigos. Rumores en la universidad hacen estragos en los recuerdos de nuestros protagonistas. Hay que tener cuidado con las personas con las que te cruzas o chocas. El siguiente capitulo ¿tendrá un efecto de alegría o de temor? ¿Siempre son buenos los reencuentros? ¿Qué tan difícil es la vida en la ciudad de Tokio? ¿Nunca creas todo lo que dicen? Todo es tas preguntas y mas se responderán en el siguiente capitulo, titulado **"¿Encuentros agradables?" **

Ya saben la actualización de esta historia esta a un clic.

Nos vemos… -o-

Bye-Bye.


	5. ¿Encuentros agradables?

**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que haré no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"**¿Encuentros agradables?"**

**Shaoran Pov.**

-Joven Shaoran sus papeles – Me entrego cordialmente el mayordomo de mi familia, Wei -¿Seguro que no prefiere que yo realice esos trámites? – el fiel Wei siempre tratando de ayudarme-

-No, necesito hacerlo yo mismo – El asintió su cabeza y antes de salir dejó los papeles en la mesa.

Observe la ciudad por el gran ventanal de mi habitación. Me sorprendí porque a pesar de ser una ciudad tan activa como Hong Kong, parecía tener más vida.

-Hace mucho que no venía- Y si que eran varios años de no venir. De eso ya hace... ¿Qué? Casi unos 10 años…

-"_Shaoran"_- Recuerdo esa voz melodiosa que pertenece a una niña de cabello castaño. Que significo mucho en mi niñez. Su forma de ser tan alegre y siempre preocupándose por los demás, me pregunto ¿que abra sido de ella?

-Sakura- La sola pronunciación de su nombre siempre me ha traído recuerdos de los mejores meses que pase en toda mi vida.

Ahora recuerdo que la chica que vi en el aeropuerto se parece mucho a ella, sus ojos eran prácticamente una copia exacta a los de Sakura.

El tocar de la puerta, anuncio a la persona tras de ella.

-Disculpe, Joven Shaoran su auto ya está listo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

-¡Achuu!- Estornude en medio de la calle, que extraño, ¿alguien estará hablando de mi?

-¡Miren a su izquierda y podrán ver la famosísima Torre de Tokyo!-Escuche a un hombre gritar al parecer es un maestro, puesto que se encuentra con varios niños con ropas escolares.

-La Torre de Tokyo tiene unos 333 metros de altura fue inaugurada hace mas de 50 años, y desde el mirador se puede ver el área de Kanto y si miran un poco mas podrán observar el monte Fuji- Aunque eso pareciera interesante los niños no escuchaban por que mostraban más interés por contemplar la Torre.

Suspire. La Torre de Tokyo y Tomoeda fueron los lugares donde se llevaron a cabo el asunto de la recolección de cartas y también su transformación de cartas Clow a cartas Sakura. Me doy cuenta de que fui muy afortunada al ser ayudada por Kero, Tomoyo, la Profesora Misuki, Yue, las cartas, mi hermano, Meiling y también por…

-Shaoran- Digo suavemente. A veces me pregunto ¿Cómo se encontrara él? ¿Seguirá viviendo en Hong Kong? De niños él era muy amable seguro que continua siendo así… Me dije sonriendo, seguí caminando hacia la universidad distraídamente.

_¿Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver?_

De pronto sentí que chocaba con una persona, caí al duro suelo, cuando abrí los ojos había un hombre de rostro pálido son unas extrañas ropas.

-Oye, ve por donde caminas- reclamo el hombre frente mío.

-Discúlpeme señor, no fue mi intención- Dije rápidamente. Mientras me incorporaba. Le tendí la mano él la tomo con un poco de rudeza, y cuando se hubo levantado la soltó con algo que sentí sería desprecio.

Cuando me miro a los ojos sentí un horrible escalofrió.

-Sigues siendo tan tontamente distraída- Susurro tan bajo que no logre escuchar lo que dijo. Y en un instante se alejo rápidamente.

Por un momento me pareció que me miraba como si ya me conociera.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Kaoru Pov.**

-¡Buenos días!- se oyó decir a alguien en medio de la concurrida universidad.

-Buenos días, Sakura- Salude a mi amiga mientras la veía caminar hacia su asiento justo alado del mío. – Que bueno que pudiste llegar a tiempo- Mire como sonreía nerviosamente. Y es que ella casi siempre llega tarde.

-Sí. – Esperamos en nuestros asientos a la aparición de nuestro profesor, pero pronto llego uno de nuestros compañeros a avisar a todos que el profesor no vendría y que tendríamos las dos primeras horas libres. –

-Porque siempre viene cuando uno no hace la tarea- Pronuncie en tono de reproche- Y cuando no la hago el viene, debe tener algo en contra mía-

-Jajaja tienes razón- Dijo Sakura- Kaoru ¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar un té a la cafetería?- Dijo mientras se levantaba.-Por supuesto- Caminamos por los pasillos del segundo piso platicando despreocupadamente, pero en cuanto empezábamos a bajar por las escaleras un chico, que también viene a la universidad pero que estudia administración hotelera, se paro en frente de nosotras.

-Buenos días, Aizawa, Sakura- Dijo mirando a Sakura de una forma que evidentemente era para ligarse a mi mejor amiga, la cual por ser tan distraída nunca se da cuenta lo que ocultan las intenciones de nuestro conocido.

-Hola, Kansaki ¿cómo has estado?- Pregunta mi amiga –

-Muy bien, ¿A dónde se dirigen?- Dijo el chico de ojos azul oscuro en frente nuestro.

Kansaki Matsui, es como ya dije anteriormente un estudiante universitario del área de administración, buen estudiante, bueno en deportes, se le da muy bien el basquetbol, de contextura alta, delgado, piel exageradamente bronceada cabello negro carbón corto. Sencillamente, y según las chicas de varios salones el sueño de cualquier chica, si como no, según mi propia experiencia, un tonto de cara linda, con un carácter de por demás superficial.

-A la cafetería y ¿tu?- Contesto mi querida acompañante, es decir la quiero mucho pero es tan ingenua que a veces me desespera. Por favor, que no se le ocurra venir con nosotras.

-Con ustedes, ¿Si me permiten? – Y como pude escuchar, de nuevo no tengo tanta suerte. Aunque…

-Pues veras…- Digo de forma cortante pero pronto soy interrumpida por la voz de Sakura.

-Nos encantaría, que vinieras- Ahora sí que debo pensar muy seriamente en elegir mejor a mis amigos. Mejor me voy adelantando.

-Gracias- Uno de mis acompañantes van bajando y yo me encamino hacia la cafetería. Escucho los pasos de Kansaki seguirme seguro a Sakura se le olvido algo pero ya ni modo luego nos alcanzara.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Me detengo un momento siento la presencia de alguien, aunque no puedo sentir de donde proviene. Observo a mí alrededor pero no encuentro a nadie.

Miro por la ventana y en ese mismo instante aparece un "BMW" de color verde oliva, entrar por el estacionamiento y deteniéndose en uno de los lugares libres, y quien lo diría justo al lado del Porsche negro con detalles en naranja brillante de Kansaki.

-¿Quién será el dueño de ese auto? Nunca lo había visto- Me pregunto, veo como la puerta se va abriendo y una cabellera castaña, que extrañamente se me hace conocida, asomándose por ella. Esa persona tiene la misma presencia de…

-Sakura- Escucho como me llaman. Quito la mirada de aquella persona para dirigirla hacia el ser que me llama- Vamos a la cafetería. Porque créeme que lo que menos quiero es hablar con Matsui- Dijo Kaoru mientras me tomaba la mano y me llevaba prácticamente arrastrando hacia la Cafetería.

Tal vez es mi imaginación, pero casi podría jurar que esa persona era Shaoran.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

Sakura no lo sabía pero aquel que era objeto de sus miradas la vio alejarse de aquel ventanal. Y él en ese momento tuvo el presentimiento de que ella era la niña de quien se había enamorado en sus tiempos de infancia. A pesar de no haber podido verle completamente el rostro. Esos ojos verdes de pureza y bondad los lleva grabados a fuego en su memoria pero el solo cree que fue un espejismo. Y ambos dejan sepultados aquellos viejos recuerdos, que aunque ellos no lo sepan harán estragos en los rincones más ocultos de sus memorias.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

**-**Disculpe pero podría hablar con el director- Dije en cuanto me hube acercado al escritorio de la secretaria, quien leía atentamente una revista-

-El director acaba de salir hace unos segundos- Me informo luego de unos segundos- Pero me dijo que no tardaría mucho en volver. Si gusta la puede esperar- Con sus manos señaló unas sillas que habían en el pasillo.

-Gracias. Pero iré a caminar un rato.- Me retiré

Caminé por los pasillos de aquella universidad, mirando los jardines con flores de todos los tipos y colores, en un sector solo había pastos donde algunos chicos se sentaban a descansar. Asientos de frio mármol a los lados del sendero. Arboles por cada rincón, con gente a sus pies leyendo textos, otros almorzando, platicas entre otros. Y casi en el centro rodeando uno de los cinco árboles de cerezo de la universidad, los cuatro edificios de cinco pisos cada uno, de un color blanco.

A mi parecer es una universidad común y corriente como cualquiera…

Me senté debajo de un árbol.

De las ocho que existían en Tokyo, y de las cuales se me habían hecho llegar sus fotografías en aquella carpeta, que a cualquiera aria pensar que serían para elegir… Pero…

""""**Flash Back"""""**

Llegamos al departamento. Wei ya se había encargado de arreglarlo todo para que estuviera listo para una larga estadía. El recuerdo de aquellos ojos verdes que transmiten esa gran calidez no abandona mi mente. Mientras acomodo mis pertenencias en el armario tocan la puerta de mi habitación.

-Pase- dije esperando ver qué era lo que necesitaba Wei.

-Joven Shaoran, Acaba de llegar una carta para usted- Dijo mostrándome en la mano el objeto, que tenía claramente el símbolo de la misma corona que tenia la carpeta que se fue entregada en el concilio.

La tome en mis manos pensando que serian más instrucciones sobre la misión, pero al abrirla me encontré con una carta con el escudo de una universidad, que decía:

-El señor Li, ha sido aceptado en la principal universidad de Tokyo…- Estaba indicado la profesión que elegí, en el año correcto… Continúe leyendo. – Por favor, hacerse presente en el establecimiento para entrega de planillas y horarios. Y comparación de los datos personales…- Pero acaso me está imponiendo que vaya a esa universidad… Un pequeño trozo de papel cayó al suelo, lo levante y en él se podía leer unas cuantas palabras:

_Buenas tardes Li. _

_Te ahorre el trabajo de la inscripción. No me lo agradezcas… El director y yo hablamos y quedo muy emocionado por tu ingreso..._

_Espero que te diviertas en este lugar. Yo descubrí cosas muy interesantes ahí. Que tal vez nos sirva de algo en un futuro. _

_Pr cierto deberás llevar unos papeles personales, "formalidades". _

_Realice una lectura de tu suerte y obtuve algo. Sería mejor que lo leas y vieras si puedes encontrar algo que te sirva… _

"_Bajo un día soleado, tantos arboles como solo un bosque puede tenerlos. Entonces a un ser creado a partir de la magia deberás seguir… Caminos de humanos creadores y suelos de verde color, puertas de los comienzos, cruza por donde la sabiduría recae, Velocidades grandes deberás alcanzar, ve por donde el instinto te diga, corre y sigue el sonido de quien es inocente, recae en tu especialidad y protege a quien no necesita ser protegido"_

_Esto es exactamente lo que encontré no falta ni una palabra ni oración que no sea correcta. Ya que se trata de tu suerte te la dejo para que estés prevenido…_

_Pr cierto uno de mis informantes descubrió que el enemigo tiene varios ayudantes. Por esta razón ten mucho cuidado._

_Y para ayudarte te mandare a un amigo mío…_

_Me dijo que lo conoces… Y que está ansioso por volverte a ver._

_Adiósin._

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

Prácticamente no me dejo elegir… Y no entiendo porque eligió esta universidad si es igual a todas las demás. Para colmo sigue sin decirme quien es. Tampoco me dijo quien es la persona que vendrá a ayudarme… Ya hace más de una semana que mando esa carta y no se ha vuelto a comunicar ni siquiera con los sub-jefes del Concilio.

Y aun no he logrado descifrar todo el mensaje. Estos días me lo he estado pensando muy bien y lo único que encontrado, y que es más que obvio, que me está indicando un acontecimiento. Ese mensaje…

_Bajo un día soleado_, podría ser hoy ya que el día desde mí llegada hasta ayer había estado nublado, pero hoy no...

_Tantos arboles como solo un bosque puede tenerlos,_ en Tokyo no hay muchos lugares así. Pensé serrando mis ojos tratando de concentrarme en todos los lugares de Tokyo que recorrí durante esta semana pero ninguno tenía los arboles suficientes como para ser un bosque, aunque, abrí mis ojos mire a mi alrededor, esta jardín podría ser el lugar del cual se habla en la lectura.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

-Este pastel esta delicioso- Dije luego de haber ingresado el pequeño trozo de pastel de fresa que había recibido hace unos minutos de mi querida amiga-¿No lo creen?- Y esas palabras habían salido de mi boca pero la verdad es que solo trataba de que el ambiente fuera menos tenso, pero mis acompañantes no hacían ni un poquito de esfuerzo para cambiarlo.

-Me alegra que te guste- Dijo Kaoru sin ningún tono que denotara felicidad-

-Si esta delicioso-Lo único bueno es que parece que Matsui si quiere amenizar la situación.- Me sorprende que puedas cocinar algo que sepa tan rico.

El rostro de mi amiga hubo un ligero sonrojo, que luego cambio a uno de total enfado. Temí en ese momento que pudiera decir algo, cuando ella está enojada dice cosas de las que luego se arrepiente, ya que suelen ser muy hirientes.

-Lo que tu…-Su frase quedo a medias, porque una compañera de clase se acerco.

-Chicos ¿No habrán visto por aquí a un chico guapísimo? – Dijo emocionada.

-Pues chicos hay muchos Any pero guapos ninguno- Oh oh creí que no diría nada pero ya lo hizo. Mire a mi amigos, seguro empezarían una de sus tantas peleítas que ya eran costumbre en la universidad.

-Any ¿Por qué le preguntas a ella? – Esto no me gusta cuando empiezan no hay quien los pare-Si con el novio que tiene se ve a leguas que esta ciega.

-Oigan…- No me querían escuchar.

-Mira quién habla señor me meto con cualquiera que se me ofrezca- Dijo apuntando hacia el rostro de Kansaki-

-Chicos…- No pude continuar hablando porque fui interrumpida.

-Por lo menos yo no ando con un estúpido que se cree la gran cosa, señorita Aizawa- Ahora sí que la furia de mi amiga se hizo presente en su rostro.

-La gran cosa, por favor si tu eres el tipo más superficial del universo, que solo piensa en si mismo.- En ese momento la mano de Any me saco de entre ellos dos.

-Si espero a que terminen de pelear me haré vieja- Dijo apenas me soltó.

-Tienes toda la razón-

-Dime- Tomo mis manos con las suyas y con ojos de estrellas, me miro como lo hace Tomoyo cuando quiere pedirme algo- ¿Lo viste sí o no? –

-¿A quién te refieres?- Le pregunte.

-Al lindo chico alto de cabello castaño- _Cabello castaño_ pensé. Hay varios chicos con ese color de pelo.

-¿Podrías decirme algo más sobre él?- La vi tomar una gran bocanada de aire.

-Lindo, guapo, alto, cabellos rebeldes, color castaño oscuro, piel ligeramente bronceada- No sé porque pero cada vez que decía una descripción, me sonaba conocido, como si lo hubiera visto, pero por más que trataba no lograba ubicarlo-Con un cuerpo buenísimo y que mas… que mas… - se quedo pensando por un momento. Momento que yo aproveche para pensar en la descripción de aquel chico, y de pronto, en mi mente apareció la imagen de aquel chico, que estaba en el estacionamiento...- ¡A sí! De ojos color ámbar-

Y en ese instante tuve el mismo presentimiento de que esa persona podría ser… - Shaoran - Dije sin darme cuenta. Pero quien si se dio cuenta fue Any, quien me miro maliciosamente.

-¿Lo conoces? – Me pregunto tan efusivamente que por un momento creí que esa pregunta había sido producida por mi mente. – Dime si ¿lo conoces?- No, no debe ser el. Seguro que en estos instantes esta en Hong Kong. –Me vas a decir si lo conoces ¿sí o no?

-No lo conozco- Dije.

-No te creo-Dijo ella. Pero luego vi como sus amigas se acercaban y le decían.

-Any lo encontramos-Y el rostro de la mencionada se ilumino.

-¿Dónde está?- Dijo ella rápidamente.

-Acaba de entrar a la oficina del Director - Y todas corrieron hacia allá.

Pero en mi mente, solo podía pensar en los leves parecidos que tenía aquel chico con Shaoran.

-Es un tonto- escuche decir cerca mío. Al voltearme vi a Kaoru dirigiéndose hacia mí con su bolso en hombro y la mía en el otro- Ten Sakura- Dijo pasándome mi bolso, la mire parecía enfadad aun.- El director pidió que se retiraran todos- Y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de entrada. La seguí hasta salir por completo de la universidad.

-Vamos al centro comercial un rato ¿sí?- me dijo caminando por las calles de la ciudad.

-Sí, aun falta mucho para que tenga que ir a buscar a Kyo- Dije mirando mi reloj.

_Ojos ámbar, cabello castaño. _Las palabras de Any se repetían en mi mente. Tan rápido como un flash de cámara fotográfica, la imagen de un niño hechicero de ropas verdes se hizo presente en mis recuerdos, aun así el debe estar en Hong Kong. Si él no tiene nada que hacer aquí no tendría porque estar en la ciudad y mucho menos en la universidad. Me dije a mi misma.

Pero aun así en mi interior quedo la duda de que tal vez si fuera él.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal** **Pov.**

-Vaya, Tokyo no cambio nada- El hombre de tez pálida veía, desde su auto color azul, a la bella y populosa ciudad. Detuvo su auto en un semáforo.

-Tienes toda la razón- La morena que lo acompañaba, la miraba atreves de la ventana, buscando.

El pequeño que los acompañaba se mantenía oculto por el vidrio medianamente polarizado.

-Me sorprendió mucho que esté cumpliendo tan rápido con el pedido- Dijo con su voz chillona- Normalmente hace varias escalas en otras ciudades-

-Tienes razón- Lo secundo la mujer mientras miraba al conductor que en ese momento tenía una sonrisa muy leve en el rostro- Pero me entere de que la persona, que le dio la misión es un viejo amigo-En ese momento la sonrisa del hombre de ojos azules se agrando-Esa es la razón ¿No es así Eriol?

-En parte, Nakuru- El joven hombre de 22 años continúo su camino por las calles de Tokyo.

El silencio siguió al avance de la ciudad, hasta que alguien grito apenas al ingresar en el centro comercial de la ciudad.

-¡Detente Eriol!- Y antes que él pudiera acatar esas órdenes ella ya había salido por la puerta.

-¿Habrá encontrado al hechicero?- Pregunto Spinel, tan pronto observo que la morena se alejaba efusivamente.

-No lo creo, lo mejor será que me estacione- Tal como ella me dijo pensó el ojiazul- Luego buscaremos a Nakuru.

-Nos va a tomar mucho tiempo…- Suspiro con cansancio al ver que su compañera se adentraba en una de las miles de tiendas que hay en el centro comercial-

El conductor asintió y con la misma sonrisa que tenía cuando mencionaron a su antigua amistad siguió su recorrido hacia un estacionamiento en particular…

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Kaoru y Sakura habían estado conversando en una cafetería cuando la pelinegra recibió una llamada. Luego se despidió de alegando que tenía que hacer algo.

Sakura se encontró caminando sola mientras veía las tiendas del centro comercial.

-¡Qué lindo!- Dijo ella en cuanto llegó a una tienda de animalitos, donde había un encantador cachorrito. En ese momento un ser de color violeta pastel se vio en el reflejo del ventanal de la tienda.

**Sakura Pov**.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Dije en cuanto note a aquel ser. – Se parece a Kero- Pensé al mirarlo. -¿De quién es esa magia? Es como si me llamará. El pequeño ser, de color rosa pastel, volaba a toda velocidad y yo trataba de darle alcance, corriendo lo mas que podía.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

Recién acababa de salir de la oficina del director arreglando todo para que, mañana mismo comenzara a venir a la universidad como un alumno más.

Cuando di la vuelta en una de las esquinas me encontré con un grupo de chicas.

-Hola.- Dijo la de cabello rubio.

-¿Estudias aquí?-Pregunto una mientras enrollaba un dedo en uno de sus mechones de cabello gris.

-Nunca te habíamos visto-La de cabello oscuro hablo.

-¿Tienes novia?- Esta chica que era más alta que las demás, se acercaba lentamente a mi rostro. En ese momento me aleje rápidamente.

-Disculpen pero tengo que irme- Dije rápidamente. Avance varios metros caminando velozmente, pero al pasar por el centro de la universidad, pude percatarme de la presencia de aquellas chicas siguiéndome.

-Mi nombre es Anyuu Miwa, pero puedes decirme Any- La chica más alta se había presentado mientras se abrazaba de mi brazo derecho.- ¿Qué tal si damos un paseo?- Estiraba de mi brazo ligeramente.

Me solté, con un poco de brusquedad, de su agarre.

-Tengo cosas que hacer- Corrí rápidamente. Me escondí detrás de uno de los callejones afirmándome en la pared las vi pasar. Estas cosas eran muy comunes en Hong Kong, pero no creí que aquí también me pasará lo mismo.

Antes de que pudiera salir, escuche unas voces pero estas eran de chicos.

-¿Vieron a Kansaki?- Pregunto uno, de tez bronceada.

-Pues se fue detrás esa aniñada chica de ojos verdes- Respondió el más pequeño del grupo.

-Aniñada pero con un rostro que ni te digo- Su mirada la noté lasciva, tanto que me dio asco verla.- Pero podría haberse buscado una mejor-

-Yo no lo creo, aquí la mayoría de las chicas guapas son tan fáciles, que hasta aburren- Comento el más alto.

-¿Así y que tiene ella para que tu pienses de esa forma?- Pregunto uno.

-Pues, para empezar.- Comenzó a decir el chico- Es delgada, tiene todo en su lugar, es guapa sin ser espectacular, cabello castaño claro como el oro, es dulce con todas las personas, es muy buena en deportes, siempre se preocupa por todos los que la rodean. Siempre toma en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás- A cada palabra que salió de la boca de aquel sujeto la imagen de la chica se le hacía conocida, mas él no sabía la razón de ello.

Los chicos empezaron a alejarse, el sonido de sus voces burlándose del chico, por saber tanto de la chica, se hizo más bajo.

-¿Por qué me suena conocida?- Me dije pensativamente mientras me volvía a dirigir al lugar de donde había estado antes de que el director me mandara a llamar.- _Cabello castaño claro, dulce, buena en deportes. "Se preocupa por todos los que la rodean, siempre tomando en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás" _Esas palabras se me hacían muy conocidas, ¿Quién las había dicho? Pensé.

-Tienes muchas habilidades de las que yo carezco-Dije, con los ojos cerrados y entonces recordé que había sido yo quien pronunciara tales palabras hacia una niña de ojos verdes hace ya varios años. "Ojos verdes" El más pequeño de aquel grupo había dicho lo mismo, que se trataba de de una "chica de ojos verdes". ¿Podría ser que fuera ella?

Y al abrir mis ojos encontré a una criatura que me miraba curiosamente, y cuando la trate de tocar salió volando a toda velocidad.

"_Entonces a un ser creado a partir de la magia deberás seguir" _La lectura de suerte, me dije. Y comencé a perseguir a aquel ser.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**__

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Nakuru?- Escuche decir a Spinel desde el bolso que llevaba.

Llevábamos más de media hora tratando de encontrarla, pero aun no teníamos resultados.

-No la siento lejos de aquí.-Dije al concentrarme en su presencia. –

-Sientes esas presencias, Eriol- Dijo Spinel.

-Sí, me resultan bastante familiares-Dije contestando a su evidente afirmación - No pensé que tan pronto me los encontraría.-

-Ellos son las personas a quienes nos mandaron a buscar, ¿No es así?- Pregunto mi acompañante.

-Así es, Spinel. Pero aun falta para qué ambos lleguen hasta aquí.-

-¿Los esperamos?-

-No. Todo debe suceder tal y como fue planeado-Dije sonriendo, después de todo ambos nos parecemos mucho.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

Shaoran corría con todas sus fuerzas tratando de dar alcance al pequeño ser. Pero parecía que a cada paso que Shaoran daba, cada vez más cerca de la criatura, ella aumentaba considerablemente su velocidad.

-¡Va cada vez más rápido!- Pensó el hechicero que por más que lo intentaba no podía alcanzar a su objetivo.- La biblioteca- Aquel ser había entrado a la biblioteca. Y cuando Shaoran creía que lo atraparía. El pequeño ser sale volando por la ventana, y en un rápido pensamiento, Shaoran salta, por la misma ventana. Y aterrizando cual gato salvaje.

El salto le valió un perfecto atajo hacia el estacionamiento, Y en la entrada de este vio como la pequeña criatura, se perdía de su vista a una velocidad por demás impresionante. Y no teniendo demasiado tiempo libre para pensarlo sube y enciende su auto y comienza a seguir la presencia de aquel ser.

-Lo encontré-El perseguido flotaba en medio de la ruta justo en el instante en que Shaoran viraba en una de las esquinas, y entonces continuando la persecución. En esos momentos las calles estaban extrañamente solitarias, mas eso no impidió que en un sector de la ciudad hubiera un embotellamiento.

-No podre seguir así- Dijo el hechicero que al darse cuenta que con el auto móvil no podría avanzar, lo estaciono en un lugar libre, y bajo rápidamente. La criatura flotaba tranquilamente sin un dejo de cansancio, Shaoran lo notó entonces, la curiosa criatura siempre lo esperaba.

-¿Qué es lo que buscas? – Le grito Shaoran, mas el ser solo sonrió con su fina boca, y continúo su carrera.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Siguió con su interrogatorio.

-Dañar lo que el corazón pide en secreto- Fueron las palabras del ser, Shaoran no lo comprendió bien mas la sola palabra "Dañar" que ingreso por su cerebro le helo la sangre. Su corazón que ya agitado por haber estado corriendo ese día, sintió un inexplicable dolor. Y cuando quiso saber de quien hablaba, la criatura ya no estaba.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Por qué nos detenemos?- Pregunto el guardián del sol, Spinel.

-Dentro de poco lo veras.- Fue lo único que dijo la reencarnación de Clow.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

No había lugar en el centro comercial que no hubiera sido recorrido por Sakura más de tres veces, los rasgos del cansancio ya eran más que evidentes. Pero la sola sensación de que debía seguirlo la llenaba de la suficiente energía para continuar.

La castaña llego a un lugar poco concurrido, ella solo estaba concentrada en seguir a la criatura.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shaoran, quien al ya no ver al ser mágico, se sintió desorientado pero cuando iba a volver en búsqueda de su auto, vio a la misma criatura, siendo perseguida por una mujer de pelo castaño, que la reconoció como la mujer del aeropuerto. Se pregunto ¿Por qué ella podía verla? Ya que las demás personas con las que había chocado, no se habían percatado del ser.

El instinto del hechicero se despertó, y sintió la necesidad de seguir con la agotadora persecución.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Las presencias están muy cerca, Eriol- Dijo Nakuru. Apareciendo de improviso.

-Justo como lo predijo- Nakuru lo miro por donde se sentía que las presencias se acercaban, mas el hechicero solo cerraba los ojos esperando.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura, sin saberlo era seguida por Shaoran ambos perseguían a la criatura. Shaoran aun con cuatro metros de distancia de la castaña.

Entonces la criatura sonrió al momento justo que doblaba en una esquina. Sakura dio la vuelta pero…

-Haaa!- Se escucho un grito. Que despertó el deseo de protección del castaño.

Apenas dio la vuelta, Shaoran, en un rápido movimiento puso a lado de Sakura, pero lo que vio lo dejo impactado.

-Buenos Días. Li- Dijo la morena que abrasaba efusivamente a Sakura, quien aun no despertaba de la sorpresa.

-Tiempo sin vernos- Dijo el peli-azul. Sonriendo misteriosamente.

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto Shaoran, aun sin reconocer a la reencarnación de Clow.

-La energía mágica de Eriol debería bastarle- Dijo Spinel sacando su pequeña cabeza por la abertura de la cartera de Nakuru.

-¿Spinel sun?-Dijo Shaoran sin creérselo.

Sakura también escucho a Spinel, y entonces se dio cuenta, ambos Shaoran y Sakura dirigieron su mirada hacia el oji-azul.

-¡Eriol!- Dijeron los dos castaños.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora:**

¡Konichiwa!

Sé que pensaran que no tengo perdón pero para todo hay una justificación.

Mi querida computadora se fue en busca de otro jefe, disque yo no la sabia tratar muy bien. -_-

Y cuando se fue me sentí un poco triste por haberme separado de ella, pero mis queridísimos progenitores me compraron recientemente una nueva y estaba tan feliz que la quise estrenar subiendo el capitulo, pero como toda mudanza, de archivos, Siempre se pierde algo. Y lo que se perdió fue justamente el capítulo, y ya lo había terminado TT_TT Pero lo pude superar, me tarde en volver a reescribirlo. Y he aquí el capi.

Aquí dejo las contestaciones de sus reviews:

**Celina Sosa: **Me encanta intrigar ¿se nota? XD Por esta razón no te responderé aun las preguntas que me haces… Dejare un pequeño regalo al final. Me alegra que estés pendiente de la actualización.

**Sasha Kinoli: **Gracias por lo de lindo. Y si te perdonaré por no dejar review, por ahora. XD. Jajaja. ¡Si te deje sorprendida! A mí me encantan los ojos azules. No te preocupes que dentro en adelante ella sabrá quien es la persona del sueño. Ya se reencontraron pero aun no saben quienes son en realidad. Aquí tienes la actualización perdón por no actualizar. Espero pronto puedas volver a fanfiction.

**Notas del capi:**

Los reencuentros de nuestros queridos protagonistas, por fin va a suceder en el siguiente capítulo. Causo muchas preguntas el pequeño bebe de Sakura ¿no?

Y como siempre Les dejo la incógnita de hoy.

¿De quién es la linda criaturita de color rosa pastel?

Una pista, ya ha aparecido en otros capítulos de este fic.

Y aquí un pequeñísimo adelanto del próximo capítulo, titulado **¡Sorpresas inesperadas!:**

En los reencuentros siempre se esperan conversaciones amenas sobre la vida que se ha llevado, pero las noticias de ciertos sucesos, impactaran a nuestros protagonistas. Y que a más de uno le hará dudar sobre sus sentimientos. El bebe de Sakura será más que inoportuno.

Las reacciones de nuestros protagonistas causarán sonrisas en diferentes personas. Todo esto y más en **¡Sucesos inesperados!**

Ya saben la actualización esta a un clic…

Bye-Bye


	6. ¡Sorpresas inesperadas!

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que haré no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"**¡Sorpresas inesperadas!"**

**-**Todo salió tal como lo planeo- Informo el hombre vestido completamente de negro. Atreves de un pequeño audífono. Observando a sus pies a un grupo de personas.

-Bien hecho. – Dijo la otra persona. Desde un lugar muy alejado de la ciudad de Tokyo.

-Su te de jazmines está listo- Dijo una mujer vestida de sirvienta ingresando en el estudio de esa casa, estilo occidental de cuatro pisos.

- Gracias Fernanda- Dijo la persona de tez blanca.

-Su tiramizu- Dijo un hombre de tez pálida, de cabellos cortos de color azul grisáceo, de delgada contextura.

La persona sentada en su gran sillón de terciopelo probo el dulce que le ofrecían. Con una sonrisa en el rostro- Esta delicioso Armando-

-Me alegra que le guste-Le respondió el hermano gemelo de Fernanda.

-Servando. Dime ¿Qué está sucediendo?-

-No prefiere ¿que se lo muestre?- Dijo el hombre que aun desde su posición en un edificio podía escuchar al grupo de personas mágicas que se encontraba a quince pisos hacia abajo de donde él estaba.

-Por favor- En ese momento apareció una pantalla gigante en donde se veía a Sakura, Shaoran y a Eriol y sus creaciones.

-Se ve muy divertido- Dijo el ser humano.

-¿Desea estar ahí?- Pronuncio Armando con suavidad mientras se reverenciaba.

-Si- Dijo comiendo un trozo del tiramizu. Pero antes de meter el segundo trozo en su boca – Pero aun no es el momento – Y deslizo de elegantemente el delicioso postre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡Eriol!- Dijeron los dos castaños.

-¿Cómo están?- Dijo el oji-azul.

Si el es Eriol. Pensaba la castaña, eso quiere decir que ella es- ¿Akizuki?-

-¡Si soy yo! – Dijo Nakuru. Soltando a Sakura y parándose alado de Eriol.

-¿Eriol?- Dijo Sakura y el mencionado la miro y solo le sonrió alegremente.

-¿Cómo has estado?- Le dijo Eriol tendiéndole la mano, para ayudarle a levantarse.

-B-bien – Sakura tomo la mano que le ofrecían. Shaoran los miraba atentamente, a él porque no entendía que es lo que hacia Eriol en Japón, y a ella porque parecía conocer a la reencarnación de Clow.

-Me alegra que nos encontremos de nuevo-Dijo Eriol soltando la mano de Sakura- Con los dos-

Shaoran se preguntaba de donde se conocerían ellos además de saber si Eriol tenía algo que ver con aquel extraño ser y entonces miro a Eriol con toda la intención de hablarle.

-¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- Interrogo a Eriol.- Esa criatura… ¿Tu la mandaste?- Dijo de manera acusadora.

Sakura miro a ambos hombres, pero su mirada se detuvo en el de mirada fija ámbar quien tenía un singular seño fruncido en su rostro. El estuvo hoy en mi escuela ¿Cómo es que conoce a Eriol? Y ¿Qué era lo que hacía en mi escuela? Se dijo así misma.

En ese pequeño lugar donde antes no había nadie más que ellos empezaron a aparecer personas y el oji-azul al percatarse de ello dejo sin respuesta la pregunta de él castaño.

-Será mejor que hablemos en otro lado- dijo con su característica forma de ser.

Shaoran también noto que no era un lugar adecuado para hablar. Está bien- Dijo el concordando con Eriol - ¿A dónde vamos?- Shaoran miraba por todos los alrededores buscando un lugar adecuado.

-Mi departamento está a unas cuantas cuadras de aquí- Dijo Sakura al cabo de unos segundos- Podemos hablar ahí. Si quieren-

Los dos hombres y los dos seres que estaban con ellos la miraron. Sabiendo que tenían que hablar de algunas cosas decidieron que irían a la casa de la castaña.

-Es lo mejor- Pronuncio Eriol- ¿Dónde es?- le pregunto a Sakura.

-Está en la calle Koy en los departamentos Crown silver – dijo ella.

-¿Sabes donde esta?- Le pregunto Eriol al hechicero chino.

-Si.- Dijo Shaoran mirando como la reencarnación de Clow se llevaba a la joven desconocida y los demás lo seguían.

-Vamos en mi auto- Dijo Eriol encaminándose hacia el estacionamiento pero al llegar Shaoran habló.

-Yo voy por mi auto, los alcanzo luego- Los demás asintieron.

Eriol se adelanto buscando su auto. Sakura se quedo mirando a Shaoran quien de espaldas se alejaba rápidamente. Por un momento le pareció ver la imagen de Shaoran de niño. Y la duda se mantenía en su cabeza será que ese hombre ¿Es Shaoran?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Se están alejando-Informo Servando aun desde su posición mirando a sus objetivos que en ese momento se separaban

-Fernanda ¿puedes llevarte los platos?- Dijo luego de haber terminado con su exquisito aperitivo.

-Sí. Por supuesto- Fernanda acato la orden eficientemente. Retirándose de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

-Armando la pluma por favor- Dijo la persona sentada en el sillón quien sostenía en sus manos un libro de portada negra con la corona plateada impresa en cada una de sus hojas. Armando le pasó el objeto y de inmediato abrió el libro por una página en especial, donde empezó a escribir con su letra hermosamente prolija.

-Los autos se alejan- Dice el hombre detrás del audífono -¿Desea que los siga o prefiere que vaya directo al punto B?- Pregunto Servando.

Lo pensó unos segundos cuando al final decidió ordenarle su siguiente movimiento.

-Ve al punto B- Y así desapareció en rápidamente sin dejar rastro alguno de su presencia en ese lugar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

Camino por el estacionamiento, sintiendo una mirada sobre él y creyendo que era su imaginación continuó su corto camino saliendo de ese lugar.

Desde que se había alejado de los demás, muchas dudas empezaron a rondar por su cabeza desde la aparición de esa extraña criatura hasta el sorpresivo encuentro con Eriol.

Saliendo hacia las calles que en esos momentos volvía a tener millones de personas sobre sus veredas. Llego hasta donde se encontraba su auto, que había dejado minutos atrás extrañamente muy cerca de aquel estacionamiento de donde aun no veía salir a Eriol ni a la joven desconocida.

En cuanto subió al auto lo encendió y empezó a dirigirse hacia el departamento de aquella chica de ojos verdes que había reconocido como la mujer del aeropuerto y también como la persona que había visto en una de las ventanas de la universidad razón por la cual le atribuía ese extraño sentimiento que le hacía pensar que ya la conocía pero aun así desconocía totalmente su nombre.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

Eriol, Nakuru y Spinel presenciaban el estado silencioso en el que se había mantenido Sakura. Luego del corto encuentro que había tenido con el joven hechicero chino.

Eriol se dio cuenta que algo ponía nerviosa a Sakura tal vez ella aun no ha podido reconocer a su ex compañero de recolección de cartas pensó de manera suspicaz.

Sentada en el asiento del copiloto Sakura sentía la necesidad de saber si el castaño con el que se había encontrado ya dos veces ese día se trataba o no Shaoran Li el joven que había conocido durante su infancia.

-Shaoran no ha cambiado mucho ¿no Sakura? – Dijo el conduciendo el auto tranquilamente, esperando ver la reacción que pondría la oji-verde.

La mencionada abrió enormemente los ojos, no creyendo lo que escucho pero al ver el rostro de su amigo se dio cuenta de que el no mentía y más aun de que no se trataba de su imaginación la cual había jugado mucho con ella unos mese luego de que el castaño, a sus 13 años, hubiera abandonado las tierras Japonesas.

-Quieres decir… Que… El es… El es… ¿Shaoran?- Dijo mirándolo como si su respuesta fuera la más grandiosa melodía que podría haber escuchado en su vida. Aunque desde años ella creía que el sentimiento tan especial que alguna vez tuvo por el castaño no era más que un bello recuerdo en su memoria que ya nunca más volvería.

-Si es el.- El rostro de Sakura era la imagen perfecta entre el asombro y la alegría. Cosa que hizo mucha gracia a Eriol cuando la miro de reojo. -

-¿Cómo puede ser que el este aquí?- Pensaba la joven. El sentimiento de alegría que sentía en ese momento Sakura era más que inmenso eso lo tenía muy claro lo que no lo tenía era porque si era por volver a ver a sus amigos de nuevo o porque aun sintiera algo por el castaño.

-Parece que te sorprende mucho nuestro repentino encuentro- Dijo Eriol-

-Sí la verdad no me imagine volverlos a ver- Dijo con sinceridad - Eriol disculpa pero ¿tú tienes algo que ver con todo esto?- Sakura miraba el rostro del peli-azul tratando de descifrar los pensamientos que el guardaba.

-No- Le dijo parándose en un semáforo en rojo-No fui yo-

Sakura al mirarlo al rostro vio que decía la verdad y entonces una pregunta involuntaria surgió en su cabeza ¿podría ser que alguien más lo hubiera hecho?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

Si esta vez no soy yo quien está moviendo los hilos del destino. Pero tampoco es la persona quien me envió a buscar a Sakura y Shaoran.

""""**Flash Back"""""**

-Buenas tardes Eriol Hiraguizawa- Escuche apenas ingrese en mi sala de estar. Vi a mi acompañante acercarse lentamente hasta estar a unos pasos cerca de mí.

-Buenas tardes.- Dije saludándole cordialmente-¿En dónde te has metido?- Le pregunte mientras ambos nos sentábamos en el sillón de la habitación- Te llame por teléfono y me dijeron que habías salido sin decirle nada a nadie por cuatro meses y que prácticamente te daban por uno más de esas personas que desaparecen por escaparse con sus amores…-

-Ya sabes de vez en cuando uno se tiene que salir de la rutina. Y conocer lugares, ver gente nueva, tantas cosas que hay en esta vida que puedes descubrir y que son realmente interesantes cuando las descubres - Su rostro y sus palabras me hicieron pensar en una sola palabra que podría ser la respuesta a mi pregunta - Y no, no me fui con un amorío.

-Viajaste.- Sonríe abiertamente al verse descubierto en su pequeña escapatoria, la cual era siempre la misma repuesta a sus desapariciones

-Algo así.- Dijo algo misteriosa- Pero esa no es la razón por la que estoy aquí- Me miro con mucha atención –

-¿A no?- Le pregunte curioso de su respuesta-¿Y Entonces?-

-Dime… ¿Tienes algo que hacer?- Pregunto con un rostro aparentemente esperanzado.

-No. ¿Por?- En ese momento la persona frente mía tenía una sonrisa que era de oreja a oreja -

-Necesito que me hagas un pequeñísimo favor- Dijo mostrando con dos de sus dedos un minúsculo tamaño.- ¿Qué dices?

-Pues…- Dije con algo de duda.

-¿Si?- Dijo viéndome fijamente.

-Aunque diga que no. Sé qué conseguirás de alguna forma que lo haga ¿no es así?- Su rostro de completa inocencia seguido por una suave y apenas audible risilla que hacia me dijeron que tal como dije pasaría a ser cualquier cosa para que realizara sus deseos.

-Qué tal si pasamos a la parte en que te digo que tienes que hacer- Y si ni yo perdería mí tiempo en una guerra que ya sabía la tenia perdida.

- Bien. ¿Qué necesitas?-

- Es necesario que busques a unos hechiceros- Me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Y en que parte de la ciudad los busco?- le dije.

-Pues lo que pasa es que se encuentran en Tokyo en estos instantes-

- En Tokyo- Parpadee rápidamente y ella reafirmo con su cabeza- Esta bien. – Dije con resignación tendré que abandonar Inglaterra pensaba -¿Tienes algo con que los pueda reconocer?

-Aquí tienes- Dijo mi interlocutor sacando de su bolsillo unos pequeños papeles- Ellos son las personas que quiero que busques.

-Vaya las vueltas que da la vida- Dije al ver a los dos jóvenes castaños que salían en las fotografías.

-¿Los conoces?-Me pregunto.

-Si cuando éramos niños fuimos a la misma primaria- Dije con una sonrisa al recordar aquellos tiempos

-Ya veo- Dijo como si eso no le interesara verdaderamente pero en realidad es que ambos sabíamos que eso no era cierto.- Te debiste haber divertido bastante ¿no es así Eriol?- Dijo mirándome con complicidad.

-Por supuesto- los dos sabíamos que ese era mi pasatiempo preferido- Siempre te diviertes cuando encuentras un nuevo pasatiempo ¿No lo crees así? –

- Sabes perfectamente sí.- Somos mucho más que parecidos pensaba cada uno mirando el rostro del otro. Yo y mi interlocutor sonreímos recordando en nuestras mentes viejos tiempos que compartimos alguna vez-

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

Al comenzar de nuevo con la marcha del auto y echarle una última mirada a Sakura quien en algún momento se había quedado con un rostro verdaderamente serio cosa que no me gusto siempre que recuerdo a Sakura es con esa sonrisa con la que alegraba a todos los que la veían.

-Sabes los extrañe mucho- dijo ella de pronto mirando hacia los asientos traseros.

-¡Hay Sakurita nosotros también te extrañamos! – Dijo Nakuru.

-¿Cuándo llegaron de Tokyo?- Dijo Sakura con su acostumbrada sonrisa- ¿O es que han estado viviendo aquí? –

-Llegamos de Inglaterra hace apenas unas horas y luego estuvimos paseando por el centro- Acuche decir a Nakuru.

-Vaya- Dijo ella - Es aquí-

Luego de estacionar en un lugar libre bajamos del auto y cuando mire el hermoso hotel me quede sorprendido, era un lugar verdaderamente exquisito con varios pisos de altura.

-Hay viene Li- Pronuncio muy fuertemente. Y nosotros miramos por la calle justamente hacia donde veía a un auto acercarse. Un pensamiento surgió en mi mente, que me causo mucha gracia ya que lo más probable es que fuera cierto.

-Seguramente Shaoran aun no sabe quién es la chica oji-verde que nos acompañaba- pensaba en mi mente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Ya me encuentro en el punto B- Informo servicialmente Servando. Mirando atreves del gran ventanal que había en el piso 10 de ese magnífico Hotel.

-¿Instalaste el equipo?-Dijo con un tono de aburrimiento mirando el techo de su lujosa sala que solo conseguía aumentar más aun su desesperación por ver a aquellos tres magos.

-Si.- Servando se encontraba en un lugar poco visible donde estaba seguro podría llevar a cabo las órdenes que se le habían dado.- Acaban de llegar – dijo el mirando como llegaban Sakura, Eriol y sus criaturas en el auto de este.

-Muy bien.- dijo y dejo de mirar el techo y enfoco su vista en la pantalla gigante frete de ella. -Empieza a grabar.-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Luego de haber ingresado todos al hotel, subimos al ascensor que nos llevaría hacia el piso que yo ocupaba con Kyo y Kero.

-¡Es cierto!- Pensé mirando mi reloj y dándome cuenta de que ya era hora de recoger a mi pequeño. -¿Y ahora qué hago? Yukito está trabajando y no puedo molestarlo. Tendré que ir a recogerlo yo.

Escuche a mi celular sonar y vibrar en mi bolsillo. Y cuando lo tome entre mis manos para atenderlo.

-¿Hola?- Dije luego de tocar el botón para atender la llamada.

-Hola Sakura. Soy Tomoyo- Escuche a mi querida prima del otro lado de la línea.

-Ha hola Tomoyo- Dije y pude sentir las miradas de todos. –no no voy a poder ir… ¡No como dices eso! Bueno si… Pero… y el… ¿Lo recogerás?... Gracias… ¡Nos vemos!

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y todos caminamos hasta llegar al departamento que me pertenecía desde hace unos años.

-Pasen- Dije luego de haber abierto la puerta. Los lleve hasta la sala de estar.

-Siéntense por favor.- Dijo ella. - Enseguida les traigo un poco de Te-

-No te molestes- Le dijo Eriol tratando de no causar muchas molestias a la dulce castaña que era su anfitriona.

-No es molestia- Dije restándole importancia – Enseguida regreso-

Me marche rápidamente porque la verdad desde que me había enterado de que el joven castaño era nada más y nada menos que el niño del que me había enamorado años antes me sentía un poco nerviosa y tener su mirada sobre mi todo el tiempo no lograba disminuir mi estado de nerviosismo.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

-Eriol yo me voy- Dijo Nakuru tomando el bolso donde aun se encontraba el Spinel, y caminando hacia afuera – Acaba de llegar el camión de mudanzas y necesitan acomodar todas las cosas. A sí que…- Abrió la puerta – Nos vemos, me despiden de Sakura- ella salió rápidamente dejándonos solos a mí y a un Shaoran que observaba atentamente la puerta por donde se había marchado segundos antes nuestra antigua amiga.

-Se ha vuelto una chica muy linda. ¿No lo crees? – Y mi acompañante pareció despertar un poco de su trance.

-¿A quién te refieres? – Dijo él con el rostro levemente ruborizado.

- Pues quien más que nuestra querida Sakura – Su rostro sorprendido era tan o más cómico que el que puso Sakura cuando se entero de la identidad del castaño.

-¿Sakura Kinomoto?- Dijo el mirándome seriamente, yo solo asentí.

-Aquí tienen- Llego diciendo la oji-verde, en sus manos llevaba una bandeja con platos y tazas. Caminando cuidadosamente tratando de no tirar nada en el trayecto, se acerco hasta la pequeña mesa y comenzó a servir té. Shaoran aun se mantenía en silencio y con la mirada fija en la castaña.

-¿Dónde están Akizuki y Spinel?- pregunto sentándose en uno de los sillones.

-Fueron arreglar unas cosas de la mudanza- Dije distraídamente tomando un poco del te que nos había traído.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov. **

Me sentía un poco extraño luego de haberme enterado quien era la oji-verde. Debo decir que aunque tenía presentimientos de quien era ella en verdad me sorprendió bastante el saber que era Sakura Kinomoto la ex-cazadora y maestra de cartas. Su mirada verde esmeralda su rostro cambiado para bien por el paso del tiempo eran lo único en lo que parecía haber cambiado durante todos estos años.

-Sakura ¿Ya llegaste?- Se escucho y luego apareció volando lentamente Kerberos. Al vernos se detuvo.

-¿Clow?- Ante el asentimiento del peli-azul continuo su interrogatorio - ¿Qué haces aquí?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tomoyo Pov.**

-Disculpe. –Dije a una de las niñeras del local de maternidad-

-Si señorita-

-Estoy buscando a…-

-Al niño Kyo ¿no es así?- Dijo ella sonriendo comprensivamente. Y en ese momento apareció otra de las encargadas trayendo a Kyo en su carriola junto con sus cosas.

-Este pequeñín está listo para irse- Dijo entregándomelo.

-Gracias, ¡Nos vemos!-

-Creo que lo mejor será tardarnos un poquito Sakura debe estar atendiendo a algunas visitas- El bebe en la carriola sonrió como si me entendiera- Vamos al parquecito.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Y luego vinimos para acá- Término de relatar Sakura.

-Ya veo- dijo Kerberos sentado arriba en la mesa donde se había acomodado para poder saber las razones de la presencia de los hechiceros en el departamento. – Y alguno de los dos sabe ¿quién era esa criatura, o quien era su amo?- Ante la negación de ambos castaños Kero miro a Eriol haciéndole una pregunta muda.

-No fui yo- Eriol sabía que por sus antecedentes era muy difícil creer que no había sido una más de sus jugarretas. –

-Entonces ¿quién?-

-No tenemos idea- Dejo Sakura.

-Y tu mocoso- Dijo Kero.

-Tampoco… - Y en la cabeza de Li apareció una vena- ¡Ya no soy ningún mocoso!

-Las personas que han vivido tan poco solo son unos mocosos-

-¡Kero! – Dijo Sakura reprendiéndole cosa que él hizo caso omiso.

-Y lo dice el muñeco de felpa- Shaoran miraba a la criatura mágica con centellas de puro enojo que chocaban con las de Kerberos.

-¡Shaoran! ¿Tú también?- Eriol se reía silenciosamente de cómo se pelaban sin hacer caso a Sakura.

-Ven Sakura- Le dijo levantándose y trayendo de la mano a Sakura hasta hacerla sentar a lado de él.

-Pero ellos… -Dijo ella.

-Déjalos que peleen. Esa es su forma de decirse que se extrañaron- Sakura asintió-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tomoyo Pov.**

Luego de haber estado unos minutos en el parque decidí que ya era momento de regresar después de todo las visitas de Sakura ya debieron irse. Ya estábamos dentro del edificio donde vivía Sakura.

-Cuando le pregunte si estaba con alguien se puso nerviosa- Pensé mientras entraba en el ascensor del hotel.

-Me pregunto. ¿Con quién estará tu mami?- Le dije al pequeño Kyo quien jugaba alegremente con su sonaja.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Pues la realidad es que me aburrí de la vida en Inglaterra y además porque un amigo mío se encuentra internado en un hospital de por aquí y un familiar suyo me pidió que lo viniera a ver.

-¿Y cómo se encuentra?- Dijo Sakura.

-Aun no he tenido la oportunidad de ir a verlo- Dijo tranquilamente- Pero iré cuando pueda- Ante la mirada triste que puso ella trato de cambiar el tema.

-Y Sakura.- La llame. Kero y Shaoran ya se habían tranquilizado pero se mantenían en silencio cada uno tomando su respectivo te.- ¿Dime como te trata la vida?

-Pues muy bien. La verdad no me puedo quejar estudio y como vez vivo aquí y siempre estoy en contacto con mi familia y por supuesto con Tomoyo.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Detrás de la puerta de entrada se encontraba Tomoyo Buscando las llaves para poder entrar en el departamento.

Ingresando sin que nadie se dé cuenta deja la carriola en la entrada y tomando al bebe entre sus manos busca a Sakura.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vaya. ¿Y qué? Tienes a alguien especial en tu vida. Shaoran escuchaba en silencio sin saber porque le importaba.

-Veras…- Y en ese momento Tomoyo ingresa con el pequeño Kyo en brazos.

-Hola Sakura... - Dijo sin notar la presencia de los hechiceros- Ya traje al lindo de Kyo.- Vio como Shaoran miraba a Sakura y a Eriol en el sillón - Aun tienes visitas.- Tomoyo miro mejor a los chicos - ¿Eriol? ¿Li?- Dijo y ambos la miraron a ella y especialmente a su acompañante.

-Buenas tardes Daidouji- Dijo Eriol acercándose a ella.

-Buenas tardes- Dijo con una sonrisa. Caminando para estar más cerca de todos.

- No sabía que tenías un hijo, Tomoyo- dijo el mirando a Kyo.

-No es mío. Es de Sakura-Dijo ella tranquilamente, mientras se lo entregaba a la castaña.

Fue entonces cuando Shaoran miro al bebe, en sus ojos y rostro se mostraba la consternación y la sorpresa y luego vio a Sakura con una extraña opresión en el corazón que se sentía como mil agujas afiladas clavadas en el.

-Esto sí que es una inesperada sorpresa- Dijo Eriol viendo a Sakura. Quien no sabía que decir al respecto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¿Lo tienes todo grabado?- Dijo lego de haber mantenido un silencio por más de dos horas.

-Sí. Como usted me lo ordenó- Dijo el Servando quien había entrado por la puerta hace apenas unos instantes. – ¿Al fin tiene todo lo que necesitaba?

-No un me falta algo- Dijo terminando de sellar uno de los tres sobres que se encontraban arriba de la mesa.- Entrega esto-

-Enseguida mi señora- Armando salió rápidamente de la habitación.

La mujer sentada en su sillón de diseñador con el cabello plateado suelto miraba con alegría las imágenes de los hechiceros. Pero se le arqueo una sonrisa en el rostro al fijarse en la foto de Sakura con Kyo y de Shaoran viéndoles.

"Esto sí que será divertido"

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Shaoran conducía hacia su departamento que estaba a dos cuadras más arriba del departamento de Sakura el cual había abandonado alegando que tenía unas cosas que organizar. En su mente había un remolino de pensamientos que él no sabía cómo describir. Lo único que sabía era que Sakura tenía un hijo y si lo tenía quería decir que se había enamorado de un hombre y lo había querido tanto que hasta había tenido un hijo con él.

Ni Eriol o Shaoran habían preguntado por el padre del bebe, el cual al parecer no se encontraba en el departamento. Pero que Shaoran le causaba una extraña sensación de celos. Cosa que no le gustaba por eso se convencía a si mismo que el no sentía nada por la castaña.

Y a aun así en su subconsciente se pregunta ¿siento lo mismo por ella?

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora:**

¡Konichiwa!

¡Al fin pude terminar este capi me costó mucho! Y como temo que me tiren algo por la re contra tardada que me di mejor voy a las contestaciones de sus reviews:

**Pao: **Hola. Que bueno que ellas leído mi fic me re contra alegra que sea como los que te gustan a ti. Pobre Shaoran no le gusto nada la presencia del bebe. TT-TT Pero bueno veremos cómo se siguen relacionando. Una cosa más. No te preocupes jamás dejare esta historia. No mientras allá reviews que me alegren todos los días. ¡Adiós!

**Sasha Kinoli: **Hola. Pues El pequeño Kyo tiene los ojos azules por su padre. Y porque además yo amo los ojos azules, y obvio los "castaños" Jajaja Ya se dieron cuenta y la alegría fue grande pero creo que Shaoran no le gusto mucho el reencuentro - _-. Nos leemos.

**Kurumy: **Hola y gracias por decir que te encanto el fic. Mi fic y el de ustedes los lectores porque con cada review que me dejan me dan mucho más ánimos para continuarlo… Bueno como leerás no es hijo de Yukito, y aunque lo creas o no esa era una de las ideas principales pero al final se me ocurrió otra cosa y lo cambie. C= y no esperes más que aquí tienes el capitulo. Nos leemos…

Gracias a los que me pusieron como historia favorita, en alerta de historia y en autores favoritos: **Kurumy** y a **tokio2323** me hicieron muy feliz.

**Notas del capi:**

Pobre mi Shaoran lo que le queda por descubrir y no solo el sino que a todos le queda por averiguar. Pero por ahora nuestro querido castaño tiene un problemas más grande ¿le seguirá o no importando a nuestra querida castaña?

Y la incógnita de hoy es:

¿Shaoran seguirá queriendo a Sakura aun después de saber que tuvo un hijo con otro?

¿Ustedes que creen?

Y aquí un pequeñísimo adelanto del próximo capítulo, titulado **"Una dura realidad":**

Tomoyo sabrá como dejar pensando a nuestra castaña pero lo que pase después la dejara recordando viejos tiempos. Sakura sabe lo que sintió en el pasado, pero no cree que el destino le traiga nuevos sentimientos que sean correspondidos. Una escuela llena de alumnos supuestamente "adultos" o un mar de pirañas esperando por ¿comerse a los más bellos pajaritos? Las indiscreciones a veces no son tan bienvenidas. El pasado es el que se recuerda, y Sakura tendrá un momento de pensar en aquel hombre de ojos azules, que gracias a el existía el pequeño por el que siempre velaría. Y ¿Shaoran cambiara de parecer solo con ver a esa persona frente sus ojos?

Todo esto se sabrá en el próximo capítulo de "Después de tanto tiempo" titulado: **"Una dura realidad"**

Ya saben la actualización esta a un clic…

Bye-Bye


	7. Una Dura Realidad

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Algunos personajes de esta historia.

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"**Una dura realidad"**

**Shaoran Pov.**

El pasillo del departamento no, no solo el pasillo sino que todo el departamento se encontraba en un silencio absoluto el mismo que no quería hacerse presente dentro de mi mente desde que había abandonado el departamento de la castaña.

No había podido dejar de pensar en el tan inesperado reencuentro con Eriol, Tomoyo y con Sakura, y ese pequeño niño era increíble que aunque el tiempo ya allá pasado siento que han vuelto a mi viejos recuerdos y no sé porque pero al ver a ese pequeño me dieron ganas de saber cuando sucedió que ella le diera la vuelta a la hoja y terminara de esta forma con un hijo y seguramente su marido se encontraba trabajando o quien sabe que cosa. Era obvio que ella se había casado, y que había logrado olvidar lo que alguna vez tuvimos, nuestro amor joven en cierta forma frustrado...

Si bien ya ha pasado mucho tiempo pero yo aun guardo en mi memoria el tiempo que pasamos los dos juntos, luego de habernos confesado mutuamente todo lo que nuestros corazones sentían.

Esos días el sentimiento que teníamos sé hacia cada vez más grande, cada día de esas vacaciones en las que salíamos me sorprendía de mí mismo el comportamiento que tenía para contigo Sakura, los abrazos que nos dimos, las veces que me hallé buscando tu mano, para unirla a la mía y así sentir un poco del calor que irradiabas, a cada momento, cada instante los aprecie en ese entonces...

-¿Después de tanto tiempo aun te quiero Sakura?-

Pero, porque me preocupa tanto si con todo lo que a pasado durante estos años ya debería de haberte olvidado pero este sentimiento que tengo no se parece al que recuerdo se siente mas fuerte.

No, no puedo volver a pensar así en Sakura.

Ella ya tiene una vida hecha...

Con su familia y yo no tengo que pensar de esta manera en la mujer de otro...

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

No puedo olvidarte sí estas junto a mí

El tiempo sabrá cual es la verdad

Y aunque estés aquí te tengo que olvidar...

-No voy a pensar en ella- Me prometí.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Tomoyo se encontraba conmigo desde que ambos hechiceros se despidieran de nosotras. Kyo se hallaba en nuestra habitación durmiendo. No puedo negarlo adoro a mi pequeño desde la primera vez que lo sostuve en mis brazos en aquel hospital y sentí su pequeño cuerpecito transmitirme una gran calidez que me sentí la persona más feliz por poder ver en ese momento sus hermosos ojos llenos de ternura y bondad no pude evitarlo, su pequeña cabecita, sus manos diminutas apretando mi dedo anular me hicieron decir ¡si estoy feliz!...

Su padre era una de las personas más maravillosas que logré conocer. Siempre tan alegre cuidando de mí cuando decaía y el siempre diciendo que me adoraba.

¿Quién podría evitar enamorase de el?

Y lo quise mas cuando el ingreso en la habitación del hospital donde yo estaba con Kyo en brazos, diciendo.

-Míralo no es hermoso Sakura. Mi pequeño Kyo ella es quién te cuidara y amara para siempre- dijo con ojos cristalinos, que por su mismo color ya reflejaban los mares y ahora parecía que sus aguas saldrían y nos inundarían de alegría.

Siempre... Si yo siempre lo amaré y cuidaré. Así se lo prometí y me lo prometí a mi misma.

Él tiene una parte de mí y él es una parte de mí.

Sinceramente ya nada interesa

Tal ves me este guiando por instinto

Ya no me alcanza con las promesas

De que mañana Pueda ser distinto...

-Sakura, dime- dijo de pronto Tomoyo- ¿cómo es que se encontraron?-

-Bueno es un poco difícil de explicar- Dije ya que ni yo Sabia que era lo que había pasado esta tarde.- Yo me encontraba en el centro comercial cuando apareció una criatura que se parecía mucho a Kero la seguí, hasta que choque con una persona y no sabes que susto me lleve cuando esa persona se abalanzo sobre mi abrazándome.

Después apareció Shaoran, aunque no di cuenta al principio.

Luego salió Spinel y dijo el nombre de Eriol, me sorprendió bastante verlos. Y como las personas empezaron a acercarse, vinimos al departamento.

Y cuando empezamos a platicar de lo sucedido ninguno de nosotros sabíamos de donde había salido, ni quien era su dueño. Pero Shaoran dijo que lo mejor era esperar y que si la veíamos de nuevo tendríamos que seguirla.

-Ya veo - dijo Tomoyo con una sonrisa - Y no fue Eriol- dijo mas como una afirmación, una como una pregunta.

Y es que todos pensábamos lo mismo...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

En otra parte de la ciudad el oji-azul estornudo.

-Será que están hablando de mí- Dijo acomodando unos libros, con portadas antiguas y polvosas, en un gran muble de la sala de estar.

Nakuru y Spinel se encontraban a un lado sacando algunos adornos de una caja.

-En serio... - Dijo Nakuru- ¿y quien será?

-Me he dado cuenta de que trajimos muchas cosas- decía Spinel acercándose- planea quedarse aquí por mucho tiempo.

- Sí. Aunque no sé hasta cuando.- le dijo Eriol. - ¿Les molesta?.

-No, después de todo nuestro deber es quedarnos con usted- Nakuru sabia que su respuesta seria la misma que daría Spinel.

El sonido del teléfono resonó en la habitación, Nakuru se levanto del suelo donde había estado revisando las cajas, se acerco y contesto.

-Hola. Casa de los Hiragizawa.- Eriol seguía con su tarea de ordenar los libros en un mueble- Si aquí esta- miro a Eriol quien enseguida se levanto- Espere un momento- estiro su brazo, con el teléfono en mano y se lo paso al oji-azul.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el hechicero -Soy Eriol Hiragizawa.

-¡Hola Eri!- Reconocí de inmediato la voz del otro lado, y me sonreí a mí mismo al escuchar el apodo cariñoso con el que ella siempre me llamaba- ¿cómo estas? – Su manera efusiva era una parte de su personalidad que nunca parecería encajar en ella, para todo aquel que la conociera. - ¿Llegaste bien?

-Muy bien y ¿tu?-

-Aburridísima no ha pasado nada interesante- un bostezo largo y fingido se escucho- Pero que tal si hablamos de ti. Y saber si había pasado algo por que llame y aun no estabas aquí-

-Bueno es que me encontré con ellos-

-Ellos- Se escucho un silencio y luego un sonido que no puede identificar seguido de un ligero "shh"- Vaya que trabajas rápido. ¿Cómo los encontraste?

-Pues.. Podría decirse que ellos me encontraron a mí- Dije él meditando en si decirle sobre los sucesos de ese día- Y ¿Ahora que?-

-¿Ahora que?... ¿Qué de que? – Me decía repitiendo mi pregunta de manera inocente.

-¿Que es lo que deseas que haga?- Un ruido semejante a cuando se interfiere la señal de teléfono sonó del otro lado-

-Er..l Eriol... N te p do escuar mu bien. T.. llamo.. Tarde... - Y luego comenzó a sonar el tintineo que indicaba que se había cortado la señal.

Te conozco lo suficiente. Lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

-Nakuru, Spinel desempaquen todo nos trasladaremos aquí-

-Si- escuche decir a Nakuru- Por cierto Eriol te acaba de llegar una carta- Me dijo entregándome la carta.

-Felicitaciones. Fue aceptado en la universidad de Tokio... - Ella lo debió haber arreglado todo.

También quieres jugar conmigo. De acuerdo entonces Jugaré...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tomoyo Pov.**

Sinceramente soy la misma de ayer

Sakura y yo preparábamos la cena, su mirada perdida, mientras pelaba una papa era mas que notable que su mente estaba lejos de la cocina. La visita del castaño debió dejarla pensando en lo que fue.

Aunque hay aspectos a considerar

No es argumento no saber que hacer

-Hay Shaoran te vas con tus sentimientos correspondidos y ahora regresas y encuentras que tu primer amor tiene un hijo- Pensaba – No la debe estar pasando nada bien. Y Sakura que aras ahora que él esta aquí. Yo sé que nunca lo olvidaste en todos estos años pero en estos momentos tienes un deber que cumplir con Kyoshi y con el pequeño de Kyo.

A veces pesa tanto la soledad...

-Sakura- la llame - Nos estas dejando sin papas para la sopa – Ella pareció despertar de su trance para dejar la diminuta papa y el cuchillo aun lado.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella- Estoy un poco distraída-

-Se trata de Li ¿Verdad?- El rostro acongojado de mi amiga era una respuesta afirmativa y silenciosa.

-Bueno yo... -

-Sakura ¿ Te acuerdas del día que el se marchó a su país?- Dije poniéndole él ultimo ingrediente a la sopa.

-Sí. Ese día él me prometió volver- El sonrojo de su rostro que me mostró fue suficiente para desear tener mi cámara en ese mismo instante como en los viejos tiempos- Y yo... Le prometí que lo esperaría.- Esto ultimo la hizo bajar la cabeza levemente.

-Y ¿Qué piensas decirle?- Su silencio me dio la respuesta a mi pregunta- Kyoshi, sabe que Shaoran y tu tuvieron algo tu misma se lo dijiste-

-Si... Pero ahora... Ahora tengo una familia- Dijo mirando hacia al pasillo que conducía a su habitación- Yeso es lo más importante-

-¿Y Shaoran?- Pregunte.

-El no volvió por mí... - Me mostró una sonrisa triste - Pero aun así yo... Yo... - Ya era la tercera vez que Sakura se quedaba callada.

-Sakura ¿aun lo quieres?-

-La verdad es que no sé ¿Y si solo es por que lo quise de niña, Tomoyo?- Su rostro agachado, sus ojos escondidos por su fleco.

-Es posible... Pero existen sentimientos que perduran a través del tiempo, es decir duran toda la vida-

-Pero Kyoshi...

-Ambas sabemos que el te entendería. Además recuerda lo que el siempre dice "Siempre se honesta con lo que sientas" – Dije sirviendo la cena en los platos- Y aun más cuando se trate de amor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Tomoyo se había marchado a su departamento luego de haber cenado.

Ahora me encontraba acostada en mi habitación en plena oscuridad, con los ojos cerrados sentía como mis pensamientos de lo ocurrido ese día se acumulaban en mi cabeza, pero para que me engañaba si ya Tomoyo me lo había dicho las razones por las que me encontraba así.

Y el culpable era Shaoran, era su culpa de que mi corazón se sintiera de este manera...

No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

No puedo olvidarte sí estas junto a mí

El tiempo sabrá cual es la verdad

Y aunque estés aquí te tengo que olvidar

Él verlo parado frente mío me hizo desear el saber su identidad, pero cuando lo supe juro que me sonroje furiosamente, y aun ahora, luego de varias horas de que el se fuera sentía mi cara arder.

Su espalda ancha que sobresalía de su remera azul oscuro, sus fuertes brazos que me mostraron protección, su cabello castaño y rebelde que solo lograba complementar un espécimen perfectamente esculpido por el más grande artista.

Me pregunto a que me parecería en este momento, y no lo diré por que sé que seria la viva imagen de un tomate por estar pensando en ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas e impropias de mi pero no me malentiendan como si yo no pensara en aquello solo que eran raras las ocasiones en las que me ponía analizar a alguien tan minuciosamente.

Sentí a mi acompañante moverse entre las sabanas sin ninguna preocupación...

Cual es la verdad

Y aunque estés aquí

Te tengo que olvidar...

Kyoshi dormía placidamente a lado mío. Su rostro tranquilo y relajado era tan apacible que me hizo sentir calmada, como si nada interesante hubiera ocurrido ese día, tanto que no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos y como el cansancio mental hace que me sumerja en un profundo sueño. En el que solo se me permite mover lentamente mis brazos hasta poder rodear el cuerpo de mi amado Kyoshi...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

-¡Ya me voy!- Dije abriendo la puerta de mi departamento. Había decidido jugar con ella, pero antes tenia que saber que era lo que tramaba, suposiciones tenía varias, pero por la misma forma de ser de ella, y aunque nos pareciéramos mucho, podía decir que no estaba ni cerca de adivinarlo.

Pero como dicen la mejor forma de saber algo es investigando. Y para hacerlo solo tengo que hacer lo que ella quiera...

Y este es el primer paso. Era asistir a la universidad en la que ella me había inscripto tan amablemente.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

La universidad había logrado aislarme de mis pensamientos durante varias vueltas que le daba en el asunto de ayer.

-Sakura mira, mira eso- Me decía una compañera.

Y solo ahora me daba cuenta que todo el salón se encontraba viendo hacia afuera de la ventana. Me acerque para poder ver y abriendo la ventana, pero mi quijada prácticamente se desencajo cuando vi que el 95% del alumnado femenino se encontraban viendo hacia una de las canchas principales.

Pero no podía distinguir cual era espectáculo, por el que murmuraban tan estruendosamente, ya el 5% se hallaban amontonadas en una de las esquinas del patio.

-¿Qué sucede Kaoru?- Le pregunte cuando la vi aun lado mío.

-No tengo idea – Decía aun mirando.-Mira Sakura –

En el instante que fije mi mirada en el cúmulo de personas que había, vi que un chico caminaba velozmente hacia el edificio donde yo me encontraba.

-¿Quién será ese?- Dijo Kaoru viendo lo mismo que yo.

-No se pero por un momento se me hizo conocido- Dije regresando mi mirada a los otros compañeros, todos las chicas seguían amontonadas en la esquina.

-"¿Es interesante no?"- Escuche decir a una voz dulce, me llamo tanto la atención que mire en la dirección de donde había salido, a unos cuantos metros, flotando en medio del campus estaba la misma criatura que había seguido ayer... Y luego cruzo velozmente por mi lado, y así entrando en mi salón sin que los demás se dieran cuenta salió hacia los pasillos. Lo seguí por todo el quinto piso del edificio.

-¿Aquí también? - Pensé- ¿Qué es lo que quiere esa criatura aquí?... – Baje por las escaleras intentando alcanzarle, y en el camino, un chico de cabello castaño me paso de lado, subiendo las mismas escaleras por las que yo estaba bajando y de un momento a otro, un grupo veloz, compuesto por puras mujeres, pasaban como estampida y para no ser arrastrada por ellas tuve que pegarme a la pared.

Y solo cuando se fueron pude respirar tranquilamente.

Baje tranquilamente las escaleras ya que ya daba por perdida la idea de encontrar de nuevo a esa criatura.

-Me pregunto ¿Cuando podremos saber lo que busca de nosotros?-

-¡Sakura! ¡Vamos a almorzar juntas!- Me decía Kaoru con su bento y el mío – ¿Pasa algo?.

-He No, no pasa nada. Vamos... – Dije siguiéndola. Pero cuando nos adentrábamos en uno de los claros del jardín, sentí como alguien me tocaba el hombro...

-Hola Sakura-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

Respire hondamente, nunca había agradecido tanto el hecho de haber sido entrenado tan estrictamente por Wei.

Camine por la terraza, donde había ido a parar luego de que perdiera al grupo de chicas en uno de los salones...

""""**Flash Back"""""**

El solo toque del timbre había sido como escuchar el sonido de fondo de "Thriller", muy común en las escenas de asesinato en las películas de terror. Apenas había sonado el timbre las chicas de mi salón se amontonaron alrededor mío. Me logre escabullir de ellas, metiendo me entre los grupos de chicos que salían.

Camine por los pasillos lentamente, buscando un lugar apropiado para almorzar. Cuando vi a Eriol acercándose a mí.

Nos habíamos cruzado en la asignatura de Macroeconomía. Pero apenas y nos habíamos saludado cuando el profesor había ingresado a darnos la clase.

-Shaoran. Pudiste salir ileso.- Dijo con una sonrisa-

-Por poco. Y ¿tu?- Le pregunte.

-Veras... - Y el no pudo continuar ya que se escucho un intenso grito femenil a nuestro alrededor, alguien poso su mano en mi hombro al mirar quien era las reconocí como las chicas que me habían interceptado ayer mientras me salía de la oficina del director. Y yo había logrado zafarme de ellas.

-Hola Li ¿Qué tal si te muestro la escuela?- Dijo tan cerca de mi oído, que sentí un ligero temblor en mi.

-No gracias... - Dije y me aleje lo más rápido que pude.

Luego de ver que me perseguían, entre a uno de los edificios de la universidad y subí corriendo las escaleras. El sonido de sus voces gritando me piropos. Que sinceramente ya me estaban poniendo rojo y no precisamente por la carrera. Suerte que pude escabullirme de todas esas chicas.

Aquella chica Miwa si que era persistente...

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

Me senté en el suelo recargando mi espalda en las rejas de acero, y metiendo mi mano en mi mochila, en busca de mi almuerzo, sentí un papel chocar con mi mano. Cuando lo saque completamente vi que era el mismo sobre que había recibido esta mañana. Lo abrí y comencé a leer su contenido, tenia como titulo "Lectura suerte de hoy para Li Shaoran".

Suspire lentamente. Al darme cuenta que la lectura de mi suerte había acertado si tan solo la hubiera leído antes me dije ya me hubiera preparado para este día tan agotado...

**Normal Pov. **

Shaoran se recostó mas en las rejas, y cerrando sus ojos, se aleja de la realidad en un sueño profundo donde el recuerdo de sus días de infancia junto a Sakura se vuelven un sueño mas que esperado.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Mi señora, tiene la cara roja- Dijo Armando.

-¿Estará enferma?- Le siguió Fernanda pero al ver el televisor se dio cuenta de la razón del rostro sonrojado de la peli-plateada. – Ese chico... ¿No es el joven al que mando observar cuando estábamos en Inglaterra?-

Al terminar de decir aquello la mujer se levanta rápidamente de su lugar. Toma el control del televisor para cambiar el canal varias veces hasta que aparece la imagen de Shaoran en el techo de la escuela. Aclarándose la voz pronuncio.

-¿Dónde están los otros? –Dijo volviendo a buscar por los otros canales –Hay están –Los encontró a ambos almorzando en el suelo cubierto de césped verde. –Fernanda llama a Servando –Dijo sin despegar sus ojos de la pantalla. –Debe estar en su habitación-

-Enseguida –Fernanda sale de del lugar velozmente dejando a la mujer en compañía de Armando.

-Mi señora... ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –Dijo agachando su cabeza a modo de respeto, con una mano en el pecho.

-Puedes hacerla- Dijo ella volviendo a acostarse en su cama.

-¿Por qué el amo nos mando aquí? – Dijo él mirando hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-La verdad - Se acerco a su ventanal con ambos brazos en su espalda –Es que algo muy grande esta por suceder...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

-Luego sin querer eche azúcar en polvo en vez de harina –Decía Kaoru –Y no entendía como es que las galletas habían terminado tan dulces. Y después Sakura me pregunto de cual envase había sacado la harina y yo le dije del amarillo y al instante nos dimos cuenta de la confusión-

-Si fue muy gracioso –Dije riendo. Todos nos encontrábamos en el jardín apunto de terminar nuestros respectivos almuerzos. Ya había hecho las correspondientes presentaciones entre Kaoru y Eriol, y luego de unos segundos ya estábamos conversando de todo tipo de cosas graciosas que nos habían sucedido.

-Y ¿qué hicieron con las galletas?- Dijo Eriol. Luego de reír junto con ellas.

-Me las comí no las iba a desperdiciar. Aunque no sé por que Sakura no quiso-

-Bueno por que pensé que me caerían mal-

-Me lo hubieras dicho... - Dijo tocándose él estomago- Ese día por poco y me desmayo por el dolor.

-Mirakuru mikururu mirakuru mikuru- Empezó a sonar una melodía –A discúlpenme un segundo es mi celular- Dijo la oji-marrón alejándose de nosotros.

-Eriol ¿qué te pareció la universidad?- Dije haciendo conversación con la reencarnación de Clow.

-Bastante entretenida- Dijo él – En la primera hora me encontré con Shaoran, el también empezó a estudiar aquí-

-¿Shaoran? ¿Estudia aquí?-Pregunte con incredulidad y es que nunca me hubiera imaginado que él estudiaría aquí.

-Si y ya se volvió muy popular-

-¿Por qué lo dices, Eriol?- Pregunte dejando de lado el hecho de esa sensación que provenía de mí estomago.

-Esta mañana un grupo de chicas... - Luego apareció Kaoru de vuelta.

-¡Es cierto! –Dijo apuntando a Eriol –Tu eras uno de los chicos que estaban con "esas chicas" ¿Verdad? –

-¿Esas chicas? –Dije mirándola- Te refieres a esta mañana.

-Y yo que creí que no nos habías visto –Dijo Eriol- Apenas me dejaron, me fui de ahí, pero Shaoran simplemente se fue corriendo.

-Disculpa ¿quien es Shaoran?- Pregunto la oji-marrón. -¿Un amigo tuyo?

-No solo mi amigo, si no que también lo es de Sakura – Dijo él mirándome - ¿Quieres ver su foto?-

¡¿Foto? Espera ¿Cómo es que Eriol tiene una foto de Shaoran?

- A ver –Dijo ella tomándola de las manos de Eriol, y con los ojos bien abiertos me miro –Te tengo envidia.-

-¿Y por que?- Le dije yo y ella pasándome la foto ¿¡Donde yo y Shaoran estábamos abrazándonos?

–¿Cómo es que tu? –Le dije a Eriol –Espera esta la tomo Tomoyo, incluso tenia su firma al reverso.

-Lastima que es de cuando eran pequeños. –Decía ella tono de voz bajo –Si así era de pequeño, ahora debe estar hecho todo un bombonzazo. ¿No Sakura?

-A yo este- Mi rostro se puso rojo cuando recordé su imagen de ayer cuando lo había estudiado sin el mayor reparo. Y Kaoru, lo empeoraba ya que me miraba picaramente, mientras esbozaba una sonrisita socarrona.

-Por tu reacción, el seguramente fue tu novio... –Dijo riéndose de mí junto con Eriol.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

El timbre que indicaba el término del día había sonado, tomando todas mis cosas me encamine a la salida, no estaba dispuesto a tener una repetición de la persecución que había sufrido en la mañana.

Cuando llegue al estacionamiento y visualice mi auto, me subí a el y lo arranque, luego de estar a unas cuantas cuadras de mi departamento, sonó mi celular.

Me estacione y conteste.

-Hola.

-¡¿Cómo estas primito?-

-Bien Meiling- Apague el motor, mis platicas con mi prima siempre solían tardarse bastante. -¿Cómo van tus preparativos?

-Viento en popa – Meiling estaba feliz y eso se notaba en su voz -¿Cómo te fue? ¿Ya llego ese hombre estirado del concilio?

-¡Meiling!- La reprendí.

-Que si todos los hombres del Concilio son unos estirados, hasta tu mismo lo dijiste – Una gotita salía de mi cabeza –Por eso no los voy a invitar a mi boda-

-Por cierto Meiling ¿Has visto a alguno de los jefes del Concilio?-

-Pues la verdad no y mucho mejor por mí. Ahora que no estas aquí, ni en pintura se aparecen... -

-Si tu madre o la mía te escuchan té ira mal- Le advertí.

-No te preocupes por mi primito, ellas deben estar en casa-

-¿En casa? Y tu ¿Dónde estas?-

-En una cita con mi prometido-

-Mándale mis saludos. Espero que todo valla bien. Nos vemos.

-Gracias. Chau Shaoran.

Corte la conversación luego quise encender el motor, pero este no arrancaba, cinco veces mas lo intente y aun así no encendía así que salí para revisar el motor, no es que me considerara un sabio en el tema pero nada perdía con intentarlo...

Por mas que lo miraba y buscara algo que estuviera fuera de su lugar no encontraba nada malo con él.

-Disculpe señor. Desea que lo ayude- Dijo un hombre que traía puesto un uniforme de esos de los que trabajan en la puerta de los hoteles.

-Por favor. Parece que no quiere arrancar-

-A ver veamos que es lo que tiene- Estuvo moviendo unos cuantos cables y luego de 20 minutos el auto ya había encendido.

-Gracias. Por ayudarme señor... - Le dije extendiendo mi mano.

-Tenji Sen, de nada- Dijo él estrechando la mía.

-Nos vemos-Lo vi dirigiéndose hacia la esquina de la calle.

-¡Tenji-otosan!-Grito una niña y salto sobre el hombre, abrazándolo. Era una niña de tez bronceada y que parecía americana. Y detrás de ella una mujer claramente nipona parada a unos centímetros – Mama encontré a Tenji-otosan.

-Ya te dije que puedes llamarme papa- Le dijo el mientras la levantaba sobre sus hombros.

-¿Seguro que puedo llamarte así?-Pregunto inocentemente la niña.

-Por supuesto que si, yo te quiero como si fueras de mi propia familia, hija- Y ella alegre lo volvió a abrazar.

-Me hace muy feliz que la veas como a una hija- Dijo la mujer, parecía que quería llorar.

-Te quiero mucho Tamiko, por eso y por que esta linda princesita se gano mi cariño, es que las amo ambas.-

Amo a ambas había dicho el hombre entonces eso quiere decir que su amor por ella era suficiente ¿para querer a esa niña?

Entonces yo... Yo...

-Shaoran ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo una voz dulce detrás de mí.

-Sakura- Ahí parada son el carrito de bebe, donde apenas se veía a su hijo. Su piel tan blanca como la de un ángel, Su cabello castaño donde el sol parecía apoyarse y los volvía dorados como su color, sus ojos únicos y brillantes como dos esmeraldas.

Sentí como mi corazón daba rápidos latidos, mi temperatura sube.

Y yo presiento, que me volverás a enamorar si no es que ya lo haz hecho...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora:**

¡Konichiwa!

Por fin puede subir él capitulo. Estos últimos meses han sido un horror!

El general "educación" me atrapo y me alejo de mi batallón "El ocio" y me secuestraron, me llevaron al país "Recuperatorio" de donde no podía salir, pero mis aliados, ex-enemigos, "Los profesores" me ayudaron a huir sana y salva sin ningún tipo de herida, "materias previas". El camino fue largo y doloroso durante "Las fiestas de santa atroz + las de año nuevo".

Un verdadero Horror. Bueno no los aburriré con mis experiencias adolescentes...-_-

Como se darán cuenta de alguna manera encontré la forma de justificar mi tardanza...

Bueno a los "Reviews" :P

**Sasha Kinoli: **Hola sorry por la tardanza... Y no, Kyo no es adoptado. Como leíste ya dimos un vistazo a los sentimientos y pensamientos de Shaoran. Ojala haya sido de tu agrado. Te deseo un feliz año nuevo, lleno de amor y prosperidad.:D Agradezco a ver tenido tus Reviews el año pasado, espero seguir contando contigo.

**Kurumy: ¡**Hello! Así que te deje intrigada de nuevo, me alegra un poco pero creo que esta ves no hay mucho de ello, al menos a mí me pareció -_- Todavía no va a ver a Kyoshi (Padre) pero ya estoy empezando a planearlo. Jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu halago /ToT/, espero no haberte decepcionado. Gracias por tu testamento me encanto. Que tengas un feliz año nuevo... Espero contar contigo también. ¡Kiss!

**Notas del capi:**

Pues empecemos por la canción se llama "Te tengo que olvidar" (fragmento) No sé exactamente de quien es, pero fue cantada en Operación triunfo (2009) por Juliana Castro, y como parte de la letra me pareció justo lo que necesitaba la use aquí.

El sonido de fondo de "Thriller" Venia en mi celular como sonido de prueba y lo quise usar.

El sonido del celular de Kaoru aparece en el anime de La melancolía Haruhi Suzumiya. Me encanta el comienzo.

Bueno ya dejando en claro esto. Sin mas que comentar, pasemos a lo siguiente:

**La incógnita para hoy es:**

¿Creen que Shaoran se animara a sentir amor por Sakura de nuevo?

Ahora el adelanto para el próximo capítulo, titulado **"Un enemigo, un amor y Una guerra olvidada":**

Los protagonistas tendrán una conversación que ambos esperaban inconscientemente. Sueños del pasado empiezan a esclarecerse. El enemigo se entera que el concilio ha mandado a uno de sus miembros a tierras niponas y sus decisiones hará que lo descubran y pondrán en riesgo la vida de los castaños.

Sakura vera a Kyoshi. –Lo siento Kyo, -

Todo esto y más en el próximo capitulo de "Después de tanto tiempo" titulado: **"Un enemigo, un amor y Una guerra olvidada"**

Ya saben la actualización esta a un clic…

¡Feliz año nuevo! A:

**Sasha Kinoli, Kurumy, Ainhochu, Pechochale17, Sarita Li, tokio2323, pao, Celina Sosa y mel. Y a todos los que leen **"Después de tanto tiempo"

Gracias por su Reviews y por leer mi historia.

Pdt: Disculpen si hay un error o algo aun me estoy acostumbrando a este programa de escritura.

Bye-Bye


	8. Un enemigo, un amor y una guerra olvidad

**"Despues de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que haré no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

Sin ánimos de lucro...

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

-Sakura- Ahí parada son el carrito de bebe, donde apenas se veía a su hijo. Su piel tan blanca como la de un ángel, Su cabello castaño donde se el sol parecía apoyarse y los volvía dorados como su color, sus ojos únicos y brillantes como dos bellas esmeraldas.

Mi corazón late rápido, mi temperatura aumenta.

Y yo presiento, que me volverás a enamorar si no es que ya lo haz hecho...

**"Un enemigo, un amor y una guerra olvidada parte I"**

-¿Shaoran?- Volvió a decir Sakura, el se había mantenido en silencio pero que puede decir el si de pronto su boca se a secado, el aire le falta, razones simples que demuestran que el amor existe en ese tierno instante. -¿Te sucede algo?

-No. Solo pasaba por aquí. –Me quiero retirar, mis pies no responden y siento que quiero quedarme.- Bueno veras yo...

"Cuando no hay palabras es necesario una acción para poder encontrarlas" Se acordó una vieja frase que había escuchado en alguna ocasión.

-Disculpa Shaoran. ¿Tienes un momento?- El corazón de Sakura siente una extraña alegría, y no sabe como las palabras salen de su boca sin ser cortadas por la timidez que siente.

-Si ¿Por qué?- Pregunta el, pero las razones no importan solo le interesa que ella lo esta llamando.

-Quisiera... Hablar contigo- Sakura siente nervios sus hombros tiemblan suavemente y juega con el manubrio de la carriola – Además la ultima vez no tuvimos tiempo de platicar y yo... –Las palabras salieron tan atropelladamente de su boca que no se daba cuenta si lo que decía era coherente, pero su lado irracional, dice que hay mas de lo que ella cree. –Pero si no quieres. Esta bien. Puede ser en otro momento.-La castaña mueve frenéticamente las manos y cierra sus ojos esperando que el le de una respuesta. Sin darse cuenta sus llaves caen. Y ella se agacha para recogerlas, pero Shaoran es mas veloz y ya las alza entre su dedos.

-Gra..- Intenta hablar ella.

-Yo también quiero hablar contigo- Con su mano izquierda, toma la mano derecha de Sakura y luego con la otra deposita las llaves en las tibias manos de ella.

El movimiento fue involuntario, pero este causa que una corriente de calidez pase por ambos cuerpos. Y se alejen tratando de evitar algo que ni ellos mismos saben por que.

Ambos entran al hotel, pero que sucederá cuando indaguen por el pasado, mas allá de los recuerdos tal vez lleguen hasta donde aguardan los sentimientos.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bueno no me refería a eso pero algo es algo pensó al mirarlos la peli-plateada.

Suspire cansada a veces era muy difícil no estar en Japón, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que pronto pudiera estar allá.

-Disculpe. ¿Me necesitaba señorita?- Dijo Servando.

-Si necesito que tramites algunos papeles- Dijo pasándole una carpeta a su subordinado.

-¿Una VISA? –Pregunto el cuando vio toda esa información entre sus manos.

-Si ya es hora de que me reúna con mi familia.- La imagen de un hombre de tez blanca aparecía en el monitor.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tomoyo Pov.**

Me encontraba en la entrada del departamento de Sakura, mirando con ojos de mezclada decepción con felicidad.

Hace solo unos segundos había logrado ver a Sakura, entrar en el hotel acompañada de Shaoran y estaba muy esperanzada que ellos al fin hablaran de lo que sucedió aquel verano de hace diez años.

Pero me encontraba triste por que esta vez no podría guardar este momento tan importante en mi muy extensa videoteca personal.

-Hola Tomoyo- Escuche decir desde atrás.

-Hola Eriol ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Pues vine a visitar a Sakura y ¿tu?-

-También pero creo que tendremos que cambiar nuestros planes –Le dije con una sonrisa- Esta atendiendo unas visitas.

-Lastima. Entonces...- Se agacho levemente y extendiendo su brazo dijo- Señorita Tomoyo Daidouji ¿Podría acompañarme con una taza de te?

-Estaría encantada Señor Eriol Hiragizawa- Dije tomando su brazo con mi mano y siguiéndole el juego.-Le parece en mi departamento.

-No podría estar mas de acuerdo-

Ambos nos subimos en el auto de el después de todo somos amigos y tenemos años que recuperar.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Ingresamos en el elevador, que hasta entonces estaba vació cuando apenas pasa un minuto varias personas entran en el mismo y pronto siento como soy arrastrada a la pared del elevador con Shaoran prácticamente sobre mi, no puedo respirar y no se si es por que entre los dos hay poco espacio o por que lo siento demasiado cerca.

Nuestros rostros a escasos centímetros se encuentran y creo ver un poco de sonrojo en el rostro de Shaoran, o al menos eso espero por que yo presiento que me pasa lo mismo.

-Lo siento- Murmura Shaoran, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No importa- Digo tratando de restarle importancia pero se que no es así. Siento como cosquillas en mi estomago y no importa cuanto trate de ignorar que ambos hemos cambiado, ya no somos unos niños, hemos crecido y la muestra perfecta de eso es que Shaoran tiene un pecho duro y firme que como cuando éramos niños aun conservaba su calidez.

Cuando el se aleja me doy cuenta de que casi todos se han ido, quedando solo nosotros, Kyo, una adolescente de entre 15 y 18 años y una anciana acompañándola.

Siento la mirada de Shaoran sobre mi y lo miro tengo deseos de cosas que no deben ser, pero el es hipnotizante. Y mi sentido común pide agritos en mi interior que algo detenga estos pensamientos.

-¡Uha! ¡Uha!- Kyo nunca en tus pocos años de vida me había alegrado que lloraras pero hoy te lo agradezco. Te miro intentando averiguar que te sucede y noto que tu chupón se ha caído al suelo lo levanto y tu con tus pequeñas mamitas me pides que te lo regrese.

-Préstamelo- Escucho decir Shaoran, se lo paso y el saca un pañuelo verde oliva y limpia el chupón, cuando termina el mismo se lo entrega a Kyo y el le ¿sonríe? Que extraño el no es de sonreírle a cualquiera solo lo hace con Kero, Yukito, Tomoyo o yo...

–¡Que monada!- Dice una vos detrás mio, que pertenece a la adolescente de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabello azabache, corto.- Ya quisiera yo tener un hijo tan mono y un esposo tan guapo-

Shaoran y yo nos sonrojamos a más no poder.

-El n...-

-¡Utako Okawa! Compórtate – Dice la anciana antes de que yo pueda aclarar el malentendido.- Discúlpenla por favor.

-No hay problema pero...- Las puertas del ascensor se abren, y ellas comienzan a salir.

-Suerte- Dice ella al salir y antes que se cierren por completo la puerta del ascensor ella grita- ¡Que viváis felices parejita enamorada!

¿Qué viváis felices parejita enamorada? Ella cree que Shaoran y yo somos... Somos... ¿Marido y mujer? Hay no que pena no tengo cara para ver ahora a Shaoran a los ojos...

El ascensor sigue subiendo hasta llegar al piso donde vivo pero ambos permanecemos en silencio, no se que hacer o que decir de la pura vergüenza.

**Shaoran Pov.**

Me siento incomodo y no se que hacer, ninguno de nosotros nos movemos y hago un intento de acabar con este tenso momento, tomo el manubrio de la carriola y avanzo hacia fuera. Y me dirijo a su departamento, Sakura sale y nos alcanza hasta pararse halado mío.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

-¿Cómo adivinaste?- Dije.

-Tu fama es muy conocida, Eriol-

-¿En serio? Yo creo que la tuya es internacional-

-La mía no es nada comparada con la tuya- Decia Tomoyo.

-En serio en todas las reuniones sociales eres considerada la princesa de porcelana incluso se que varios empresarios importantes han pedido tu mano en santo matrimonio- Dije con cara de seriedad mostrando una sonrisa divertida.

-Claro ellos siempre aciertan- Dijo con sarcasmo evidente.

-Claro que aciertan- Asegure.

-¿Acertar? Por favor en una de esas reuniones dijeron que a los 19 estabas comprometido y a la semana siguiente salías en los diarios con distintas mujeres tomadas de tu brazo.- Dijo muy segura de lo que decía.

-Y ¿Quién te dijo que no era cierto?- Sonreí ampliamente entre cerrando mis ojos.

-Pues era mas que...- Entonces ella me miro con la incredulidad plasmada en su ojos- ¡¿No en serio estuviste comprometido?- Su boca fina se abrió formando una perfecta o.

-Fue por poco tiempo. Pero fui feliz - dije con una sonrisa entre divertida y triste

**""""Flash Back"""""**

-Mr. Hiragizawa Lo sentimos pero su jet esta bajo reparación- Dijo una joven mujer que trabajaba en las aerolíneas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara?- Dije.

-Dentro de ocho horas se reestablecerá y estará listo-

Es demasiado tiempo y tengo que estar allá en cuatro horas. A mis 17 años ya había sido invitado a varias fiestas de la clase alta en Europa, pero esta vez tenia que estar como representante de la familia Hiragizawa en al cumpleaños número 15 de la heredera menor de los principales hoteles en todo el mundo.

-Cancélelo Me iré en un avión.

-Si Mr. Hiragizawa-

En mas o menos media hora había encontrado un lugar libre en primera clase y ahora solo me faltaba esperar una hora para abordar el avión.

-Disculpe se le cayo esto- Sentí como me tocaban levemente en el hombro. Y al girarme una pequeña muñequita me miraba desde abajo me pareció que tendría unos trece años o tal vez menos. Su cabello largo y suave era tan largo que le llegaba poco mas debajo de la cadera y me miraba con unos ojos que parecían brillar como un brillante sol al alba. Me llamo bastante la atención.

-Gracias- Dije recibiendo mi pasaporte.-Señorita...- Quise saber su nombre pero ella parecía no estar dispuesta a decírmelo.

-Que tenga un buen viaje señor- Dijo con una voz grave y cálida pero que era sensual y muy femenina. Y sin mas se alejo. –Soy un pedofilo- Me dije a mi mismo.

Fue como una aparición pensé ser tan perfecto no podía existir su vestimenta consistía en un vestido blanco largo con volados en la falda y una campera del mismo tono pegada al cuerpo que se notaba era bien abrigada. Con su estatura parecía un pequeño ángel que había caído desde las alturas.

-El vuelo 235-F acaba de llegar por favor a todos los pasajeros ingresar por la salida 2-B- Mi vuelo pensé dirigiéndome a la salida mencionada.

Busque mi asiento con ayuda de la azafata y antes de acercarme al que me correspondía vi a una silueta pequeña que miraba por la ventana, su cabello de color castaño la tapaba completamente y unos pocos rayos del sol se escabullían y tocaban con tal delicadeza su melena que parecía casi magia.

Me senté sin apartar la vista de ella, cuando el avión empezó a despegar ella se volteo, y me miro a los ojos pareció sorprendida de verme ahí pero pronto esbozo una sonrisa.

-Que bueno que no perdió su vuelo señor- Dijo acomodándose en su asiento y sacando de su bolso de mano un pequeño libro que en su titulo tenia puesto "Romeo y Julieta", de entre las hojas saco un pétalo de rosa blanca, por mas de una hora ella se mantuvo en silencio, aunque la verdad no sabría decir cuantos minutos fueron, su rostro delicado y concentrado en la lectura era tan sorprendente que se aislara tanto del mundo que la rodeaba. De un momento a otro su vista se detuvo en algún renglón y sin mas cerro el libro con ambas manos.

Me miro con sus grandes ojos color alba y su seño levemente fruncido.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita?

-¿Le seria una molestia dejar de mirarme?- Dijo.

-Discúlpeme- Le dije -Señorita pero es que creo que he muerto.

-¿Que?- Me miro con su rostro terso y delicado.

-He muerto y un ángel ha venido a llevarme- Ella parpadeo varias veces- Pero que precioso ser esta a mi lado- Luego se sonrojo fuertemente –Con gusto me iría al cielo con usted a mi lado.

-Eto... Gracias... Por sus cumplidos joven mortal pero usted es un pecador, el cielo no es un lugar al que vaya ir –Me siguió el juego.

-Del pecado uno se arrepiente, pero con usted como castigo mil pecados mas me serán bienvenidos.

-Oh mortal un lobo vestido de oveja eres no ves que una oveja no puede subir una pendiente.

-Entonces manos me crecerán y sin descanso subiré si solo así una cita con usted me podría conceder.

-¿Salir con un desconocido? – Dijo divertida -Eso no es educado. Si me dice su nombre tal vez lo consideré.

-Por supuesto mi nombre os are saber- Le Dije- Eriol Hiragizawa, pero para usted bella ángel Eriol solamente.

Ella extendió su mano la tome entre las mías y la bese pero tarde un tiempo en alejarme de ella su aroma a frutos rojos me embriagaba

-Eriol, mucho gusto- Dijo con una sonrisa inocente- Yo seré para usted Ayumi.

**"""""Fin del flash back"""""**

**Normal Pov.**

–Al final ella termino rechazándome- Dije con una triste sonrisa.

-Lo siento- Dijo ella con pena. –No pensé que fuera cierto.

-No te disculpes.- La mire a los ojos.-Nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.

–¿Nunca tuviste a algún amigo con quien pudieras hablar de ello?

–Si la tenia...

-No me digas que...

–Ella era mi mejor amiga, pasábamos largas horas platicando a veces salíamos e íbamos al cine o simplemente a algún parque, siempre me decía que parecíamos una pareja de enamorados y un día de esos escuche un rumor de que yo era el novio de ella, la idea no me molesto, me había dado cuenta que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella, cuando la vi al día siguiente la bese ella no se molesto, no se separo, es mas hasta lo profundizo, cuando la solté le pedí que fuera mi novia ella acepto. Siempre hacia algo que lograba enamorarme cada vez mas de ella, siempre sabia en que pensaba. Todos los días pensaba en ella aun cuando no la veía por meses.

-¿Por meses?-

-Le encanta viajar, conocer lugares- Tome aire- En uno de sus viajes a Italia la alcance, sin que ella lo supiera. Pensaba... Pensaba en sorprenderla-

-¿Te engañaba?- Pregunto con temor.

-No. Cuando estaba cerca de entrar a su hotel vi a un hombre coqueteándole y a ella que lo ignoraba, pero luego ella quiso irse y el tipo aquel le agarro de la muñeca y ahí fue entonces cuando sentí rabia, no podía quedarme quieto mientras alguien que no era yo la tocaba, me acerque a ellos lo mas rápido que pude y lo golpeé – Me reí internamente al recordar al hombre tirado sobre el suelo y quejándose- Ese mismo día decidí que la quería a mi lado en lo que me quedara de vida, compre un anillo de compromiso y le pedí que se casara conmigo- Sonreí ante el recuerdo –Cuando me dijo que si creo que casi me quedo sin aire. Aunque también pudo haber sido por los besos que nos dimos, Todo lo sentía tan perfecto, solo tenia que esperar unos meses, hasta que ella cumpliera los 18 y sería mi esposa. Solo me pertenecería a mi y nadie mas la tocaría, por que yo no lo permitiría.

Tomoyo en ningún momento lo quiso interrumpir en sus pensamientos salían preguntas que no hizo pero ese instante era lo que el parecía necesitar, es decir, unos minutos aunque sean unos solos segundos para que su ser se pudiera desahogar a gusto.

-Ella es un año menor que yo, es tan bajita que fácilmente puede pasar por una niña, pero eso si muy guapa y divertida. Era muy decidida, siempre que quería algo, lo conseguía. Es del tipo de personas que entrega todo cuando ama. Siempre protege a los que ama, creo que si pudiera dar su vida lo haría sin dudarlo si solo con eso sus seres queridos no sufrieran.

-Y ¿Qué paso para que no se casaran? Por lo que me dices estaban muy enamorados-

-A unos 5 meses antes del gran día ella viajo para visitar a unos parientes y amigos en Hokkaido. Yo le dije que estaba bien, a veces parecía aburrida y cansada creí que era el cansancio provocado por todos lo preparativos de la boda y la deje ir, pensé – Suspire – Pensé que solo seria una semana. Pero esa semana se transformo en dos largos meses... Donde la mayoría de las llamadas las hacia yo, el primer mes su voz era tan animada pero la ultima vez sonaba como si estuviera llorando. Quería alcanzarla pero mis estudios me lo impedían. Cuando regreso la abrace y la bese, cuando me separe de ella sin soltarla, me percate de que en sus ojos habían ojeras y que tenían un brillo extraño, ella siempre había sufrido de anemia, por lo cual su cuerpo era muy frágil siempre pensaba que si la abrazaba con demasiada fuerza se rompería y se desvanecería, siempre le decía que se cuidara pero su cuerpo estaba mas delgado de lo normal, se veía pálida y eso me preocupaba, pero antes de preguntarle algo, ella posó sus dedos en mis labios me pidió perdón y me dijo que no podía casarse conmigo-

-¿Sin mas? No te dio otra explicación- Tomoyo no podía creerlo como una persona que parecía amar con todo el corazón a Eriol le hacia algo así.

-Solo me dijo que había sucedido algo que no podía ignorar, pero que estaba muy agradecida de haberse enamorado de mi y de yo la amara.- Eriol sintió unos brazos alrededor de el y se dio cuenta de que Tomoyo lo abrazaba.

-Debió haber sido duro para ti- Sentí como un poco de humedad se pegaba en mi nuca Tomoyo estaba llorando por mi...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-¡No puede ser!- Grito un hombre de traje a su alrededor habían varios papeles tirados por todas partes la mayoría arrugados.- Como es posible que recién nos des aviso de esto-

-Mis disculpas señor pero la investigación a estado, ¿Cómo decirlo?- Dudo el hombre rubio- Algo Lenta. Es como si Shaoran Li no estuviera en Hong Kong.

-Es que el no esta en Hong Kong- El hombre parado en la puerta de piel pálida y cabello marrón.

-¿Cómo dices?- Pregunto el hombre que hasta entonces estaba escondido entre las sombras.

-Señor Darius- Se sorprendió el rubio- No se preocupe dentro de poco lo atraparemos usted no tiene por que preocupar...- Fue detenido por una mano tan pesado como una piedra de granito que se estrello en su mejilla lanzándolo varios metros lejos.

-¿No tengo por que preocuparme?- Dijo con la mirada que no demostraba compasión por nadie. –Acaso olvidan... ¿Que el fue el que me acecino? Olvidan que gracia a el estoy atrapado en este estúpido cuerpo de mortal...- Sus palabras de desprecio y odio se escucharon.

-No señor no lo hemos olvidado- Dijo el hombre de cabellos marrones.

-Si no lo has olvidado Arles... ¿¡PORQUE NO TENGO LA CABEZA DE LI ENTRE MIS MANOS! ¡DIGANME!

-Señor Darius – Dijo Arles – Hemos perdido demasiado tiempo intentando encontrarlo, pero en nuestro camino hemos alcanzado nuestra misión.

-¿A que te refieres? ¡HABLA YA!.

-Li Shaoran esta aquí por ordenes del Concilio- Una sonrisa macabra se asomo por su rostro- Los disturbios que hemos causado a lo largo de nuestra búsqueda llamaron la atención de los jefes y bueno... Digamos que lo mandaron a la boca del lobo.

-Quiero para hoy mismo su ubicación exacta- Ordeno- Y después yo mismo me encargaré de el.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

El silencio se había instalado en la sala de estar y ambos con las cabezas gachas, el nerviosismo hacia sus corazones latir rápidamente, Shaoran se sentía un cobarde por no poder siquiera mirarla a los ojos, se suponía que el había ido ahí con una firme decisión de hablar con ella pero mientras entraban su mente había recordado el día que se fue, o más exactamente la promesa que le había hecho a la oji-verde... _"Volveré te lo prometo." ¿_Esas palabras las recordaría Sakura? En su tiempo habían tenido un gran significad pero ¿y ahora?

Habían pasado mas de diez años desde esa promesa pero el no había podido volver, sus responsabilidades siempre se lo impedían, pero cuando pudo cumplir con la promesa ya habían pasado mas de cuatro años y para entonces el fantasma de las dudas se había presentado ante el, ¿Sakura se habría olvidado de el? ¿Habría olvidado todo lo que habían vivido? ¿Las veces en las que se abrazaron o en las que se tomaron de las manos? O ¿Si Sakura aun sintiera algo por el?. Y valla que había tenido razón. Sakura no solo lo había olvidado por alguien mas, si no que ahora tenia un hijo... Moví mi cabeza hacia una esquina, grava error... Ahí en la mesa de luz una fotografía de dos personas sonrientes, abrazadas. En esa foto estaba la chica de la que se había enamorado con el hombre, con el que había formado una familia...

Entonces todo estaba claro. Si de nuevo volvía a sentir algo por Sakura, esta vez no sería correspondido. ¿Entonces para que decirlo? ¿Para que averiguar si ese sentimiento se volvía a presentar?

Sakura jugaba con Kyo, sentía como sus corazón volvía a latir como hacia tanto tiempo no lo hacia. Y solo por estar sentada frente a Shaoran.

¿En que había estado pensando cuando lo invito a entrar? Ahora no lo recordaba, solo sabia que tenían que hablar. Pero ¿como? si apenas habían entrado y se habían mantenido en un completo silencio.

Lo miro, por un segundo pensó que el la estaba observando, pero no, solo estaba viendo a hacia una de las esquinas. ¿Que podía hacer? El también se veía como ¿Pensativo? ¿Triste? No, seguro era incomodidad. Talvez el no quería estar ahí con ella y solo había aceptado por educación y no por que de verdad quisiera hablar con ella. Quería ir corriendo a su habitación y regresar en el tiempo para decirse así misma que era una mala idea invitarlo, pero no lo haría, ella había querido hablar con el y lo haría, pero primero tenia que acabar con aquel ambiente de funeral que se sentía.

-¿Puedes cuidar a Kyo un momento?- Le pregunto la oi-verde, el pareció sorprendido ya que la miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Si- dijo el solamente.

Ella no espero mas, y se lo entrego a sus brazos y se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez un té y un pastel alivianara el ambiente. Prepararía algo rápido para que ambos cenaran...

Shaoran miraba a Kyo este solamente estaba observando por donde se había ido Sakura y cuando ella desapareció, lo miro a el. Shaoran solo esperaba, pensaba que en solo unos segundo el pequeño se pondría a llorar, pero lo que hizo lo sorprendió bastante. Kyo con sus pequeñas manitas jugaba con los dedos de la mano del castaño y solo reía como si se divirtiera. Eso le causo gracia y un poco de tristeza, la sonrisa del pequeño era muy parecida con la de Sakura y se pregunto como seria si el fuera el padre de ese niño. Se quiso reír ante ese pensamiento, pero solo sería una risa amarga. Sin felicidad alguna...

Movió su cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de olvidar ese pensamiento.

¿Para que lo había invitado ella? ¿Para hablar? Pero que iban a hablar si todo entre ellos estaba tan o mas claro que el agua. Talvez ella si había recordado la promesa... y solo quería dejarle en claro que ella ya amaba a alguien mas y que nada de lo que hiciera el, serviría para cambiar sus sentimientos. Pero el no había regresado por eso. Tampoco pelearía por ella, ¿Por qué? Porque simplemente no sabe si lo que siente por ella es esa clase de cariño.

Sakura esperaba que el agua hirviera pronto pero la espera la estaba matando o seria la desesperación por preguntarle a Shaoran.

¿Por qué había vuelto? ¿Seria por ella? No, no era por ella, si fuera por ella, el abría vuelto mucho antes...

"_Volveré pronto, te lo prometo" _Esa oración siempre la recordaría, para ella había sido un aliento para esperar. ¿Esperar que? Esperar verlo detrás de la puerta de su casa y recibirlo con un beso, o verlo entrar en el salón de la escuela. Pero eso nunca ocurrió. Con el transcurso de los años se había cansado de esperarlo.

**""""Flash Back"""""**

Hace cuanto había dejado de sonreír quizás solo unos meses o seria desde hace dos largos años en los que el se había marchado, afuera sonaba el viento otro otoño se acercaba, otra noche mas que no dormía, esperando el amanecer.

Ese domingo me fui caminando al templo Tsukimine, el mismo lugar donde el me había revelado sus sentimientos hacia mi y donde yo no había podido responder. Me recrimine no a ver podido darme cuenta antes, haber disfrutado tan solo un poquito mas de lo que tenía con Shaoran.

-Shaoran ¿Por qué no vuelves?- Empecé a sollozar- Es que quizás no te importo?- Me apoye en aquel árbol con el que había viajado en el tiempo.- Entonces dejare de llorar por ti. ¡YA NO LLORARÉ MAS POR TI!-

Mi tristeza había pasado a ser, enojo, y para desquitarme pateaba el árbol con toda la fuerza que tenia. Oprimía mis ojos para evitar que de ellos saliera una sola lagrima más. Lo patee todo lo que pude pero en un segundo me resfale y caí de rodillas. No me intente levantar, simplemente me quede quieta, el viento me trajo frió, los escalofríos recorrieron mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar. Luego sentí como un calor me envolvía y unos brazos me tomaban y me abrazaban, escuche una voz.

-Hazlo. Deja de llorar- No sabia quien era el, tampoco abrí los ojos para averiguarlo- Patea enójate, grita todo lo que quieras, pero hazlo hasta que ya no tengas fuerzas y en tu cuerpo no quede ni una sola gota de lagrima que derramar mas.- Así como si el me lo hubiera ordenado lo hice. No se, por cuantas horas lloré, no se por cuanto tiempo el extraño me estuvo abrazando, solo se que la noche nos había llegado cuando finalmente, deje de soltar maldiciones, suspiros y lagrimas. El se levanto, alzándome consigo, me llevo en sus brazos, silenciosamente hasta sacarme del templo.

-¿Dónde vives? Te llevo- Yo solo le dije la dirección, y no dije nada mas. No tenia fuerzas para hacerlo. Solo lo vi callado, me pregunte por que el no se había molestado en ningún momento, no se había alejado, el me había ofrecido un hombro en el cual desahogarme, en el cual llorar hasta que los ojos se me quedaran hinchados. Estaba segura que no lo conocía, igualmente aunque lo conociera, no estaba lo suficientemente bien para identificarlo. Pero sabia que no me haría daño, que no me llevaría a ningún lado al que no quisiera ir, que no se aprovecharía de mi, era como un presentimiento que me decía que podía confiar en el...

Estábamos en la entrada de mi casa y el por fin rompió el silencio.

-Sabe, los hombres podemos ser unos verdaderos cobardes, somos inseguros, en algunas ocasiones hasta tontos, y no podemos ver que daño le hacemos a las personas que queremos, pero cuando sentimos amor, el sufrimiento de uno es el sufrimiento del otro. Si el chico del que esta enamorada la viera, tal como esta ahora, seguro se pondría muy triste. –Sus palabras tenían mucha razón- La persona de la cual esta enamorada la debe amar demasiado, no creo que sea tan ciego para no ver al tesoro que tiene a su lado- una sonrisa deslumbre- No se preocupe el regresará, y si no lo hace recuerde este amor y guárdelo como uno de sus mas grandes tesoros, recuerde que amo a alguien que también la amaba- El me bajo con cuidado, sosteniendo aun mis manos- Sonría, alégrese, salga con sus amigos, camine viviendo cada momento, y cuando el vuelva demuéstrele que sigue siendo la misma chica de la que se enamoro pero que es mas fuerte que antes. Demuéstrele que es una mujer- Me soltó las manos y se fue caminando entre la oscuridad de la noche y las pocas luces que iluminaban la calle.

-¡Gracias Señor!- grite bajo, mi garganta no podía aumentar el volumen, no creí que me escuchara, pero vi que me había equivocado cuando lo escuche decir...

-¡Me llamo Kyoshi!- Grito el no tuve tiempo de responderle el ya se había ido...

**"""""Fin del flash back"""""**

Ese día había conocido a Kyoshi, le había sorprendido mucho que al día siguiente el se presentara en su secundaria, o mejor dicho en su mismo salón, y la saludara como si nada hubiera pasado.

Siempre lo vería como su salvador, desde ese día nunca más se atormento por los ecos del pasado simplemente el le había mostrado un camino por el cual transitar y ella lo había seguido a ojos ciegos. Y nunca se arrepentiría de haber elegido ese camino. Pero ahora tenia una obstáculo en su camino y ese era vencer su timidez y preguntarle a Shaoran que es lo que hacia ahí, no en su universidad, no en su departamento, no ahí con ella, si no las verdaderas razones por las que se encontraba en Tokio.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Vi a Sakura acercarse con una bandeja en la que traía dos tazas y un par de pasteles. Se había tardado en regresar tanto que al final el pequeño se había cansado de estar jugando con mis manos y ahora se chupaba su manita. Vi el chupón que el pequeño había llevado a su boca minutos atrás. Y se lo devolví, el repitió la misma acción que había estado haciendo con su mano.

Miro levemente el reloj de la pared percatando se de que la hora de comer de su pequeño ya se había pasado.

-La cena estará dentro de poco. Si quieres puedes ir tomando un poco de te- Le dije – Estaré en la cocina terminando de hacer la cena.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?- Pregunto el.

-No te preocupes terminaré en seguida- Ella lo miro a los ojos, era como si Shaoran le digiera con la mirada que no aceptaba su negatividad ante su ayuda – Pero si en verdad deseas ayudarme dale de tomar este biberón a Kyo.- El asintió con su cabeza y tomo el biberón que ella llevaba en sus manos y empezó a alimentar al bebe.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-¡La cena esta lista!- entre diciendo a la sala de estar

Sakura miraba enternecida la imagen, ante ella estaba Shaoran y su pequeño juntos durmiendo placidamente, Se acerco sin hacer ningún ruido y los miro mas atentamente ambos tan tranquilos durmiendo recostados en su amplio sofá. Tal vez el estaba muy cansado y al final se había quedado dormido junto con Kyo. Aunque el sofá era lo suficientemente cómodo para dormir en el aun así no podía permitir que ellos durmieran ahí.

Toco el hombro de Shaoran levemente y el no se despertaba, lo movió un poco mas y el pronto abrió sus ojos mostrándole el color ámbar que ella tanto recordaba. El se sentó en el sofá, estaba apunto de disculparse, pero ella hablo antes que el.

-Shaoran- el aludido la miro- ¿Puedes ir a dejar a Kyo a su cuna mientras yo me llevo todo esto?- El asintió y levantando aun Kyo aun dormido, pregunto.

-¿En donde esta?- Susurro.

-La segunda puerta a la derecha-

Shaoran camino por el pasillo, abrió la puerta con cuidado, para no despertar a su acompañante, se acerco a la cuna y lo deposito ahí, tapándolo con las frazadas. Cuando se aseguro de que estuviera bien arropado se dedico a analizar la habitación.

Había un aire acogedor, todo estaba en orden, vio la cama, ¿quién dormiría ahí? ¿Sakura? La respuesta le había llegado muy rápido, ¿Esa era la habitación de la niña con coletas y con una estantería repleta de peluches en su antigua habitación? Esta era mas adulta solo habían un par de juguetes que parecían mas para bebes. Nada mas, todo lo demás era tal cual una habitación para una mujer joven.

Y aun así conservaba esa calidez tan característica de ella. Antes de irse miro un segundo mas la habitación de ella, y algo llamó su atención de inmediato se acerco y lo tomo entre sus manos estaba tal cual el lo había hecho, estaba bien cuidado, era como si los años no le hubieran hecho nada. Entre sus manos estaba el mismo osito que el le había regalado.

"-Se lo regalas a un ser querido y así _su amor siempre será correspondido"- _Aun recordaba las palabras de Tomoyo cuando había mencionado el tema de los ositos.

Si ese osito estaba ahí. Eso... ¿Eso quería decir que la castaña no lo había olvidado? ¿O simplemente lo conservaba como un recuerdo?

Por que se seguía martirizando... Lo de ellos era pasado y así se quedaría...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora:**

¡Konichiwa lectores!

Esta vez no dejare notas de este mes, (una rima ;P) Esta es una de esas veces que no sabes que contar, a si que lo dejaré ahí.

Bueno a los "Reviews" :P

**Sasha Kinoli: **¡Hola! Bueno que te puedo decir... En este capitulo se muestra como se conocieron Saku y Kyo, fue una situación bastante triste, pero, según yo, con un final reconfortante. Dentro de un futuro no tan lejano parte de la relación de estos personajes será aclarada. Gracias por el Review, como siempre espero que allá sido de tu agrado el capi. Bye.

**Endri-Chan: **Gracias, por tu review y por tu cumplido. Tienes mucha razón Shaoran quedo muy mal parado y creo que en este capi lo deje peor. Bueno dentro de unos pocos capis mas tendrá su momento de felicidad :D... Sakura tiene muchas cosas en que pensar... Bueno me despido una vez más gracias... Bye.

**Notas del capi:**

Bueno lo primero que tengo que decir es que el capitulo me salió mas largo de lo normal, lo cual yo no me lo esperaba +_´+, por eso lo dividí en dos partes. La segunda parte lo subiré dentro de unas semanas, no pasa del mes... Ya lo tengo terminado, aunque aun no quede muy conforme, a ver si le hago unos retoques...

Bueno ya dejando en claro esto. Sin mas que comentar, pasemos a lo siguiente:

**La incógnita para hoy es:**

¿Creen que debería emparejar a Eriol y Tomoyo?

Aun no lo tengo decidido. La mayoría decide, que futuro tendrá estos personajes...

El adelanto para la segunda parte del capítulo, titulado **"Un enemigo, un amor y Una guerra olvidada parte II":**

Las decisiones del enemigo, comienzan una pelea con el castaño. Sakura se unira a la pelea. La vida de ambos castaños estará en riesgo. Sueños del pasado empiezan a esclarecerse. El pasado deja viejos rastros que llevaran a Sakura a una sola conclusión. Una conclusión que la atormentara...

_"-Sakura, ¿Porque lloras?-"_

_"-Lo siento Kyo. Perdóname no pude-"_

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Después de tanto tiempo" titulado: **"Un enemigo, un amor y Una guerra olvidada parte II"**

Ya saben la actualización esta a un clic…

Bye-Bye


	9. Un enemigo,amor y una guerra olvidadaII

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que haré no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

""""**Flash Back"""""**

-Eriol. Discúlpame ¿me has estado esperando por mucho tiempo? – Sus delicados labios se abrían y cerraban tentadores, invitándome acercarme a ellos. Ayer había decidido comunicarle mis sentimientos pero, ahora al verla no sabia si tendría las agallas para decírselo.

-Dos largas vidas. Nada más- Me sonrió golpeando levemente mi hombro.

-Te prepare unos dulces- Dijo extendiendo hacia mi una cajita rectangular de color azul oscuro.

-Gracias- Saque dos bombones y me los comí – Están deliciosos ¿Los hiciste tu?- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron pero sin dejar de sonreír en forma picara. Me acerque a ella con unos escasos centímetros de por medio.

-Si. Los hice... para... para... la persona que mas quiero.-

Sus palabras aunque cortas lograron dejar desarmados mis temores, sentía que ella lo merecía todo, y que yo quería ser todo para ella así como ella lo era para mi. Me incline hacia ella hasta poder estar a la altura de su rostro, besando a mi paso su frente. Sabia que era lo que yo quería hacer, lo que quería obtener, era ella, quería sus abrazos, sentir su cabello entre mis dedos su aroma que me cautivo desde la primera vez que la vi. Baje mis labios rozándolos con su cálida piel. Quería... quería que fuera mi novia. La bese levemente tratando de que fuera lo que ella buscaba. Que tuviera el resultado que yo deseaba. La sentí levantar sus brazos, me reí internamente seguro que le había molestado mi atrevimiento y ahora se debatía en si darme una cachetada o un punta pie, grande fue mi sorpresa al sentir su suave tacto presionando mi cabeza hacia la suya. Mientras abría levemente su boca. Invitándome a profundizar el beso.

La rodee con mis brazos, no me iba a negar su invitación, y tomando su rostro con delicadeza e inusitada pasión la bese en los labios tratando de disfrutar todo lo que podía de su sabor dulzón, deslice una mano a través de sus cabellos castaños presionándola cada vez mas contra mis labios. En el momento en que nuestra respiración se hacia dificultosa nos separamos con pesadez.

-Ayumi ¿quieres ser mi novia?- Le pregunte sin alejar su rostro del mío. Ambos apoyando la frente en contra del otro.

-Si. Yo...- Su rostro sonrojado, mientras me privaba del brillo que empezaba a verse en sus ojos- Te quiero Eriol-

No me pude resistir y la abrace y bese con fiereza. No cabía de gozo en mi corazón sabia que ella era la chica perfecta para mi. Tenerla entre mis brazos, sentirnos estremecer al contacto de nuestras pieles. Era todo lo que yo pedia.

-Te quiero Ayumi-

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

Nuestro amor mutuo entonces, permitiéndonos ver algo mas en este mundo. Yo no lo había encontrado en mi otra vida, claro que en esa época yo no lo había buscado y mucho menos me lo había planteado sentirlo... Cuando... la tenia a mi lado y aun ahora sentía que ella era a quien yo estaba destinado a amar. **Para Toda La vida.**

""""**Flash Back"""""**

Ayumi y yo estábamos cenando. La había invitado en cuanto tuve la oportunidad, era un lugar bastante espacioso para ser un simple cuarto, una mesa en una parte del restaurante VIP donde los únicos éramos nosotros dos. En mi mente había planificado todo lo que haría o diría. Me sentía listo para hacerle la pregunta. Todo ese día, todo lo que era su relación y los sentimientos que habían en ellos le hacia tener el valor para someterse a lo que seria un futuro al lado de mi amada.

-Ayumi- Dije su nombre mientras ella me miraba sentada en su silla con ojos abiertos y sorprendidos al percatarse de la pose que estaba efectuando- ¿Te casarías conmigo?-

Sus ojos abiertos como gigantes orbes dorados, sus mejillas levemente sonrosadas mientras de su boca se asomaba una tenue sonrisa.

-Eriol te amo- Dijo poniéndose de pie mientras cruzaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cabeza- Si me casaré contigo- Y me sentí tan indescriptiblemente feliz. La bese con todo mi ser. Nada en este mundo podría valer ni el cinco por ciento de lo que sentía. Beso tras beso, con las manos entrelazadas mientras yo deslizaba mi pulgar alrededor del anillo que representaba que la mujer que tenia a mi lado seria mía para toda la vida. Nos fuimos a su habitación en el Hotel, apenas cruzamos la puerta, nos entregamos al amor incondicional del otro.

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Tomoyo Pov.**

Tomoyo miraba el techo de su habitación. Hace tan solo unos minutos Eriol se había marchado de su departamento con una sonrisa en su rostro y eso le decía que el estaba bien, que el se había desahogado a gusto y que ahora estaba mas feliz, era como si se hubiera desecho de un gran peso de encima.

Esa chica con la que se iba a casar el oji-azul, debió haber tenido buenas razones para alejarse de el. Y si no las tenia, lo mejor seria que no se la presentaran, por que estaba segura que lo primero que aria no seria un –Mucho gusto- No, seria un montaña de palabras nada agradables pero tenia que dejar de pensar en eso.

Desde pequeños Eriol siempre había presentado ante todos una amabilidad solo comparable a la de Sakura, pero la verdad es que el también tenia algo que quería, ella se había dado cuenta de ello. Desde los empujones que le daba a los castaños, para darse cuenta de lo que sentían, hasta cuando explico las razones de sus actos, al transformar las cartas. El se preocupaba mucho por las personas que lo querían... Pero no era del tipo que se encaprichara con una chica. Eso quería decir que el, había sabido reconocer perfectamente sus sentimiento por la tal Ayumi y había tomado el paso de comprometerse porque de verdad sentía hacia ella un amor muy fuerte.

Según lo que Eriol me había contado, Ayumi no era del tipo de chicas que se enamora fácilmente, en ese viaje no pudo haber olvidado de Eriol así como así.

¿Ella aun lo amaba cuando regreso? Y si no era así...

¿Porqué no decirle a Eriol directamente que ya no lo amaba?

¿Por qué dejar esa relación sin un punto final?

Entonces abrí los ojos y llegue una colusión...

Si todo lo que el le había dicho era correcto ambos eran como dos gotas de agua que no podrían tener ninguna diferencia. Por lo cual, me hace pensar que ella tanto como mi amigo debe estar pasando por los mismos estados de animo que el. Aquella mujer a la que ella quería decirle las cosas mas insulsas del mundo, estaba sufriendo del mismo o peor modo que el.

Nunca dijo que había finalizado lo que sentía por Eriol, por eso Ayumi solo había terminado con el compromiso...

Ayumi aun amaba a Eriol...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Y bien ¿Dónde lo buscamos?- Dijo el Rubio.

-Tranquilízate Alexander. Primero hay que buscar un lugar donde podamos llamar la atención de Li.-Arles miraba la ciudad, buscando.

-¿Qué tal La Torre de Tokio? Siempre hay multitudes de gente ahí- Dijo acercándose al ventanal.- Li Shaoran es del tipo de humano, que no dejaría morir a inocentes.

-Seria un excelente lugar para empezar, pero solo que por si lo olvidas Alexander, nosotros no podamos acércanos a ella- El rostro de Arles, era como un eterno estado inmutes.- Los poderes que Darius nos dio, se descontrolarían fácilmente en la Torre.- observo con mas detenimiento la ciudad, deteniendo sus ojos en un edificio- Ese lugar nos servirá.

-¿Cuál?- Arles apunto en una dirección.- El Yoyogi Park he... El agua es mi elemento.- Los ojos azules de Alexander, comenzaron a moverse como un torrentoso mar, mientras brillaban con intensidad- Perfecto.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

-Ayumi – Mire la fotografía en mi mano, ella vestida de blanco con el traje de novia y yo con el traje blanco y corbata azul. Solo era una simple sesión de fotos para tener de recuerdo. Pero estaba tan feliz, verla con su traje era un sueño irreal que siempre soñé con hacerlo realidad desde el instante que le puse el anillo. Sus ojos brillantes, que rebosaban de alegría monumental.

Ese sueño era lo único que hacia mas difícil el cumplir la promesa, que me obligaste a aceptar.

""""**Flash Back"""""**

La vi entrar en por la puerta de la sala de estar. Me felicidad al verla después de dos largos meses de no haberla visto. Hicieron que corriera hacia ella prácticamente aplastándola contra mi cuerpo abrazándola, buscando sus labios desesperadamente. Fue el beso mas profundo y bello que nos dimos, pero algo faltaba...

-Te extrañe – Me separe de ella sin soltarla, me percate de que en sus ojos habían ojeras y que tenían un brillo extraño del cual nunca le había visto. Lo que mas me sorprendió fue su cuerpo frágil y delicado, parecía tener anemia. Su cuerpo estaba mas delgado de lo normal, se veía pálida y eso me preocupaba, pero antes de preguntarle algo, ella posó sus dedos en mis labios.

-Perdóname Eriol Yo... – Sus ojos decaídos parecían dos posos de agua contenida. Logrando asustarme mas. ¿Por qué me pedía perdón? No lo entendía- No puedo... No puedo casarme contigo.

-Pero... ¿Qué?... - Le dije soltándola de mi abrazo con solo mis brazos descansando sobre sus hombros. -¿Por qué?- No lo podía creer ella no podía decir eso. Sentí como algo se apretujaba en mi pecho. Tanto tiempo amándonos y ella me decía eso.

-Estos últimos meses han sucedido tantas cosas- Hablo en susurros. Casi como si estuviera hablando con ella misma- Cosas...- Apretó sus sientes con fuerza- Que no puedo ignorar- una lagrima se deslizo de sus ojos.- Yo...- Esta vez sus dientes mordían con fuerza su labio superior. Luego inclino la mirada. –Yo...- No me fije en lo que ella estaba viendo, me encontraba en shock.- Yo... Te quiero agradecer- Dijo tocando mi mejilla con su mano- Nunca me había imaginado que me iba a enamorar de alguien. Me alegra que tu hallas sido tu. Me he sentido muy feliz por el amor que me entregaste, que nos entregamos. Por eso...-

-No lo hagas...- Dije ahogadamente.

-Por eso... Se que es mucho pedir pero por favor sigamos siendo amigos...

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

Me pidió que sea su amigo pero al día siguiente desapareció, no te volví a ver a lo largo de ocho meses. Luego sin mas aparece, y aun al verla siento que nada se ha olvidado. Lo que siento sigue ahí, presente.

-¿Amigos?- Que difícil era estar contigo y no decirte que te amo... Que difícil verte y resistir las ganas de besarte.

Ella había sido la mujer perfecta para mi...

Era una compañera en mis días oscuros.

Era una cómplice a la hora de mis travesuras.

Era una amiga, en las tristezas y alegrías.

Era la novia que yo nunca imaginé tener.

Era la única mujer con la que había vislumbrado mas que un mañana.

Ella es la única mujer que había despertado en mi mas que un deseo.

Ella es perfecta para mi...

Solo quería que todo eso fuera para siempre... Solo por esos sentimientos me comprometí con ella. Solo por eso, y por que ella había roto nuestro compromiso, que me atormentaba tanto...

La promesa que te hice duele, pero duelen mas las dudas...

¿Por qué hacerme prometer ser tu amigo? ¿Por qué alejarte de mi? ¿Por qué acabar con lo nuestro? ¿Por qué acabar algo que ni tu misma habías puesto punto final?

¿Por qué no decir que ya no me amas?

Eso era lo me dolía mas, nunca dijiste que ya no me querías... Dejando abierta la herida.

Si al menos me lo hubieras dicho seria más fácil olvidarte Ayu...

Sentí un cambio en el ambiente un espeluznante escalofrió corrió por mi cuerpo, estaba frió como el hielo. Abrí mis ojos con velocidad. Era como si alguien liberara su poder.

-¡Eriol ven mira esto!- Corrí hacia la sala de estar. Nakuru miraba con los ojos abiertos a lo lejos.

-Impresionante-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

Pareces triste Shaoran, como si ya te hubieras retractado... Lo que me querías decir ¿Ya no me lo dirías?

Mientras te mantienes en silencio, se me hace mas difícil el preguntarte. Pero tengo mas dudas

¿Te puedo preguntar algo?, ¿Tan difícil es decirte eso?

-Gracias, por la cena Sakura- Dijo levantándose de su asiento- Estuvo delicioso. -¿Se va? -Pero ya es muy tarde –Sakura lo miro alejarse, el se acerco a la cerradura de la puerta. Ella no se quedaría con la pregunta en su boca, no, ella sabría la verdad.- Nos vemos...

-Shaoran- Llamo- ¿Por qué estas en Tokio?-

El castaño jamás espero que ella le preguntará eso. Se volteo con la mirada fija en Sakura.

Sakura esperaba la respuesta, sin dejar de ver a Shaoran, ¿Qué respuesta esperaba? Ciertamente no esperaba que le digiera que era por ella. Aunque aquello la entristeciera sin pensarlo.

Seria bueno decirle a Sakura la razón de su estancia en Tokio. Pero... ¿Y si ella lo quería ayudar? El no podría aceptar su ayuda. Seria muy peligroso. No puedo permitir que nada le suceda. Es mejor que te mienta Sakura.

-Yo vine por que...- Un ambiente frió nos rodeo tan rápido que me sorprendió. Pero no solo fue eso, también fue esa sensación de que alguien usará magia

Shaoran quito la mirada de los ojos de Sakura. Por encima del hombro de la castaña un cristal blanquecino se alzaba impresionante a lo lejos.

Shaoran subió su mano hasta posarla en el hombro de ella. Desconcertándola por completo.

-Shaoran ¿qué haces?-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Este es un lugar perfecto- Dijo Alexander. – Para la pelea- Tocando con sus manos el agua. Y congelándola al instante.

-Si, pero si sigues haciendo eso, será lo contrario.- El cielo para ese entonces había cambiado de un azul oscuro a uno totalmente grisáceo, que anunciaba el porvenir de una gran tormenta eléctrica. – Nuestra fuerza es también nuestra debilidad.

-No eres nada divertido Arles- Dijo con un puchero- Pero al menos déjame ser yo quien pelee con el- Le pidio. -La estrategia no cambiará-

Arles solo asintió y sintiendo como se acercaba una presencia hacia ellos.

-Ese debe ser Li- Dijo entusiasmado el rubio.- Ya vete Arles...

-Ten cuidado parece como si Li no estuviera solo- Pronto se sintieron mas presencias a su alrededor.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-Spinel, más rápido- Eriol y sus guardianes, volaban por el cielo embravecido por los relámpagos estruendosos. La pared de hielo no se había disipado en ningún momento.

-¿De quien se tratará?- Rubymoon los seguía aun lado.

El fenómeno era gigantesco. Rodeaba todo lo que alguna vez fue el Yoyogi Park.

Rubymoon voló hacia arriba tratando de llegar a donde terminaba esa gruesa capa de hielo, pero grande fue su sorpresa al notar que no tenia ninguna abertura.

-Esto es mas como una cúpula- Bajo velozmente.

Ella junto con su amo y Spinel rodearon tratando de encontrar una entrada, pero tal como pasará antes no encontraban ninguna entrada. Unas luces que retumbaban como relámpagos llamaron su atención y pronto una explosión le siguió. Cuando el humo seco y blanquecino se disipo se vio con claridad la figura de un hechicero.

-¡Shaoran!- Grito El oji-azul

El nombrado los vio bajar hasta donde estaba el.

-Eriol tu sabes que es esto o de alguien que pueda hacer esto- Shaoran traía en sus manos una espada gigantesca que se notaba era pesada.-

-No lo se- Dijo simplemente Eriol- ¿Y tu?- A Shaoran se le vinieron a la cabeza le informe que lo había traído a Tokio. Tal vez el que causante de esos hechos era también el mismo que había creado este gigantesco témpano de hielo.

Para Eriol no paso desapercibido que Shaoran estaba tardando en contestarle.

-No estoy seguro- Dijo el con seriedad- Pero me esta llamando. –Dijo antes de concentrarse y de que su espada se volviera en un hierro llameante rojo y asestó un golpe fuerte y directo que logro abrir una grieta en la muralla. A una seña de Eriol, Rubymoon uso sus cristales en ese mismo lugar... Pero no logro ningún efecto en ella. Spinel también lo intento lanzando llamas de su boca pero había dado el mismo resultado, ninguno.

Eriol convoco a su báculo y del emblema del sol salió un fuerte estallido de luz. El castaño no se quedo atrás y tomo su espada con ambas manos y apuntando a la grieta, salió de ella un gran relámpago. Ambos poderes lograron una gran estallido que rompió con la barrera lanzando parte de ella hacia todo lados.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Estaba en shock. Cuando Shaoran y ella se habían mirado fijamente a los ojos del otro sintió una gran sensación de protección. Eso le había hecho descolocarse de su posición de interrogante... Y la había atontado mucho, tanto hasta el punto de imaginarse que Shaoran la tomaba de los hombros, la abrazaba fuertemente y le decía al oído "-He regresado por ti, Sakura-", Se había recriminado totalmente a su mente por hacerle imaginar esas cosas y mas que según ella sus sentimientos hacia Shaoran no eran nada mas que por pura causa de él ser su primer amor.

Había mantenido la compostura ante ese pensamiento pero se enrojeció cundo Shaoran, ajeno a los pensamientos de ella, había puesto una de sus manos en su hombro y ella había sentido un hormigueo en su estomago.

-Shaoran ¿Qué haces?- Le había dicho sonrojada mientras lo miraba. Pero el no me miraba a mi... El observaba un punto lejos de mi. Y fue cuando sentí como la temperatura había bajado bruscamente. Y al voltearme vi lo mismo que Shaoran ese gran punto en la ciudad era impresionante...

En menos de un segundo Shaoran me aparto y se había acercado mas a la ventana. Yo también hice lo mismo... Sintiendo como ese gran poder se manifestaba. Era como si te retará a una pelea con su sola presencia. Y una sensación de temor se albergo en mi... No se si fue por ese poder o por que Shaoran paso por un lado mío hacia la salida.

Claramente el iba hacia allá, y yo no deseaba que el fuera... Podría salir lastimado pensé con miedo. Sin pensarlo dos veces me acerque a el y tomándolo fuertemente de la mano, logrando que el se detuviera y me mirara.

-Shaoran, no vallas- Prácticamente le había ordenado. Pero había tenido miedo, yo no quería que le pasará algo... –Por favor no vallas...

-Sakura- Había dicho en un susurro... Su rostro se mostró sorprendido- Tengo que ir.- Sentí como el intentaba soltarse pero yo solo hice mas fuerte el agarre. – Es mi deber Sakura- Eso me desconcertó provocando que dejara de apretarle la mano con fuerza.

-Entonces...- Lo mire a los ojos con decisión- Voy contigo-

-No puedes venir conmigo- Dijo el rápidamente, pero yo no aceptaría su negatividad.

-Entonces no vallas- Esa sensación de miedo no me gustaba – Podrían lastimarte... – El dejo de jalar -Es muy peligroso.- Dije esperando que el desistiera.- Quédate aquí conmigo.- Dije en un susurro que, por la cercanía entre ambos, el escucho perfectamente. Ya era muy tarde para retractarme de lo que había dicho. Pero sabia que eso era lo único que quería en ese momento. –No deseo que te dañen- Lo vi bajar la mirada y luego sin previo aviso dejo de luchar conmigo.-

-Por lo mismo no puedo permitir que vallas conmigo- Dijo soltándose velozmente. Y saliendo por la puerta.

Sin pensarlo me había caído sentada en la alfombra abatida. ¿Como el podía ser tan obstinado y salir así? Ella le había expresado su preocupación y que quería ayudarlo, pero el la había rechazado. ¿No vio acaso que ella tenia miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle?

Bien, si el no le hizo caso, ella tampoco le haría caso a el.

Tome mi celular y marque a Tomoyo. Espere unos segundo y pronto la voz de mi amiga se escucho.

-Tomoyo ¿Podrías venir a cuidar a Kyo?- Dije suponiendo de antemano que ella digiera que si.

-Por supuesto que si Sakurita- Dijo ella desde el otro lado.

-Bien. Entra con la llave que esta debajo de la maceta.- Tome una campera y mis cartas.

-¿Adonde vas Sakura?- pregunto ella en un tono muy extraño.

-Luego te cuento.- Le dije - Adios- Y corte la llamada.

Fui a mi habitación corriendo en busca de Kero. Que apareció apenas abrí la puerta.

-¿Lo sentiste?- El afirmo. –Llévame hasta allá Kero-

-¿Por qué quieres ir Sakura?- Al instante me vino la imagen de Shaoran a la cabeza-

-Porque... Yo... Quiero...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-¡Rubymoon¡ ¡Spinel soom! – Grito Eriol ambos guardianes estaban tirados en el suelo. Apenas habían cruzado toda la muralla. Cuando ambos seres se habían desmayado, convirtiéndose en su forma falsa.

-¿Están bien?- Pregunto Shaoran, mirando para todos lados esperando ver quien había producido aquello.

-Si... Pero-

-Vaya, vaya –Se escucho en el lugar- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?- Un hombre apareció flotando frente a nosotros- Visitas- El sujeto chasqueo sus dedos y el agujero por el que habíamos entrado se volvió a cerrar- ¿Les ofrezco un te, un café... O mejor...- El pisó se congelo transformándose en una pista de hielo.- Su perdición...-

Grandes bloques de hielo salían del suelo. Eriol y yo nos alejamos de un salto. Al bajar volvían a aparecer los bloques impidiendo que nos estabilizáramos en una posición. Los Truenos se escuchaban furiosos. El hombre rubio se acerco a mi en un movimiento rápido y con su brazo golpeo hacia abajo. No entendí ese movimiento, pero pronto descubrí su objetivo cuando del cielo empezaron a caer ferozmente pedazos gigantescos de hielo. Shaoran cubriéndose la cabeza con los brazos invoco un escudo, logrando que todo rebotara contra el... Eriol aprovecho para atacar con una lluvia de bolas de fuego al rubio tuvo que detener su ataque al ambarino y con movimientos veloces como el rayo logro esquivar las bolas de fuego...

Pero no pudo evitar que el ambarino se le acercara por la espalda con la clara intención de golpearlo, Alex al percatarse de ello, intento moverse hacia un lado logrando que Shaoran le cortara la mejilla derecha y de ella saliera una hilo de sangre.

El enemigo se elevo mas alto y con una de sus manos toco su herida y viendo la sangre que manchaba sus dedos dijo.

-Parece que tendré que ser menos hospitalario con ustedes-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Con Kero volábamos por el cielo tratando de llegar en donde estaba Shaoran pero se nos hacia difícil poder mantenernos en alza, el viento era fuerte tanto que varias veces me había tirado contra los edificios pero gracias a Kero no me hacia gran daño.

Las calles estaban desiertas como si todo se hubieran percatado de que este clima se avecinaba. Pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo que ellos... Yo tenia que ir ayudar a Shaoran... No podía dejar que le hicieran algo...

-Shaoran- Dije en un susurro.

-Ese chiquillo ¡¿cómo se le ocurre salir con este clima? –Decía Kero – Y mas para enfrentarse con estas presencias...

-¿Son mas de una?- Le pregunte esperando que lo negara.

-Si. Pero es como si una de ellas tratará de no interferir.-Eso era bueno. Con suerte Shaoran solo estaría peleando con uno. -Son muy fuertes-

-Crees que Shaoran...- Dije apretando con fuerza mi báculo y mirando el suelo. -¿Pueda con ellas?- La preocupación se oyó en mi voz.

-El chiquillo ahora es muy fuerte seguro le estará dando pelea- Trato de animarme. Aun así no puedo dejar de sentir miedo por lo que le pueda suceder...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Parece que tendré que ser menos hospitalario con ustedes-

Moviendo su brazo a la derecha, apareció una muralla de hielo.

Ambos hechiceros se miraron entre si. Y antes de poder romperlo, una grieta pequeña se formo y como si fueran ondas de agua se extendió por todas partes.

-¡Nos vemos!- Pronuncio bajo Alexander. Como si hubiera sido una orden la muralla se destruyo y de su interior surgió una ola de agua. Eriol convoco un escudo, logrando que la fuerza de las aguas no se lo llevaran... Mas sin embargo Shaoran, no tuvo la misma suerte y fue arrastrado por la corriente.

-¿Creen que puedes contra mi?- Dijo el enemigo soltando una risotada.- ¡No son mas que unos chicos estúpidos!

Un relámpago salió de los cielos y sobre el cuerpo del castaño cayeron.

-¡Arhg!- El grito de dolor se escucho.

Eriol se preocupo por el destino del castaño, mas no tuvo tiempo de ir a verlo ya que Alexander lo golpeo en el estomago, sin lograr que este cayera, pero si que rodeara su estomago con sus brazos.

-Te crees muy valiente ¿no?- Le dijo al enfrentarlo con la mirada.- Ocultando a uno de los tuyos... ¿Qué buscas?

-Dos contra uno no es justo. –Lo enfrento Alexander- Además negocios son negocios – En sus manos una esfera azul se formaba y empujándola con fuerza, golpeo a la reencarnación de Clow. Dejándolo inconsciente.- Pero tu no eres mi objetivo-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

-Kero- Mi querido guardián había salido en busca de Shaoran a mi pedido. Estaba preocupada por el, hace tiempo que no lo veía. Y solo podía escuchar unos estruendos provocados por los truenos.

-¡SHAORAN!- Grite llevaba tiempo gritando pero nadie contestaba, una niebla que había aparecido de la nada me impedía ver por donde iba.

-¡Argh!-

-¿Qu...-dije. Me quede de piedra al ver a Shaoran ser empujado por una ráfaga de luz. -¡NOOO! –Y corrí hacia el. Se veía mal herido una parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada y en medio de su abdomen podía ver como una mancha oscura sobresalía, con manos temblorosas la toque y Shaoran no se movió, ni respondió..-¡Shaoran! ¡Shaoran!- Lo llame. Mientras lo movía, pose su cabeza en mi piernas.-Por favor Shaoran ¡Responde! – Sentí como mis ojos se humedecían- ¡Responde!- Le grite una vez mas.

-El ya no te puede escuchar- Un hombre se asomo y vi sus cabello rubio, sus ojos celestes pero no me importo, solo me dio temor lo que dijo...

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y porque le haces daño ha Shaoran?- Le grite, me sentía enojada pero pude sentir como su energía se elevaba. De pronto dejo de estar de a 10 metros para estar a escasos 3 centímetros de mi rostro.

-Eres demasiado bella para tener el seño fruncido- Ese comentario en cualquier otro momento me hubiera hecho ruborizar pero me sentía asustada porque Shaoran no despertaba. Tome mi báculo y dije.

-¡Thunder!- Y el lobo de trueno lo alejo de mi mordiendo su antebrazo.

-Que mascota tan bonita pero no me gustan los perros- y de entre los cielos un rayo lo golpeo a Thunder dejándolo como una simple carta, que volvió a mis manos.- Eres fuerte pero... No es suficiente - Y de sus manos salieron flechas azules que antes de llegar a mi fueron derretidas por un fuego rojizo.

-¡Kero!- Mi guardián a gran velocidad empezó a lanzar llamaradas de fuego provenientes de su boca hacia el enemigo. Entre ellos se produjo una pelea que a mi me dio tiempo para asegurarme de que las palabras de ese tipo habían errado.

-¡Shaoran despierta!- Sus ojos se fruncieron y sus dientes se apretaron en una inconfundible mueca de dolor... Sus párpados se separaron y por ellos se asomaron sus ojos.- Shaoran ¿estas bien?-

-¿Sakura? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo el con un tono apagado y sentándose en el piso.

-Yo... vine...-

-Jajaja pero que escena mas romántica- Con los ojos abiertos vi como el chico en frente de nosotros aplaudía con las palmas. Busque a Kero con la mirada, pero el yacía en el suelo golpeado por todas partes.- Espero que no les importe que me les una.

No tuve tiempo de invocar a Shield, unos bloques gigantescos y llenos de picos se acercaron a Shaoran y a mi... Y entonces todo se obscureció...

**Normal Pov.**

Shaoran tomo rápidamente a su espada y poniéndose delante de Sakura, invoco a una corriente de electricidad que partió a la mayoría de los ataques pero no contó con que una de ella se acercaba peligrosamente a el.

-Sayonara Li- Dijo Alex justo en el momento en el que como una estaca de hielo se clavaba en el hombro de Shaoran.

Sakura sintió como un liquido espeso y caliente se chocaba con su mejilla y abriendo sus ojos observo con pánico como Shaoran se desplomaba sobre ella con una herida tan profunda que bien podía haber dado en el corazón del castaño.

-Shaoran. Shaoran. Shaoran- Las lagrimas brotaron de los ojos de Sakura y su corazón se contrajo.-¡Shaoran!-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

-El trabajo esta hecho vayámonos- Dijo Alex.

Arles miraba con atención a la castaña que lloraba mientras abrazaba a Shaoran Li.

-¿Te sucede algo?-Pregunto su compañero.

-No. Volvamos a Casa- Ambos desaparecieron y con ellos todo el campo de batalla volvió a la normalidad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sakura miro como el cuerpo de Shaoran era trasladado en una camilla hacia el quirófano. Desesperada lo había acompañado en todo el camino sin soltar su mano desde que la ambulancia se había presentado ante ellos hasta que los paramédicos habían tenido que prácticamente forcejear con ella.

-No te preocupes el estará bien – Pero las palabras de Eriol no lograrían tranquilizarla hasta que ella no viera a Shaoran sano y salvo.- El Vivirá...-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Shaoran llevaba mas de tres horas en el quirófano. Pero la verdad es que no me importaba solo quería verlo y saber que estaba bien. Mis manos así como todo mi cuerpo temblaban de miedo e impaciencia... ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo había dejado que Shaoran fuera a luchar? Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes, el no estaría aquí Y yo dejaría de sentir este nudo en mi estomago, estas lagrimas que soltaba silenciosamente y empapaban mi piel desistirían de caer.

-Shaoran Yo...- Mi susurros tan bajos que nadie mas que yo podría escuchar. Sabia lo que quería susurrar. Todo ese día había sido un sube y baja de sentimientos que ahora se arremolinaban en mi mente y en mi corazón.

El temor de que no sobreviva...

El deseo de protegerlo cuando lo vi tirado en el suelo o cuando yacía inerte entre mis brazos.

La angustia que martillaba todo mi ser.

El recuerdo de los cálidos días en los que nuestro amor era mutuo...

¿Por qué pensaba ahora en eso? Porque sin quererlo, y sin pensarlo si quiera una sola oración se me había formulado en los labios y escapado de ellos cuando lo tenia sujetado por las manos. Cuando su sangre manchaba mi ropa. Una oración que cargaba mas de lo que cualquiera podría imaginar. Algo bello pero a la vez aterrador por las consecuencias que solo yo, Kyoshi y "_ella"_ sabíamos que podía desencadenar.

Y de las cuales causaban una gran agonía a mi corazón.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

No podía respirar sentía como si algo me tapara la garganta y me dificultara el habla.

Sentía como por mi hombro una corriente de fuego se extendía y que me quemaba con sagacidad y dolor.

Mis párpados pesados como rocas de tres toneladas no alcanzaba a abrir.

¿Qué había pasado?

Recordé el dolor de cuando sentí como me apuñalaban con fuerza cerca del corazón.

Recordé haber caído al suelo. Y luego... Luego... Unos gritos que decían mi nombre y algo mas... que no logro recordar con claridad.

Sentía como el dolor se iba aminorando. Con cuidado logre abrir mis ojos.

-Vaya a despertado- Escuche una voz suave – Déjeme decirle que es un hombre con mucha suerte,- Logre enfocarla mejor era una enfermera- Eso o tiene una ángel guardián muy fuerte, se ha salvado por los pelos.

Mire un poco a mi alrededor. Me encontraba en una habitación blanca, rodeado por muchos aparatos.

Empecé a rememorar la lucha que habíamos sostenido... Era como una pesadilla que sucedía rápidamente. ¿Sakura estaría bien? ¿No le habría pasado nada?

-Su novia estará feliz de saber que esta con bien.- Recordé el rostro de Sakura que gritaba mi nombre mientras un liquido espeso y tibio salía de mi hombro. –Sabe ella no se ido de la sala de espera desde que usted ingreso en el quirófano.

Ella estaba bien, suspire de alivio. Ella estaba a salvo era lo único que me importaba. No se había hecho daño. Si a ella le hubiera pasado algo nunca me lo hubiera perdonado. Sus frías manos se habían aferrado a mi rostro antes de que mi debilidad causada por las heridas, oscurecieran mi vista. Su voz angustiada había sonado con eco mientras pronunciaba mi nombre.

-Argh- Sentí una jaqueca se extendía por mi cabeza.

-Con esto no sentirá dolor- Le escuche decir.

Tal y como la enfermera lo dijo pronto no sentí mas. Tampoco vi mas. Solo tuve tiempo suficiente de pensar en los ojos de color esmeralda de Sakura mientras eran rodeados por un color rojizo... Y en el sentimiento que comenzaba a florar de mi interior y que salía con mas fuerza que nunca...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

**-**Discúlpame Tomoyo.- Hacia unos pocos segundos había respondido al celular. Deteniendo en la entrada de una habitación que conocía muy bien.

-No importa después de todo no tenia nada que hacer.- Me dijo tranquila pero notablemente preocupada- ¿Por cierto que sucedió?- en estos momentos no me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte como para responder a esa pregunta.

-Luego te cuento- Dije en un sollozo, había estado aguantando el deseo de llorar durante varias horas.

-¿Sakura estas llorando?- Típico de Tomoyo ella siempre parecía estar al tanto de todo lo que me sucedía.-Sakura ¿Por qué lloras?- A mi voz la sentí queriéndose quebrarse en cualquier instante.

-Perdón pero ahora no- Y posteriormente presione el pequeño botón rojo que finalizaba la llamada. Guarde el celular en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, ya que no me sentía capaz de poder depositarlo dentro de la campera. No podría seguir reteniendo la lagrimas si viera la sangre de Shaoran, que la manchaba.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Entre a la habitación blanquecina en silencio. Me sabia de memoria todo lo que allí había. Por el ventanal comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del amanecer y en la cama de blancas cobijas dormía el padre de mi querido Kyo. Me sentía ahogada. Había muchas cosas que quería decir. Pero tenia miedo de la tormenta que se venia si las decía.

Lo había prometido y aun así no había podido cumplir. Le había fallado a dos de las personas a quien mas quería en este mundo. Mi querido Kyoshi ¿me podrías perdonar algún día? Nuestra promesa... Jamás la quise romper. Me senté de rodillas en el suelo, apoyando mis brazos sobre la cama. Este sentimiento podría dañarlos a ambos, yo ya lo sabia y aun así no había tenido oportunidad de combatir contra el. O quizás nunca la tuve, el solo paso del tiempo lo había fortalecido a tal punto que ni todas mis defensas habían podido contra este. Como te vería a los ojos cuando los abrieras. Mis ojos comenzaron a escocerme.

-Kyo... Kyoshi... Yo...

-Lo siento Kyo. Perdóname no pude-

Comencé a derramar todas las lagrimas que había contenido en plena angustia. Soltando gritos ahogados de mi boca, cubriendo la palma de mi mano. Que apenas y mostraban un cuarto de lo que realmente sentía.

-Perdóname... Perdóname...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora:**

Konichiwa! Esto se me hace repetitivo -_- Hace mucho que extrañaba ponerme frente a la computadora. (: Este es mi ultimo año en la secundaria y a estado tan congestionado mi tiempo que prácticamente no me había podido conectar a Internet desde hace dos meses. Este capitulo a estado listo desde hace semanas... Aunque ahora que lo volví a leer le agregue otras tantas. ;P Me siento muy feliz por todos los Reviews que he recibído por el anterior capitulo además de que unos nuevos lectores me agregaran en favoritos. Gracias... a Todos.

Bueno ahora a los "Reviews" :P

**Endri-Chan: **Hola. Tienes toda la razón Shaoran se ve muy lindo de Papá. Sakura & Shaoran forever, van a estar juntos así los tenga que unir con pegamento (jejeje) Me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado. Perdón por lo de las letras tuve algunos problemas con el diseño de cómo tenían que salir y aunque en mi computadora se mostraban idénticos a los anteriores, después de leer tu revierw, lo revise y me di cuenta del jeroglífico que estaba hecho. Gracias por el aviso. Bye.

**Tommy Hiragizawa:** Hola Tomy gracias por el review. Y también por haber opinado en la incógnita del capitulo anterior... Así que será un ExT definitivamente. Otra cosa la historia que me describiste esta súper y me gusta que me la hallas mencionado. Si no tienes problemas la usare, además de agregarles algunas cosas que se me vallan ocurriendo sobre la marcha. Gracias por tu opinión. Besos. Bye.

**Hime-chan n n: **Hola Gracias por poner este fic en preferidos. Gracias por tu review espero que este capi te haya gustado. Disculpa el formato, :P Errar es de humanos... Y yo aprendo de mis errores... Bueno Besos... Bye.

**Saku93: **Hola Sorry por la tardanza pero por fin logre actualizar. Que bueno que el anterior capitulo te alla gustado. Gracias por responder a la incógnita. El ExT ya esta asegurado. Gracias por tu apreciación. Un abrazo Bye.

**Sasha Kinoli: **Hello Gracias por tu comentario me a dado un golpe de alegría que no te imaginas... Sakura ya se ha dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, aunque ahora por lo mismo lo es esta pasando muy mal. En cambio Shaoran esta aun poco confundido, lo que si casi a aceptado que aun ama a la castaña... Lo de los adultos y sus complicaciones. Te apoyo un ciento por ciento. Jajaja Ellos siempre son un caso. Ojala te guste este capi. Bye

Gracias a todos los han puesto esta historia entre sus alertas y en sus favoritos... A **arlethe **y **JustGleek.98**

**Notas del capi:**

¿Por donde empiezo? Bueno El Yoyogi Park es un parque, que se encuentra en Japón. Hay muchas fuentes de agua en este lugar, además es visitado constantemente por los turistas. La próxima vez aclarare con mas exactitud este lugar que no es ficticio. Existe en la realidad. Una cosa mas a Alex o Alexander como se abran dado cuenta posee el poder del agua... Y por esta razón me pareció un lugar muy apropiado para la pelea.

Bueno ya dejando en claro esto. Sin mas que comentar, pasemos a lo siguiente.

**La pregunta de hoy es:**

¿Les gusto la pelea? Es la primera vez que me concentro tanto en una.

El adelanto para el siguiente capitulo titulado **"Consecuencia sentimental e existencial":**

Sakura a sufrido en su interior por mucho tiempo, pero no se pude quejar a tenido la felicidad a su lado desde que Kyoshi apareció en ella. Hay deudas y favores que lastiman, ¿Qué tanto podrá soportar Sakura o Eriol? Aviones se van y otros vienen, con mas que un simple pasajero. Eriol visitara a alguien que ha sido mucho mas que una simple amiga...

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Después de tanto tiempo" titulado: **"Consecuencia Sentimental e existencial"**

Ya saben la actualización esta a un clic…

Bye-Bye


	10. Consecuencia sentimental e existencial

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que haré no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Consecuencia Sentimental e Existencial"**

**(Parte 1)**

**Normal Pov.**

Alexander se encontraba la mar de satisfecho. El había acabado con el hechicero que era el objeto del odio de su amo. Y en cuanto se lo digiera. Recibiría el respeto que se merecía. Arles era tonto, era fuerte pero no era tan fuerte como lo era el. Su compañero era el preferido por su jefe pero después de esto el seria el olvidado y Alex seria el apremiado. No negaba su participación en la batalla, pero sabia que todo el merito de la muerte de Li Shaoran era todo suyo. La gloria le pertenecería.

-Darius me lo agradecerá un trillón de veces- Luego soltó una risotada gigantesca que resonó por toda la sala.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo?- Dijo Arles en cuanto entro al salón. Su rostro sereno se mostraba curioso.

-No es nada en particular- Dijo sin morderse la lengua, ante su mentira- ¿El señor Darius ya ha llegado?

-Aquí estoy Alexander. Espero que me tengan buenas noticias.- Dijo al sentarse en su silla, he inspeccionando los rostros de sus subordinados.

-Las mejores de toda la existencia humana- Aseguro el rubio.

-Detente un instante Alexander- Dijo el peli-castaño con un tono duro y grave dirigido a su compañero- Mi señor vera...-

-Cállate tu Arles.- Lo interrumpió con rudeza- Esta vez yo soy el anunciador de las buenas noticias. ¿Qué creías que te lo dejaría a ti? ¡Ja! Yo lo he hecho. Yo lo he logrado, así que no digas nada.- Dijo con alternaría.

-¡YA BASTA!- Grito Darius- No tengo el tiempo del mundo, así que digan lo que tengan que decir-

-Shaoran Li esta muerto- Dijo Alexander sintiéndose orgulloso de su atroz crimen.- Le he clavado una estaca en el corazón. Y lo he asesinado...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Shaoran- He llorado tanto que siento como mis párpados enrojecidos me arden fuertemente. Se que pronto podría caer rendida ante el sueño y cansancio que tengo, pero no deseo descansar hasta no verte despertar.

Sentada en la sala de espera con una palma cubriendo mi frente he estado así desde hace unas horas. Eriol se había ido a buscar un café para el y para mi, luego de que yo le digiera que no tenia energías para poder hacer pasar nada por mi garganta. Aun así el había insistido que no podía estar sin comer nada.

El tiempo ha pasado por mi mente con imágenes del los últimos años, desde que el pequeño Kyo había empezado a descansar rodeado de mis brazos y cuidados. Todos y cada uno de los momentos en los que había compartido todo mi ser con el padre de mi angelito. Mi angelito, el que nunca había tenido la culpa de nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Desde el primer instante en que sus ojos profundos como el mar se habían abrazado a mi alma al mirarnos mutuamente.

"_Pasara lo que pasara con mi corazón yo debería cuidarlo mas que a mi vida". _

Eso lo sabia a la perfección, pero... Pero nunca podría hacer como si nunca hubiera existido este sentimiento. No podría, jamás podría engañarme de esta manera, ni tampoco lograría engañar a Kyoshi. El seguro ya se había dado cuenta. En cuanto notara como estaban mis ánimos... El lo sabría... El lo intuiría... Kyoshi lo sentiría...

-Shaoran ¿por qué? ¿Por qué tuviste que regresar?- Me mordí el labio inferior acallando parte de mis lamentos. – Kyoshi jamás me lo perdonará- Y no lo culparía si no me lo perdonará yo tampoco lograría hacerlo.

-Sakura- No quise alzar mi rostro y ver a Tomoyo. Ella podía intuir todo lo que sentía pero no puedo, dejar que ella también sepa que tan pesada es mi cruz. –Sakura- Puso una mano en mi hombro en un gesto de apoyo, soltando posteriormente un largo suspiro de resignación. Pero enseguida la retiro- Kyo ha tenido fiebre toda la mañana- Gire tan rápido mi rostro que hasta Tomoyo había dado un sobresalto de su lugar.- Toma- me lo puso entre los brazos y pude sentir su cuerpo a una temperatura alta pero aun era normal, aun asi no seria adecuado dejarlo pasar de largo.

Como lo había olvidado. Mi pequeño era el que saldría mas afectado ante el descubrimiento de mis propios sentimientos.

-Sakura se que ahora mismo yo no puedo hacer nada.- Dijo apoyando su mano en la mía. - Pero al menos me gustaría decirte que puede haber una solución, solo hay que buscarla- Yo sabia de sus buenas intenciones pero también conocía de sobra que no existía otra solución. Esta tarde en cuanto estuviera frente a frente con Kyoshi solo vería la pura y cruda decepción entre sus suaves facciones.

-Hola Tomoyo- Ambas escuchamos la voz del oji-azul a nuestro lado pero yo solo estaba viendo a mi pequeño Kyo.

-Hola Eriol. ¿Cómo se encuentra Li?-

-Mejor no pude estar jovencitos- Mire rápidamente al hombre que se había metido en la conversación de mis dos amigos. Era el doctor que había operado a Shaoran. Me levante de un golpe, tomando a todos por sorpresa.

-¿Esta bien?- Pregunte antes que todos los demás. Sintiendo las mirada curiosa del doctor y Eriol, acompañada de la expresión de lamento de Tomoyo.

-Si señorita el se encuentra muy bien, se nota que es un luchador. Su hombro se recuperara pronto, el impacto no perforo ningún órgano, pero tendrá que esperar un tiempo antes de poder utilizar su brazo derecho.- Dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios- Ahora mismo esta durmiendo pero si quieren pueden entrar a verlo. Especialmente usted señorita Kinomoto- Me sorprendí bastante por su comentario- El ha estado llamando a una tal Sakura desde hace un tiempo. Supongo que es usted. Por favor no lo haga esperar y vaya cuanto antes.- Me quede paralizada ante lo dicho, pero había algo que en mi interior me hacia sentir alegre. Shaoran. A estado llamando mi nombre entre sueños.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Arles Pov.**

-¿Es cierto eso? – pregunto sin inmutarse aunque yo notaba la incredulidad en sus palabras.-¿Es cierto que lo habéis matado?.

-Por supuesto que es cierto mi señor- Dijo aun emocionado Alexander- El no ha tenido siquiera la oportunidad de defenderse de mis ataques.

Permanecí en silencio, pero sabia que pronto tendría que detener esa conversación. Antes de que llegará demasiado lejos.

-¿CÓMO TE HABEIS ATREVIDO?- Dijo Darius – TENIAS QUE HABERMELO TRAIDO EN CUANTO PUDIERAS- La furia que le recorría por sus venas se escuchaba en cada una de sus palabras- ¡YO LE HIBA A DAR EL GOLPE DE GRACIA! ¡YO!

Vi como se acerba a Alex con el pleno instinto de hacerlo pagar por haberle quitado la satisfacción de matar su verdugo. El rubio se alejaba caminando hacia atrás. Todos sabíamos que si Darius no nos necesitaba acabaría con nosotros en un segundo, y ni los poderes que el mismo nos había otorgado nos salvarían de sus garras. Aplaudí con las palmas de mis manos, para llamar su atención.

-Tal vez aun tenga la oportunidad Señor Darius- Dije el me miro con sus ojos suspicaces sin esperar ha que continuara con lo dicho.

-¿DE QUE ESTAS HABLANDO ARLES?-

-Li Shaoran aun esta vivo-

-Eso es imposible. Yo mismo le clave la estaca que le arrebato la vida.- Dijo Alexander atónito por la noticia.

-Solo has conseguido lastimarlo. Además le has puesto en sobre aviso.- Vi como la mandíbula de Alexander se tensaba y se apretaba.

-Shaoran Li ha sobrevivido.- Dijo Darius sonriendo macabramente -Arles, Alexander aun tienes la oportunidad de redimirte – Solté un bufido –No necesito que lo matéis. Yo mismo debo acabar con el.- Empezamos a caminar hacia la salida- Y por cierto Alexander- Mi compañero contuvo el aliento y ambos nos detuvimos- Si te vuelves a equivocar, te enseñare que clase de Dios era antes-

Alex apretó sus dientes unos contra otros en un intento de no mostrar el explicable terror que sentía. Algo que yo compartía con el, era el conocimiento de las cosas de las que Darius era capaz de hacer.

Yo junto con Alexander nos inclinamos en signo de respeto. Sabia que en cuanto saliéramos de la sala Alexander se desbordaría en insultos por su propia torpeza. Era un niño que cometía los errores mas simples por su propia insolencia, que combinada con su inmadurez y sus deseos de grandeza lograban que no fuera un subordinado de lo mas eficiente. "A aires de grandeza, poca destreza".

Si Shaoran Li, junto con aquel chico de cabello azul, hubieran sabido de mi existencia habrían podido darnos guerra. El factor sorpresa nos ayudo mucho, de eso no había duda. Y talvez nos sirviera en el futuro...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Normal Pov.**

-Fer... Fernan... da.- Dije por milésima vez en el día. Hace apenas unas tres horas que me había levantado sintiendo una gran debilidad en mi cuerpo. Cosa que no sentía desde hace ya dos años. Gatee hasta recostarme contra la puerta de entrada, baje mi rostro jadeando con el sudor en frente que me pegaba parte del flequillo de mi cabello plateado a la frente. Cerré los ojos con fuerza para dejar de ver que todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor daba un baile de las una y mil vueltas. En cuanto los abrí para volver a llamarla. Termine por acostarme en el suelo mientras apretaba con ambos brazos mi estomago.

Unos leves golpes se oyeron chocar contra la puerta. De mi habitación. Para luego abrirse levemente y mostrar la cabellera azul-grisáceo de una desconcertada Fernanda.

-¡Oh Dios mio!- Grito y entrando por completo la puerta entro rápidamente y tocando la frente de la oji-plateada.- Estas fría casi congelada. – Con aun mas fuerza elevo su voz. -¡ARMANDO! ¡Ven!-

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos su hermano ya se encontraba a su lado. Tomo a la peli-plateada entre sus brazos y la recostó en su cama. Y del mismo modo que su hermana uso una palma en la frente de ella, sintiendo el frió cortante al tacto de su mano.

-Su vitalidad...- Dijo en un susurro.

-Esta disminuyendo de nuevo...- Dijo Fernanda al mismo tiempo.- Trae su collar... ¡Rápido!- Armando se movió velozmente y de un momento a otro ya le extendía un collar de plata en su mano. La peli-plateada lo tomo entre sus manos.

-¡Va... yan... SE!- Dijo entre jadeos y suspiros mientras una de sus manos apretaba con fuerza la parte de su camisón que estaba por encima de su corazón. -¡Váyanse!- Su voz se fue apagando mientras estrujaba con mas fuerza ese lugar y con la otra hacia lo mismo con el collar.

-Pero...- Dijeron al mismo tiempo los gemelos.

-¡LARGO!-Dijo y ambos en un suspiro salieron rápidamente.

Ella se concentro con tal fuerza en su interior que empezó a emitir una luz blanca por todo su cuerpo. –Sabia que... esto... pasaría- Dijo bajamente. –Pero no pude prevenir que sucediera tan pronto- Tomo todo el aire que pudo y de su boca empezó a entonar una canción con algo de ternura.

_No fuerces nada... _

_Llévate de mi todo lo que necesites... _

_toma de mi alma... toda la fuerza que..._

_te haga falta... _

_Dios Destino... soy tu servidora... _

_Déjame sin aliento... _

_De mi vida, haz su vida...-_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

-Kyo despierta por favor- Su temperatura se había vuelto normal pero aun estaba algo preocupada por el. –Vamos abre los ojos no ves a Shaoran el ya se esta recuperando- Dije con felicidad, pero la realidad era que tenia la intuición de que eso no lograría hacer despertar a ninguno de los dos, ambos dormían acompasadamente en la habitación.

Tomoyo se había ido hace unas horas a su trabajo. Prometiéndome que volvería por la tarde. Eriol se había despedido mientras hablaba con el doctor. Para que no llamará a la policía por este acontecimiento. Estaba casi segura que le diría una mentira sobre lo que realmente le había sucedido a Shaoran.

Ambos me habían dejado para que yo entrara a ver a Shaoran.

Me había aliviado de sobremanera al verlo dormir tranquilamente sobre su rostro ya no había rastro de esas muecas de dolor que eran lo ultimo que recordaba antes de que entrara al quirófano.

Cada parte de mi ser saltaba de felicidad, por saber que se encontraba a salvo. Pero una pequeña parte de mi gritaba que yo tenia la culpa de que el estuviera aquí.

- El no estaría aquí si no me hubiera salvado - Me recosté contra el respaldo del sofá mientras abrazaba con mas fuerza a Kyo. Quien constantemente empezó a moverse inquietó entre mis brazos.

-Es mi culpa... -

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, sin que Sakura se diera cuenta. La había observado sentarse junto con su pequeño hijo, en brazos, a lado de Shaoran. La escena me enterneció, además que me había dado algo de nostalgia. Alguna vez yo había estado de forma similar con Ayumi, claro que los papeles enfermo y cuidador fueron opuestos.

""""**Flash Back"""""**

-Discúlpame Eriol- Dijo el ángel de mi vida, me levante de mi silla y inclinándome levemente le di un beso en la fría frente de mi amada.-Es solo un dolor de estomago.

-No tienes la culpa- Baje mis labios hasta la altura de los suyos pero al rozarlos un poco, ella se giro logrando solo un insignificante beso en la mejilla. La mire estaba sonrojada, con la mirada posada en la puerta de su habitación. –¿Ayumi…?- Dije en tono de falso reproche.

-Espera un segundo…- La observé confundido, me puse de pie para mirarla mejor, y al segundo ella se tapo todo el rostro con las cobijas de su cama. Le escuche hacer una risa contenida. Y se dio vuelta dándome la espalda.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi?- Le dije entonces levante la cobija y deslizándose debajo de las misma y con mis manos le empecé ha hacerle cosquillas en la espalda y por todo su estomago, tocando cada parte, que yo sabia a la perfección, que a ella le causaba risa.

-No Eriol, no me burlo de ti. Eriol no por favor- Hice caso omiso de sus ruegos y continué- Cosquillas no…No- Empezó ha soltar tremendos sonidos de risa, moviéndose de un lado a otro, hasta apoyar su espalda contra el colchón, me pose sobre ella con ambas piernas a sus costados impidiendo que siguiera pataleando en un intento de liberarse de mi, rodee sus muñecas con mis manos, sin hacerle daño. Aprisionándola por completo.

Las frazadas que nos cubrían se fueron deslizando hasta caer por completo al suelo. Se quedo quieta cuando la vi, recostada con los ojos entrecerrados, anhelantes, y su irregular respiración, me hicieron desearla con locura. Libere sus muñecas, y pose mis manos a los costados de ella. Me le fui acercando para probar sus labios por milésima vez desde que la había conocido, su sabor a miel me habían introducido a un paraíso tan cercano. Sus mejillas, antes pálidas, ahora se encontraban sonrojadas por el infructuoso intento de escape, me hicieron recobrar el sentido. Ella estaba enferma, necesitaba descansar. Antes de tocar sus labios con los míos, cerré los ojos, y apoye mi frente con la suya, sintiendo su respiración agitada en mi rostro. Soltó una bocanada de aire, que me sonó a reclamo.

-No me burlaba de ti –La escuche decir, cuando su respiración se regularizo.

-¿Entonces?- Le pregunte sin abrir aun los ojos.

-No es nada- Dijo e hice el sonido de una risa sarcástica- Es solo mi imaginación.

-¿Que imaginaste?-

-No te preocupes no es serio – Suspire cansado, me acosté a lado suyo. Busque la frazada y la extendí sobre nosotros tapándonos hasta el cuello.- Solo que me imagine que seria yo la que te cuidara cundo te enfermaras. Pero Eriol eres una roca, ni el fuerte y helado viento te saca un simple estornudo.- Su rostro se ensombreció- En cambio yo, soy tan débil que me enfermo apenas y hace frió.

-Sabes yo lo agradezco.- Sus cejas se juntaron, hasta formar un leve ceño fruncido- Gracias a eso- Le pase un brazo por debajo de su cuello, acercándola a mi. Tome su mano izquierda, y acariciándole los nudillos. La mire con amor y protección. – Yo puedo cuidarte- Ella curveo su boca hasta formar una sonrisa- Además – entre mis manos tome su rostro con un poco de fuerza impidiendo que se moviera- Eso no es lo que me querías decir.- Una sonrisa traviesa de sus labios logre ver y luego saco la lengua-

-No te pude engañar ¿no?-

-No. ¿Me lo vas a decir o empiezo con las cosquillas?- Le dije mostrando le mis manos amenazadoramente.

-No, No por favor- Tomo aire – Solo que me preguntaba... si así... seria... después de que tuviéramos a... A... nuestro primer hijo...-

-¿Un hijo?- Me sorprendí, aun cuando yo le había propuesto formar una familia no se me había pasado por la mente aquello.

-Claro... ¿No te gustaría Eriol?-Leí la duda en su voz y no podía creer que ella creyera tal cosa. La apreté contra mi pecho.

-No me gustaría- Le dije con franqueza.

-¿Por qué?- Dijo mientras trataba de alejarme con sus manos.- Acaso...- Su voz se volvió un susurro. Podía notar el temor que tenia en su interior. Mientras sus ojos se apagaban, y me mostraba un semblante triste.

-Porque uno no me basta amor- La separe, y esta vez la bese con toda la pasión que tenia- Tal vez unos cinco. ¿Qué te parece si el primero es una niña? – Sus suaves manos se apoyaron en mis mejillas, sus ojos brillaron de emoción.

-Me parece bien.- Dijo mientras me besaba- Tendrá tu cabello azul, como el cielo nocturno- Le sonreí.

-Y tus ojos dorados, como el amanecer... – Nos besamos por mucho tiempo, hasta que una de sus sirvientes nos interrumpieran tocando la puerta de la habitación.

-Señorita, ¿esta despierta?- Yo me reí al ver su cara de fastidio. Me quise levantar pero ella me puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Quedémonos así- Dijo con un vos seductora. No me resistí y comenzamos de nuevo con la danza de labios. Inmersos en nuestro propio mundo. Del cual nos volvían a sacar, porque por segunda vez unos golpes se volvieron a escuchar. Ella gruño en respuesta- ¡Retírense! No las necesito.- Me reí en voz baja.

-Pero señorita. Le hemos traído sus pastillas.- Dijo calmada- Necesita tomarlas, para recuperarse.- Entonces recordé que ella se encontraba enferma, y que necesitaba descansar para reponerse de su dolencia. Aunque no se había quejado de nada, mientras ambos explorábamos la boca del otro.

-¡Ya no me duele! Tengo el mejor remedio aquí en mi habitación, así que ¡márchense ahora!- Dijo muy segura.

-Esta bien señorita nos retiramos.- dijo con vos derrotada la persona al otro lado de la puerta. Oímos con atención sus pasos alejándose de la habitación de la castaña.

-Recuérdame nunca tener que trabajar para ti- Dije con una sonrisa burlona -¿Segura que ya no te duele?- Dije muy preocupado.

-Desde hace mucho.- Me apretó mas contra ella- Además el mejor remedio eres tu. Mi futuro marido...

-Mi bella esposa.-

Yo no salí de su habitación en toda la noche la amaba demasiado y quería e incluso necesitaba que ella siempre estuviera con migo por siempre. Que ella y yo fuéramos uno, durante lo que nos quedase de existencia.

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

Lastima que no saliera como lo habíamos planeado. Suspire, nada de lo que habíamos soñado se había realizado. No nos habíamos casado. No estábamos juntos y mucho menos habíamos tenido un hijo...Ni con mis ojos o su pelo... O al revés...

Salí del hospital Shaoran tardaría horas o días en volver en si. Y a mi no me necesitaba ya tenia a quien cuidara de el. Y yo no tenia a Ayumi... Contuve una queja, sabia de ante mano que aunque me tratara de enfocar en lo que estaba a mi alrededor no lograría hacerle a mi mente olvidarse de Ayumi y de la familia que no habíamos tenido.

Cerré los ojos meditando y tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Hola Eriol- Escuche que me llamaban al voltearme encontré a dos orbes amatistas mirándome- ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Tomoyo- La mire estaba vestida con un remera de tirantes de color crema, que combinaban con sus zapatos de tacón bajo de color blanco y también tenia puesto unos vaqueros negros - Si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que no tienes muy buena cara- Me dijo mirándome atentamente, luego ella bajo los ojos y tomo mi mano derecha entre las suyas. –Estabas pensando en Ayumi- Dijo, yo asenti

Y sin darme tiempo de responder me arrastro entre todas las personas que nos miraban curiosas, sin decir ni una palabra me deje llevar por ella. Note que nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento del hospital. Luego sentí como nos deteníamos.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?- Me pregunto le indique donde se encontraba. Cuando nos acercamos a su objetivo, ella me soltó la mano y sin decir nada extendió su mano. Comprendí que ella me pedía la llave y otra vez sin oponer resistencia, se la entregue.

Ella condujo todo el camino sin mirarme y un momento después me entro la curiosidad.

-Tomoyo ¿a dónde me llevas?- Le pregunte.

-Shh... ya veras...- dijo y de nuevo dejo de mirarme.

Recorrimos varias calles en completo silencio, yo observaba por la ventana del copiloto como traspasábamos a los demás autos. En algunos solo habían un ocupante y en otros habían familias completas. Familias... Ayumi, yo y nuestros hijos... ¿Por qué todo se había complicado tanto? Nosotros bien podríamos estar cumpliendo dos años y medio de casados. Y hasta tal vez esperando a nuestro primer retoño. Cumpliendo los sueños con los que habíamos creado nuestra relación, de amor-

-Ya llegamos, Eriol- La puerta del copiloto estaba abierta y Tomoyo me esperaba, deteniendo la puerta para que yo pudiera salir. Me baje del auto, respire hondo tratando de concentrarme y luego me di cuenta de que estábamos en un parque de diversiones. Muchas personas se encontraban aquí y en su mayoría eran parejas. A los alrededores habían puestos de algodón dulce, fruta acaramelada, y otro tanto de juegos de disparos por premios. Montaña rusa, La casa de los sustos, la de los espejos, El juego de las tazas giratorias, barco vikingo, la Noria, carrusel, y otros de los cuales me parecieron menos interesantes.

-Alice´s Park- leí en vos alta, - ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- Tomoyo se acerco a mi y volviendo a tomar mi mano, empezó a caminar hacia la montaña rusa-

-Nos venimos a divertir- Dijo entre risas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya eran poco mas de las ocho de la tarde, había pasado toda la tarde en compañía de Tomoyo, ambos nos habíamos divertido subiendo a todas las atracciones que habían en el parque, comido una gran variedad de dulces, que no nos sorprendería si mañana despertábamos con dolor de estomago.

-¿A que nos falta subirnos?- Le pregunte entre risas mientras la veía meter en una bolsa grande unos peluches que yo mismo había ganado para ella-

-Mhm Creo que a la noria- Ella se encamino rápidamente a la fila de la Noria. –Apúrate Eriol. Sino me voy a subir sola.

-Ya voy-

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos montados en una de las cabinas de la Noria.

-¿Te divertiste?- le pregunte, ella se volteo a mirarme.

-Mucho y ¿tu? ¿Te la pasaste bien?-

-Mejor que bien- Le dije sonriente. –Gracias- Y esta vez yo tome sus manos y juntándolas con las mias- Te diste cuenta de que estaba desanimado-

-Si- nos observamos fijamente- Estabas pensando en Ayumi ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-¿y que recordabas?-

-Solo una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvimos-

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre lo que normalmente hacen las parejas de casados durante las noches de frío- dije y ella me golpeo levemente en el hombro. Me reí un poco, junto con ella - Sobre tener familia... Hijos- dije finalmente.

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía así?-

-No es fácil planear e imaginar una vida entera y que luego todo se destruya por unas simples palabras- Despegue mi mirada de sus ojos, desviándola hacia el cielo estrellado- Era como si solo una persona podía desmoronar todo en lo que yo soñaba-

Tomoyo se quedo callada, la verdad no esperaba que ella, me digiera algo. Solo quería dejar salir una parte de mis pensamientos, hacer que, aunque fuera un poco, desahogarme. Tomoyo siempre, aun cuando éramos niños me pareció de las personas en las que uno podía confiar, y sin darse cuenta, revelarle mas de lo que se quería. Esa había sido una de las razones por las que yo no había querido entablar una relación mas cercana son ella, pero en estos momentos lo necesitaba.

-Hace unos cuatro años yo...- La escuche decir, deteniendo mis pensamientos- Gane un premio por uno de mis diseños... Iría a Paris por dos años a estudiar arte y diseño con una de las mejores diseñadoras que he conocido Renata Lozano* - Al parecer ella quería cambiar de tema- Sakura... Me convenció que debía aceptarlo, pero yo no quería alejarme de las personas que quería – La mire atento mientras ella recordaba- Por el trabajo de mi mama no logramos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, así que si me iba no la podría ver por mucho tiempo, y luego estaba Sakura - El rostro de ella se sumió en una mueca de tristeza- Ella me preocupaba por que en ese entonces, aunque ya no era tan palpable como antes, ella seguía extrañando a Shaoran, tu te puedes dar una idea como se sentía ella, pero yo, que no he sufrido tanto, no podía hacer mas que darle palabras de consuelo y de aliento, aun así ella parecía ser un voz sin sonido, una que nadie escuchaba... Ni si quiera yo podía oírla... Pero cuando Kyoshi llego todo eso cambio.- Los labios de Tomoyo se curvearon hasta sonreír con alegría - Ella se apoyo tanto en el que volvió a ser la misma Sakura de antes. Ella era feliz de nuevo. Y creí que si yo me iba, ella volvería a sufrir. Yo no quería que eso sucediera de nuevo. Sakura se entero por mi madre, y hablo conmigo, me pregunto si era por ella, el que yo no me quisiera marchar, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable y le explique que no era necesario, que podía estudiar diseño donde yo quisiera. Y aun así, ella dijo, que :

- Tomoyo yo te quiero mucho, por esa razón **"jamás te detendría en la realización de tus sueños".** Has sido siempre una amiga incondicional, y ahora me toca a mi. Nosotras siempre seremos amigas. Por eso quiero que **"cumplas tus sueños"**...-

-Sakura siempre ha tenido un corazón de buenos sentimientos- Dije, luego de que ella se sumiera en sus recuerdos-

-Por supuesto ella tiene un corazón tan puro- Los ojos de Tomoyo se iluminaron con ilusión, recordándome que ella seguía admirando mucho a Sakura- Y sabes, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, por ella o por cualquier amigo mío.-

-Se que lo hubieras hecho- Tomoyo tu también tienes un bello corazón dije para mi mismo. De nuevo tome sus manos entre las mías y las bese por el dorso, y con una sonrisa la mire atento- Espero queme puedas incluir algún día en tu grupo de amigos, dulce Tomoyo.

-Por supuesto, por que soy tu amiga. ¿No es cierto Eriol?- Me dijo ampliando su sonrisa, se veía hermosa con esa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-

-Claro que si-

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, el calor que irradiaban sus manos, me era tan grato que no quería soltarlas. Los minutos pasaban, y yo sentía que nada, absolutamente nada, podía perturbar ese momento.

Nos sumimos en un silencio que me era agradable. Pero no me duro mucho puesto que mi celular comenzó a reclamar mi atención. Nos sobre exaltamos, solté sus manos y con rapidez tome mi celular. Y al mirar la pantalla, apareció un número desconocido para mi celular pero no para mi.

No espere mas y lleve el aparato con rapidez a mis oídos, y tomando una bocanada de aire, conteste.

-Hola Ayumi... – Dije esperando su contestación. Tomoyo me miro fijamente como analizándome, no estaba seguro, por que toda mi atención se centraba en la persona que llamaba.

-Hola Eriol ¿Cómo has estado?-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de Autora:**

Advertencia:

**Según un estudio hecho por la "P. M." el 85% de las notas de autor y contestación a Reviews contienen excusas y disculpas por las tardanzas... (Al menos en la mías) :P **

**Posdata: La sigla "P. M." quiere decir "Por Mi" :P**

Konichiwa!

Hola lectores o por lo menos los que se quedaron a leer este fic. Se que algunos me querrán matar por haberme tardado tanto en la actualización. Aunque se que las excusas no valen del todo pero aquí están:

1-Me mude de casa y de ciudad.

2-Entre a la universidad.

3- Tengo que mal gastar dos horas de mi vida yendo y viniendo en colectivo todos los días para ir a la universidad.

Y esta lista seguía pero como no me quería quejar mucho aquí dejo las contestaciones a los Reviews... Solo una cosa mas: ** Sobre pase las 100 hojas estoy súper contenta...**

**Tommy Hiragizawa: **Hola tommy me haces muy feliz con tu review, hasta yo estoy desesperada por desarrollar la idea que tengo para el EXT . Pero mientras para alegría tuya al menos eso espero, te dejo este capitulo que tiene mucho de Eriol y Tomoyo... espero con ansias tu opinión respecto a este capi. Bye. Perdón por la tardanza…

**Endri-chan: **Hi como has estado. Ya ha pasado un tiempo mas largo desde que subí el ultimo capi, me disculpo por la tardanza. Como podrás ver en este capi no hay misterios. Pero la verdad a mi me encantan los misterios, aunque pronto tendré que revelarlos, uhy estoy ansiosa! Por que todos se enteren... Bueno espero que te guste este capi Bye besos...

**Sasha Kinoli: **Hello! Gracias por el Review... La verdad es que si es muy extraña la vida que esta llevando Sakura en estos momentos pero todo es a raíz de las decisiones que ella a tomado durante su relación con el padre de Kyo. Ups creo que escribí demás : P bueno espero que este capi te guste nos vemos...

Creo que revele demás en un review... mn pero bueno igual nosotras / os sigamos...

Gracias por los Reviews...

**Notas de Capi:**

Renata Lozano* aunque no es importante para la historia, quiero que sepan que es una gran diseñadora colombiana que hace poco gano el premio a la mejor diseñadora colombiana del 2011. Me gusta mucho su ropa urbana...

El capi esta dividido por que de nuevo me pase de las 13 hojas que suelo escribir asi que dentro de una semana y dos dias subire el siguiente cap. Por que aunque ya este listo quisiera leer sus comentarios para saber si le puedo agregar algo...

Bueno no leemos...

Bye-Bye


	11. CSE (Parte 2)

"**Después de tanto tiempo"**

Los personajes y algunas acotaciones que haré no me pertenecen…

(Lastimosamente)

Son propiedad de las reinas del shoujo Clamp.

Pero esta historia es mía. Jajaja.

¡Espero que les guste nos leemos!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"**Consecuencia Sentimental e Existencial"**

**(Parte 2)**

**Tomoyo Pov.**

Eran aproximadamente las seis y media de la tarde, para esas horas Sakura aun estaría con Li, tenía que apresurarme si quería ver si el pequeño Kyo y el propio Li habían mejorado. Mientras avanzaba hacia el hospital vi como un hombre salía de el, aunque estaba un poco lejos me di cuenta que era un hombre muy guapo, de buen porte al estilo ingles. Me acerqué lo suficiente para notar sus facciones, gran sorpresa me lleve al notar de quien se trataba. De nadie mas que Eriol Hiragizawa, sus ojos estaban de un azul tan apagado que me llamo la atención. Aquellos ojos que siempre habían sido de un tono que se asemejaba al cielo nocturno junto con su característico brillo de misterio no se encontraban solo estaba esa capa gruesa de melancolía, no lo pensé ni dos veces y me acerque a el lo mas rápido que pude.

-Hola Eriol. ¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Tomoyo- Sus ojos por un momento se posaron en mi persona- Si, estoy bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que no tienes muy buena cara- Le dije mirándolo atentamente, luego baje mis ojos mire su mano y la tome entre las mías. –Estabas pensando en Ayumi- Dije muy segura, por que la verdad era la única persona quien se me ocurría podría ser la causante. El asintió levemente.

Entonces no se la razón pero ese hecho me molesto mucho Ayumi era simplemente una persona que debía salir de la vida de Eriol. Pero se que yo no podía hacer nada para que eso pasara pero al menos tendría que hacer algo para que saliera de la cabezota masoquista de mi amigo.

Así que sin darle tiempo de responder lo arrastre entre todas las personas que nos miraban curiosas, sin hacerles caso alguno, lo lleve hacia al estacionamiento del hospital. Y entonces recordé que no había llevado mi auto. Pero seguro mi amigo si lo habría traído.

-¿Dónde esta tu auto?- Le pregunte. Me indico donde encontraba y no me dijo nada mas. Le solté la mano cuando estuvimos en frente de el y sin decir le nada extendí mi mano, esperando que me entregara las llaves de su auto, lo cual hizo enseguida, por dentro me daba algo de risa el parecía un niño chiquito por como se dejaba llevar sin decir nada, y sin oponer resistencia.

Conduje todo el camino sin mirarlo. Hasta que de un momento a otro el hablo.

-Tomoyo ¿a dónde me llevas?-

-Shh... ya veras...-

Recorrimos varias calles en completo silencio, por momentos lo veía y el se encontraba enfrascado en ver por la ventana. Me pregunte que estaría viendo, puesto que su rostro se volvía a ensombrecer como cuando lo vi recordando a Ayumi. Por lo que aumente la velocidad, en cuanto llegamos me baje del auto, al ver que el se había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos, le abrí la puerta.

-Ya llegamos, Eriol- Se bajó del auto sonreí ante su rostro de desconcierto.

-Alice´s Park… ¿Qué hacemos aquí?- La verdad no tenia ganas de contestarle a su pregunta así sin darle tiempo a que formulara otra, lo tome de la mano y lo encamine junto conmigo hacia uno de los juegos mas cercanos-

-Nos venimos a divertir- Le dije riéndome.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ya pasadas las ocho de la tarde, Eriol y yo nos habíamos divertido subiendo a todas las atracciones que habían en el parque, comido una gran variedad de dulces. Lo cual me hizo pensar que mañana me dolería el estomago horrores y ni hablar del ejercicio que tendría que hacer para bajar los kilitos que ganaría, pero al ver como Eriol sonreía me hacia pensar que valdría la pena.

-¿A que nos falta subirnos?- Me pregunto entre risas. Yo aun estaba metiendo, dentro de una gran bolsa, unos peluches que él había ganado para mi. Observe el parque con detenimiento hasta que algo llamo mi atención.

-Mhm Creo que a la noria- Me encamine rápidamente a la fila de la Noria. –Apúrate Eriol. Sino me voy a subir sola.

-Ya voy-

Luego de unos minutos ya estábamos montados en una de las cabinas de la Noria.

-¿Te divertiste?-

-Mucho- Había sido uno de los días mas divertidos que había pasado desde hacia mucho. Pero lo mas importante era saber si para el también lo había sido - y ¿tu? ¿Te la pasaste bien?-

-Mejor que bien- Dijo sonriente. Entonces no pude mas que sonreír yo también –Gracias- dijo mientras tomaba mis manos y juntándolas con las suyas. Lo cual me desconcertó no por que fuera incomodo si no por que estas tenían un agradable calor- Te diste cuenta de...

-Si- nos observamos fijamente. - Estabas pensando en Ayumi ¿verdad?- La verdad no quería tocar ese tema pero si, que se desahogará.

-Si-

-¿Y que recordabas?-

-Solo una de las tantas conversaciones que tuvimos- dijo con un tinte nostálgico mientras me mostraba una sonrisa picara.

-¿Sobre que?-

-Sobre lo que normalmente hacen las parejas de casados durante las noches de frío- dijo el. Le golpeé levemente en el hombro. - Sobre tener familia... Hijos- dijo finalmente.

-¿Eso era lo que te tenía así?-

-No es fácil planear e imaginar una vida entera y que luego todo se destruya por unas palabras- Despego su mirada de mis ojos, desviándola hacia el cielo estrellado- Era como si solo una persona podía desmoronar todo en lo que yo soñaba y anhelara. Lo que mas me dolió fue que nunca me dijo por que me dejo -

La verdad es que en ese momento me di cuenta de yo jamás había amado a alguien propiamente dicho, es decir, si había salido con chicos que me gustasen, pero no había tenido con "casi" ninguno algo serio. Por lo que a lo único alo que lo podía comparar ese sentimiento de Eriol era a un recuerdo.

-Hace unos cuatro años yo... Gane un premio por uno de mis diseños... Iría a Paris por dos años a estudiar arte y diseño con una de las mejores diseñadoras que he conocido Renata Lozano* - Una de mis diseñadoras favoritas - Sakura... Me convenció que debía aceptarlo, pero yo no quería alejarme de las personas que quería –Sentí como Eriol me miraba fijamente- Por el trabajo de mi mama no logramos pasar mucho tiempo juntas, así que si me iba no la podría ver por mucho tiempo, y luego estaba Sakura. – Hice una mueca de tristeza al recordar a la Sakura de esos días - Ella me preocupaba por que en ese entonces, aunque ya no era tan palpable como antes, ella seguía extrañando a Shaoran, tu te puedes dar una idea como se sentía ella, pero yo, que no he sufrido tanto, no podía hacer mas que darle palabras de consuelo y de aliento, aun así ella parecía ser un voz sin sonido, una que nadie escuchaba... Ni si quiera yo podía oírla... Por mas que lo intentara... – Apreté los labios ante ese recuerdo -Pero cuando Kyoshi llego todo eso cambio.- Sonreí- Ella se apoyo tanto en el que volvió a ser la misma Sakura de antes. Ella era feliz de nuevo. Y creí que si me iba, ella volvería a sufrir. No quería que sucediera de nuevo. Sakura se entero del premio por mi madre. Hablo conmigo, me pregunto si era por ella, el que no quisiera marchar, pero no quería que se sintiera culpable y le explique que no era necesario, que podía estudiar diseño donde quisiera. Y aun así dijo, que :

- Tomoyo yo te quiero mucho, por esa razón **"jamás te detendría en la realización de tus sueños, además de que en un futuro podrías arrepentirte de no haber ido, y me odiarías". **Ahí si que me sentiría culpable... Has sido siempre una amiga incondicional, y ahora me toca a mi. Nosotras siempre seremos amigas. Por eso quiero que **"cumplas tus sueños"**...-

-Sakura siempre ha tenido un corazón de buenos sentimientos-

-Por supuesto ella tiene un corazón tan puro- Dije con alegría- Por eso pienso que quizás Ayumi también lo pensó. Después de todo ella Te Quería... Y sabes, yo también hubiera hecho lo mismo, por ella o por cualquier amigo mío.-

-Se que lo hubieras hecho- De nuevo tomo mis manos y las beso por el dorso. Trague un poco de saliva por esa acción me había hecho subir un poco el ritmo de mi corazón -Espero queme puedas incluir algún día en tu grupo de amigos, Tomoyo.-

-Por supuesto, y espero que tu también. Quizás Ayumi también pensaba antes en ti que en ella- Ambos se quedaron en silencio.

Nos sumimos en un silencio tan cómodo que ninguno quería romper. Y que por el que habría dado todo, por que nada lo interrumpiera. Pero por desgracia comenzó a sonar una melodía bastante insistente. Que nos hizo saltar del susto.

Eriol busco su celular soltándome las manos, por un momento vi como sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente, y que el llevaba con rapidez dicho aparato hacia su oreja, mientras tomaba una gran bocanada de aire. Tal vez fue un instante pero aun así pude distinguir como sus facciones mostraban una inexplicable alegría.

-Hola Ayumi... –Lo mire fijamente esperando ver que clases de reacciones se formaban en su cara. Y no se como explicarlo pero ninguna de ellas me agradaba demasiado.

-Hola Eriol ¿Cómo has estado?-

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Eriol Pov.**

No podía creer que estuviera aquí a unos pocos pasos de la habitación de la que alguna vez fue mi prometida. A mi lado estaba Tomoyo, esperando ha que yo diera el primer paso para ingresar al departamento de Ayumi, sin embargo, aun no estaba seguro de querer encontrarme con ella. Obviando el hecho de que había sido el mas interesado en verla, apenas y me había pedido que nos viéramos.

Toque la puerta con cuidado, tratando de que no se detectará el hecho de que estaba nervioso por las reacciones que volverla a ver provocaban en mi ser, y es que la verdad a un no me acostumbraba a tener tantas emociones. Era algo inevitable, tal como lo era ella...

""""""""""""""**Flash Back."""""""""""""""**

**-¿**Eriol? Repite esa frase...-

-"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe lo inevitable"-

-Lo inevitable... Quieres decir... Al Destino- asentí levemente - ¿Tu crees... En el Dios Destino?- Dijo mirándome.

-No pienso en el como un Dios... – Me senté a su lado izquierdo en el sofá –

-¿Por qué?-

-Si pensara en el como un Dios sentiría que cada cosa por la que te esfuerzas no tiene sentido, ya que desde el primer momento de existencia ya te pertenecía- La atraje a un costado mío notando como me mostraba una cara nada convencida –Claro, eso no te incluye a ti... - Acerque mi rostro al suyo, hasta rozar sus labios-¿Y tu en que crees?-

Ayumi y yo estábamos destinados ha encontrarnos y amarnos. De eso no tenia dudas.

"""""**Fin del flash back"""""**

**Normal Pov.**

Eriol traspasó el umbral de la entrada. Tomoyo le siguió a los pocos minutos. El oji-azul no pudo evitar que sus ojos la buscaran en aquella habitación. A lo lejos la vio sonriendo y alzando su mano en forma de saludo.

Ella se acerco a el con pasos cortos y veloces con una sonrisa tan alegre, que Tomoyo noto su excesivo entusiasmo ocultado entre sus delicadas facciones.

Ayumi no le presto atención, simplemente se abalanzo hacia Eriol, mientras lo rodeaba por la cintura con sus delicadas manos. El no se negó en ningún momento al saludo, mientras una sonrisa se mostraba en los labios masculinos. La castaña entrelazo sus manos y lo llevo hacia uno de los sillones. Tomoyo no sabia porque, pero ante la mirada de exquisita alegría que el le dirigió a la castaña, le desagrado que ella no pensara en los sentimientos de Eriol… Ni en que justo en este momento lo estaba lastimando...

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Eriol-

-Casi dos meses- Le dijo Y note como entrelazaba aun mas sus manos con las de Ayumi. Tomoyo se sintió incomoda... No era la primera vez que ella apreciara ese brillo en los ojos de Eriol, lo había visto cuando hablaron de la antigua relación que tuvo con la ahora presente ex-prometida. Pero, aun así se sentía extraña por una parte pero por otro lado también algo enfadada porque parecían haberse sumergido en su propio mundo. Uno donde Eriol la dejaba sola, olvidada...

Aclaro su garganta con evidente llamado de atención. Eriol fue el único que se dio cuenta, y soltando las manos Ayumi se acerco ha Tomoyo, con una sonrisa de disculpa la empujo con delicadeza hacia delante.

-Tomoyo te presento ha Ayumi Silver- Dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano señalando a la nombrada –Ayumi te presento ha Tomoyo Daidouji una amiga de la infancia- Por primera vez entendí a lo que Eriol se refería, cuando decía que ambos eran como dos gotas de agua. Aquellos ojos entre un marrón y un naranja muy raro, tenían el mismo tiente que note, en Eriol, cuando lo conocí durante la primaria. La hija de Sonomi la miro, sin saber si extenderle la mano o simplemente hacer una reverencia. Por lo contrario a ella Ayumi reacciono con mayor rapidez. Y para su sorpresa opto por la reverencia.

-Es un placer conocerla señorita Daidoji- En otro momento la Oji-azul gustosamente le habría dicho que el sentimiento era mutuo, pero con Eriol, presente era imposible que mintiera, sin que el lo notara.

-Gracias- Masculle y estaba segura que ambos lo habían escuchado. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo los golpes en la puerta nos llamaron la atención.

-Pase- Un chico joven y muy guapo entro mirando a Eriol y a Tomoyo haciendo una inclinación por cada uno- Oh, Arthur, te presento a la señorita Daidouji. Estoy segura que recuerdas a Eriol.

-Por supuesto que si... Es todo un placer... Joven Eriol, señorita Daidouji –

-Arthur estoy segura que la señorita Daidouji apreciaría que le mostraras las instalaciones del hotel, por supuesto si no es mucha molestia...-

-Por supuesto, no es ningún problema... Señorita Daidouji seria tan amable de acompañarme... Por favor- Ofreció su brazo a la joven, quien lo tomo casi de inmediato. Ambos salieron de la habitación dejando a Ayumi y Eriol solos.

-Vaya es muy bonita- Dijo la castaña –De seguro tiene muchos pretendientes, no hay que negarlo se ve encantadora.- Ayumi miro el suelo, sin mirar a su ex. Sintiendo una opresión en su pecho- Pero al parecer yo no le caigo muy bien – Se dio la vuelta mirando a Eriol con una sonrisa –

-No creo que sea así – Eriol la miro, ella llevaba puesto un vestido corto de tirantes de color verde melón. Se veía aun mas hermosa de lo que recordaba. –Ayumi, deberías ponerte un suéter o algo. Te vas ha resfriar si sigues así...

-No te preocupes Eriol hace mucho deje de ser tan débil...- Eriol se asombro por la forma tan cortante que utilizo para hablarle.- Aun así... Te lo agradezco.- Se sentó de nuevo en un sofá para dos de color rojo mate – Ven siéntate.

Eriol tomo asiento a su lado. Quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero la mas importante y era algo que el no podía seguir esperando. Quería, no NECESITABA saber la razón por la que lo había dejado...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, me tope con el techo blanco como toda la habitación. Aun podía sentir la molestia de las maquinas, aunque pude notar que ya no me encontraba conectado a ninguna de ellas. Solo sentía la intravenosa clavada en mi brazo.

Levante mi otra mano y toque levemente el lugar donde había ido a impactar el ataque del rubio aquel, sentí como me dolía aun. Suspire. Era la segunda vez que despertaba y rogaba, que no hubiera pasado mas de un día entre ambos.

Observe la puerta con detenimiento sin quitarle la vista, tenía la extraña sensación de estar esperando que sonara la manija al girarse. La vi por 15 minutos y nada sucedía. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me sentía ansioso por alguna razón. Acaso la herida en mi brazo también afectaba mi mente. ¿Qué estaría esperando?

¿Los doctores? ¿Las enfermeras?

El sonido casi inexistente de la manija se hizo escuchar y con ansias, que no comprendí, la puerta se deslizo para hacer una pequeña abertura por la cual una persona de tranquilo mirar entraba y entonces la anterior emoción, por quien pudiera entrar por ella se iba en un segundo, al darme cuenta de quien era mi visitante.

-Al fin despiertas. Y todo lo que me muestras, es un ceño fruncido Shaoran- Dijo Eriol haciendo el inocente.

-No es eso. Solo que esperaba... -Dije con algo de duda.- No se...-

-Solo esperabas a Sakura ¿verdad? – me sonroje un poco – Claro como no soy ella, a mi no me regalas una sonrisa si quiera.-

-¿A que te refieres? – Le replique- Yo no he visto a Sakura desde que estoy aquí- Le dije, era imposible que lo hiciera dormido. ¿No era cierto lo que Meiling me decía a veces? Que hasta dormido tenia la cara de un político en medio de un embotellamiento de autos(¿*?)

-Así es. Despierto al menos no, pero dormido – Dijo con una sonrisa que me dio un escalofríos- Sonreías de inmediato cuando ella te tomaba de las manos.

Mi rostro se coloreo, no podía evitarlo era imposible pero y ¿si me estaría mintiendo? El era capaz de hacerlo, el pasado lo comprobaba pero no podía decir que era mentira una parte interna de mi me decía que era cien por ciento verdad.

Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana.

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-

-Pues poco mas de dos semanas- Dijo paciente.

¡Rayos! yo odiaba pasar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Dos semanas... ¿Qué cosas abran pasado durante mi ausencia?

¿Los ataques a la ciudad abrían ido en aumento? luego de la pelea con esos tipos...

-El Rubio, ¿volvió a presentarse?-

-No, de hecho ha estado muy tranquilo desde entonces-

-Y ¿Qué has averiguado de ellos?-

-Casi nada la verdad...- Se quedo callado unos segundos - Pero tal vez tengan que ver con alguno de los incidentes que han estado sucediendo a lo largo de Tokio- Luego levanto su ceja izquierda y con una sonrisa socarrona, me miro con suspicacia- ¿No es así Shaoran?

Fruncí el seño con incredulidad.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Sakura Pov.**

Shaoran lleva bastante tiempo en coma, y aunque los doctores nos propiciaban buenas noticias sobre su condición, sentía que cada minuto que permanecía dormido era una agonía para mi... Y esto me preocupaba. Suspire, mirando el reloj de la pared. Cuánto tiempo mas tendría que pasar, para que las clases dieran su fin. Me encontraba ansiosa de poder salir de aquí, recoger lo mas rápido posible a Kyo de la guardería, y correr al hospital... Cinco minutos mas... Y todo...

-Señorita Kinomoto- me sobresalte al darme cuenta de que el profesor me miraba con ira.- ¿Nos va acompañar hoy? O cree que, ¿pensar en su novio es mucho mas interesante, que su futuro académico?- Todos mis compañeros se largaron a reír... ¡Que vergüenza!

-No profesor- Dije con el rostro arrebolado.

La campana sonó, dispersando la atención sobre mi persona, marcando el termino de la universidad. ¡Al fin! Tome mis cosas, bajo la atenta mirada de Kaoru.

-Oye Sakura. ¿nos vamos juntas?- Pregunto.

-He veras... Tengo que ir a un lugar así que no puedo... para la próxima- Le dije poniéndome la mochila a la espalda.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto iré mas tarde a tu casa para saludar Kyoshi-

Sentí una punzada en el medio de mi pecho, y sabia muy bien la razón de ello, culpa, nada mas y nada menos que la horrible y agonizante culpa... Kyoshi era uno de los seres mas perfectos que había conocido en toda mi vida y aun así yo... yo...

-¡Hey! Sakura- Sentí unos golpes en la espalda-

-He si... Disculpa- Le dije notando su mirada analizadora en mi – Me tengo que ir...- Corrí hacia la salida.- ¡Adiós Kaoru!-

**Kaoru Pov.**

**-**Hay Sakura- Dije preocupada y es que no me había pasado por desapercibido el remordimiento que mi amiga tenia prácticamente en todo el rostro, cuando mencione a Kyoshi. Estas dos semanas a estado en el mismo estado, y mas en cuento tocaba la campana de salida, alzaba sus cosas y se iba corriendo.

Además había algo mas, que a pesar de que ella lo tratara de ocultar, salía desprendidamente de ella. La ilusión de un amor, y eso era lo mas preocupante. Kyoshi es un buen chico no me gustaría que le lastimaran, pero Sakura también era mi amiga así que no se que pensar al respecto...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Shaoran Pov.**

-Su herida esta cicatrizando rápidamente- Dijo el doctor que se había estado haciendo cargo de mi, según Eriol, desde que me hospitalizaran aquí – La próxima semana podrá dejar el hospital. Pero aun tendrá que tener mucho cuidado de mover su brazo señor Li- Dijo y yo no pude mas que sentirme aliviado. –Señor Hiragizawa quisiera cruzar unas cuantas palabras con usted, por favor-

-Por supuesto- Ambos salieron de la habitación, para gusto mío. Aun no sabia que hacer si revelarle todo lo que sabia a Hiragizawa de estos hechos, y claro también estaba la duda de que al parecer el tenia cierto conocimiento de este asunto.

Y si esta ultima era cierto. ¿Cómo se había enterado? ¿Quién le habría dicho? Por que hasta donde sabia, solo yo y los miembros del concilio mas cercanos teníamos conocimiento de este hecho.

La puerta se abrió, haciendo que deje atrás todas mis conjeturas y por un segundo creí que era el oji-azul, pero casi me falta el aire cuando la persona que cruzo el umbral de la puerta resulto ser Sakura...

-Shaoran... Despertaste...-

No escuche lo que dijo, en ese momento solo podía percátame del suave rubor que se extendía en sus mejillas, su respiración apresurada, y mi corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Al ella acercarse a mi, como era posible que con su sola presencia me sintiera como en lo mas profundo del cielo. Su sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, sus brazos extendiéndose alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome en un abrazo mas que reconfortante. Me era completamente extraño pero no molesto, era tan increíble que me sintiera como si estuviera en un maratón en el cual yo era el ganador del primer premio. Era un tonto, como no me di cuenta. Ella era mi premio, era ella por quien yo quería luchar, ella era la persona, que siempre espere ver a mi lado, la persona por la que yo había arriesgado mi vida, la suave brisa entraba por la ventana meciendo sus cabellos castaños, haciéndome cosquillas, en las mejillas.

Sin saber en que momento, me sentí respondiendo a su abrazo. Poniendo mis manos en su cintura. Y apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

Las palabras en mi boca eran mantequilla, no podía pronunciar nada coherente, después de todo no quería que nos alejáramos, era un palacio divino estar de esa manera. La podía sentir con cada respirar y con cada exhalación de su parte, el aire chocaba en mi oído, de una manera que lograba perderme en esa sensación tan placentera. El calor que su cuerpo me brindaba era adictivo.

No podía equivocarme, nunca lo había sentido, pero algo quedo claro en ese momento yo no podría enterrar mis sentimientos por ella... Yo la amaba. Lo podía sentir tan claro como el aire que respiraba... Lo sentía, por que cada parte de mi anhelaba su presencia...

Ella se separo lo suficiente para clavar su mirada en la mía, el corazón se me detuvo. Hace mas de diez años que no me permitía actuar por instinto... Sus ojos posados en mi como si fuera lo mas importante para ella... En esos orbes estaba mi reflejo, el corazón me latió mas deprisa. No me resistí... Aleje mi cuerpo del suyo sin deshacer el abrazo.

La tome de su mentón, mi otra mano descansaba en su cabeza. En un rápido movimiento, la Bese... Y juro que no hay, ni habrá fuerza en este mundo, que me haga lamentar este instante.

Su boca y la mía conectadas en un roce, que Sakura no rechazo... Era un beso que cargue de todo lo que ella provocaba en mi. No era uno inocente, no al menos de mi parte. Abrí mis ojos por un momento y note que los suyos estaban cerrados. Pero lo que yo quería era apreciar esas lagunas verdes, que todo el tiempo me perseguían en sueños. Y como si los llamara se abrieron ante mi. Sakura me seguía mirando de la misma forma, pero algo mas brillaban en sus ojos. Era tan brillante, que me saco un suspiro. Iba ha separarme. Algo moviéndose sobre mis labios, me lo impidió.

Su pequeña boca comenzó ha responderme sentí que era dueño del mundo. Nuestro labios rozándose al compás de un ritmo insonoro. En un frenético frenesí de emociones, dedicadas a un solo segundo, aun minuto. Sus brazos se ciñeron ha mi cuello aun mas. Era obvio que sintiera después que la cercanía no era suficiente... Me baje de la cama sin separarme de sus labios y sin perder tiempo la alce entre mis brazos, di una vuelta aun sosteniéndola, hasta sentarla en la cama del hospital. Nuestro beso se corto por un momento debido a la falta de aire... Aun no podía coordinar bien mis ideas...

-Yo...-

Me calló en ese momento al poner sus dedos en mi labios... Me atrajo y nos volvimos ha besar... Ella profundizo el beso, para mi sorpresa y fascinació í mi brazos en su entorno, pose un brazo en su nuca atraiéndola mas hacia mi, y la otra en su rodilla, justo por sobre el pantalón de mezclilla que ella llevaba...

"Casi" era el sueño mas perfecto que podría tener. Si no fuera porque en mi interior aun quedaba una gota de cordura, lo suficientemente fuerte como para recordarme a quién estaba besando y también las circunstancias en las que nos encontrábamos...

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Notas de autora:**

Konichiwa!

En nada me disculpo... He tenido un año complicado pero como esto es algo que yo amo hacer... Me he esmerado en terminar este capitulo... sin mas quiero dejar en claro que de ahora en adelante los caps no sobrepasaran las 10 hojas... De esta manera podré actualizar mas seguido... Aunque me pregunto si alguien los lee... Ha cierto feliz atrasadísimo dia de Brujas o en mi caso dia de los muertos! XD

**Tommy Hiragizawa:** hola Tomy espero que todavía no te hallas tirado de tu cama... jajaj XD Es un placer poder escribir para ti... Aunque me mandes "virus o Amenazas" jajaj ¬ ¬ Bueno... Me lo merecía después de todo... Bueno en compensación abra un regalo para ti en el siguiente capitulo... Saludos...

Bueno ya dejando en claro esto. Sin mas que comentar, pasemos a lo siguiente.

El adelanto para el siguiente capitulo titulado **"Parte de tu vida"**

Tomoyo tendrá unos cuantos cruces de temperamento. Mientras que Shaoran presencia un revelador suceso entre Sakura y Kyoshi… El enemigo no estará por siempre calmo… XD

Todo esto y mas en el próximo capitulo de "Después de tanto tiempo" titulado: **"Parte de tu vida"**

Ya saben la actualización esta a un clic…

Bye-Bye


End file.
